The Guardians in High School
by NutellaUnicorn
Summary: The Guardians continue the battle with Easter as they are forced to deal with new Guardians, shocking secrets, and high school drama! AN ACTION PACKED STORY OF THEIR YEARS IN HIGH SCHOOL! RIMAHIKO AMUTO KUTAU YAIRI OCxOC, also minor: MIRU RANCHI RHYSUKUSU SUSASHI! READ IT IF YOU DARE! IT MIGHT BE TO AWESOME FOR YOU!
1. Chapter 1: Meet the new Guardians

**Hey peeps! (Marshmallows) This is NutellaUnicorn! This is my first fanfic. I am writing this with my friend Kpop-squirrel So the guardians are in high school. Tadase also works for easter since the beginning. Ikuto and Utau are freed from easter and guardians as well. Just some background info.**

**Ages:**

**Yaya, Kairi: 15**

**Rima, Nagi, Tadase, Amu, Crystal, Luna, Kyle, Dylan: 16**

**Utau, Kukai: 17**

**Ikuto: 18**

**kpop-squirrel: Yoru, disclaimer!**

**Yoru: Nutella Unicorn and kpop-squirrel don't own Shugo Chara or any other products in this story!~nya They do own their oc characters though~nya**

**NutellaUnicorn: ROLL THE STORY!**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

The two girls walked up to Seiyo High School. One had long brown hair in a high ponytail tied up with a sparkly light pink scrunchy. The ends of her hair were bleached. She was five foot six with ice blue eyes and tan skin. Around her neck was a light pink dog collar. The other had medium-long black hair with a single purple highlight down the side. She was slightly smaller than the brown-haired girl. She had dark eyes and light skin. They both wore the girls uniform, which was a pink plaid skirt, matching tie, white short sleeve blouse, and a black blazer. The brown haired girl had her blazer sleeves rolled up to her elbows and had two chains on her skirt. The shorter girl had on two rings, a spiky silver ring and a silver owl ring. She also wore her hair down. As they walked in to the school the headmaster greeted them.

"Ohayo* girls, it's nice to meet you. I take it you are the transfer students. My name is Tsukasa. If you would, please follow me to your class." Tsukasa said. The girls followed him down the hall to room 209. Tsukasa opened the door and motioned for the girls to go in.

"I will see you girls later in the upcoming future." Tsukasa said as he left.

"He's weird," whispered the brown haired girl.

"I know, this school seems weird all in all. Plus Momo sensed a few charas on the way to the room," the shorter girl whispered back.

"I know, Yuki felt them too. It looks like we should go in now."

"Okay." The two girls walked into the classroom.

* * *

**~In the classroom~**

Ran flew up to Amu and whispered into her ear, "Amu, I sense two charas!"

"Honto ni*? Tell the others as well."

"Okie Dokie!" Ran shouted. She flew to the other guardians and told them the news.

Amu, Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko watched the new girls come in.

"Class, today we have two new students. Please come in," Nikaidou-Sensei said. The two girls walked in. "Please introduce yourselves to the class."

"Hey, I'm Yamada Crystal. Nice to meet ya," Crystal said with a small smile.

"Sakura Luna. Nice meeting you," Luna said with little interest.

"Yamada-san you can sit in the empty seat in the back row by the window. And Sakura-san you can sit in the empty seat by Hotori-kun. Hotori-kun could you please raise your hand?" Nikaidou said. Crystal went over to her seat and sat down. She began to stare out the window, ignoring the people whispering about her collar.

"Hotori, Hotori Tadase?" Luna muttered. She looked up to find her suspicions true. Her eyes widened as she made her way to her seat.

Tadase didn't bother to raise his hand. He only gaped as Luna walked by. He remembered her, faintly. The last time he was with her ended horribly. Supposedly during their last mission with Easter, she died.

*Flashback*

"Go," she urged Tadase. "Take my bag too. It was nice knowing you... Hotori-san."

*End Flashback*

Luna quickly sat down, avoiding his gaze.

"Okay, let's start with the lesson. Today we are going to be learning about-" Nikaidou started, but he was quickly interrupted as the door was slammed open, causing him to fall over. The students busted out into laughter as two male students ran in. They both wore the boy's uniform. The uniform consisted of a white button-up shirt, a green plaid tie, black pants and a blazer. The first boy was five foot seven. He had brown hair and emerald eyes. He wore two chains on his pants and a red dog collar. He was missing his tie. The other wore a baseball cap on top of his black hair with bangs. He was as tall as the first boy and had dark eyes and tan skin.

"Hey we're not late, are we?" The brown haired boy said slightly panting.

"Yeah, nobody's here," the black haired boy replied sarcastically.

"Oh, you must be the other transfers. Sorry I forgot. Hehe" Nikaidou said scratching the back of his head. "Would you please introduce yourselves." Nikaidou said as he got back up.

"Hey I'm Akita Dylan." The brown haired boy said with a goofy grin. Crystal glared at him from the back. She didn't like something about this boy. A small pink cat chara floated up to her. She had the same hair and eyes as her owner. She also had pink cat ears and a pink tail. She wore a sparkly light pink crop top and a black skirt with two chains. She also had on light pink flats and a matching pink collar.

"Crystal, they have charas~mew! Plus that Akita-kun smells weird~mew. Kind of like..." Yuki said

"A dog. I know what you mean Yuki. And what's with that dog collar it's stupid"

"But aren't we also wearing collars~mew?" Yuki said pointing to their collars.

"Oh ya, Urasai* Yuki" Crystal giggled jokingly.

"And you are?" Nikaidou asked the black-haired boy.

"I'm Kimura Kyle," the black-haired boy said with a small smile.

"Well Kimura-san why don't you sit in the seat in front of Sakura-san. Next to Himamori-san." He said motioning to the pinkette.

"It's HINAMORI!" Amu yelled, breaking her cool and spicy character. "I mean, get it right already." She said, going back to her outer-self.

Kyle walked by Luna, looking at her curiously. Luna looked up from her doodles at him. She narrowed her eyes, searching for memories in her head. After an awkward four seconds (Luna thought of Abraham Lincoln,) they looked away from each other.

A small chara floated up next to Luna. She had black eyes and long black hair. She had her sunglasses tucked up in her hair and wore a cream-colored off-the-shoulder blouse tucked into her leather shorts and black combat boots.

"Do you remember anything, Luna?" asked the chara.

"No, Momo, I don't," Luna sighed. "I wish."

"And Akita-san, will you please have a seat next to Yamada-san in the back. Yamada-san please raise your hand." Nikaidou said. Crystal lazily raised her hand without looking away from the window.

"Great, Yuki, just what I need. A whole year next to Dog-boy." Crystal whispered to Yuki. Yuki giggled as Dylan made his way over to her and sat down. He sniffed the air a bit and then cringed.

"Hey I'm Akita Dylan, but you can just call me Dylan." Dylan said flashing Crystal a smile.

Crystal turned to him and flashed him a quick smile before whispering, "You have a chara, don't you Dog-boy?"

Dylan looked at her weirdly, _'Where did dog-boy come from?'_ he thought.

"Well?" Crystal asked impatiently.

"_Well_ what?" Dylan asked.

"Do you have a chara or not?"

"And how would you know what a chara is?"

"Yuki, come out." The pink cat chara floated up next to her owner.

"Hey, I'm Yuki~mew" Yuki said, cringing. She could smell dog.

"So that's why you smelt of cat. Oh and this is Inuki," Dylan said pointing to his dog-like chara. Inuki had the same hair and eyes as his owner. He wore a red t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He had two chains on his pants and had one a spiky leather bracelet. He wore a pair of red converse and a red collar like Dylan's. He had caramel dog-ears and a matching tail.

"I'm Inuki, I'm Dylan's chara." Inuki said with a wave.

"No wonder you reeked of dog, am I right, Dog-boy?"

"Dog-boy? Look whose talkin', Kitty." At that Yuki suddenly chara changed with Crystal. Crystal suddenly had pink cat ears and a tail.

"Did you just call me Kitty?!" Crystal asked. Her ears flattened down to her head as she hissed at Dylan. As if on cue, Inuki chara changed with Dylan. He got a pair of caramel dog-ears and a similar tail. He started to growl back at Crystal. Luna watched amusedly as her friend fought with the boy. Crystal quickly undid her chara change when she noticed her looking.

"I'm Yamada Crystal, F.Y.I, Not Kitty. "

"Whatever you say Kitty."

"Two can play at that game, Dog-boy," Crystal said, looking out the window once again.

_'This is going to be an interesting year,' _they both thought.

* * *

**~Later at the Royal Garden~**

Amu, Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, and Tadase all sat around the table discussing the transfer students. The charas, on the other hand, were forced to do Kiseki's training.

"Those transfer students seem to have charas as well," Amu said.

"I think you're right Amu-chan," Nagi said.

"So does this mean we're getting more guardian members Amu?" Rima asked.

"Yaya thinks more guardians would be fun!" Yaya shouted, eating some candy.

"We'll have to see what Tsukasa says," Tadase said.

"I will have to check my database for more information on them," Kairi said pushing up his glasses and opening his computer.

"Yaya thought Kairi-koi promised to be less serious." Yaya pouted.

"Sorry Yaya, I forgot," Kairi said sweat dropping. He closed his computer for the time-being.

"Yaya forgives Kairi-koi!" Yaya said glomping him, switching moods.

"Anyway it looks like they're here." Kukai said pointing at the door.

Clutching their invitations, Luna and Crystal walked into the Royal Garden, both awestruck.

However, when Luna saw Tadase staring at her, her eyes widened. She got a bad feeling just by looking at him and she didn't want to think about it. She started to run away. She tripped as she ran away but recovered and ran out of the garden. Everyone stared blankly at her, especially Crystal. She had never acted like this before.

"I'll go after her," Tadase said getting up and chasing after her.

Luna looked behind her and saw him running after her. She looked at Momo and pleaded, "Help me!"

Momo stared at Luna and replied, "I'm not going to chara change. You'll have to talk to him. What's the matter with you?" Luna swallowed as she stopped and waited for him to catch up to her.

As soon as Tadase reached Luna, he grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her. "What happened that day?" Tadase demanded. "How did you-"

Luna stared blankly at him.

"Do you remember _any_ of it?" Tadase asked desperately.

"What?" Luna replied with a confused look on her face.

Tadase felt a wave of helplessness wash over him. "Do you remember the day we were on that mission with Easter-" Kiseki poked him and he stopped talking.

"No! I don't know who you are and what you want with me. I don't even know who my parents are and why I transferred here!" shouted Luna frustrated.

Tadase felt like he got stabbed in the stomach. "You... don't remember me?" he asked, but it didn't sound like much of a question.

"Replace 'remember' with 'know' and you got it right," Luna answered.

Tadase suppressed a scream. "I guess I overwhelmed you. Let's go back inside and I'll tell you more about your past," he said calmly.

"That sounds better than interrogating me," Luna said.

Tadase smiled at her and they began to walk towards the Royal Garden.

"Wait!" Luna exclaimed. Tadase looked at her. "I remember something..." He waited eagerly.

"PRINCE!" Luna yelled and began to run away while laughing maniacally.

A little Yellow crown appeared on Tadase's head. "COME BACK HERE COMMONER!" Tadase yelled, chasing after her.

* * *

**~Meanwhile, back at the Garden~**

"Okay, anyways..." Nagi said breaking the silence. "So you are-"

Suddenly the doors were slammed open.

"Are we late?" Dylan asked panting. Kyle gave his friend a look saying 'what do you think idiot'. Everyone turned to them and sweat dropped.

"You have a habit of being late and causing a ruckus. Did you know that, Dog-boy?" Crystal said mockingly.

"Oh yeah! I just remembered something!" Dylan said walking up to Crystal. "I saw this in the art room and thought you might like it." He said tossing Crystal something.

"A ball of yarn?" Crystal asked. Suddenly Yuki chara changed with her. "Damn you Dog-boy. Hey is that a squirrel?!" Crystal said pointing to a tree.

"WHERE!" Dylan said character changing with Inuki. "Damn you." He said turning back to a giggling Crystal.

"So I take it you two know each other?" Nagi asked.

"No duh, cross dresser." Rima retorted.

"Riiimaaaaa," Nagi whined, "I thought you stopped calling me that after we started dating."

"I know, but seeing them calling each other names made me feel left out." She said giggling.

"Cross dresser? Why do you call him that?" Crystal asked recovering from her laughing fit.

"Oh, well, a long time ago, like back in elementary school-"

"RRIIIMMAAA!" Nagi whined louder.

"Fine I won't tell her," Rima assured him. "I'll tell you later." Rima whispered to Crystal with a demonic smile.

"Anyways, who are your charas?" Amu asked.

"Oh yeah, this is Inuki," Dylan said as Inuki floated up to his side, "and I'm Akita Dylan." He said pointing to himself.

"What dream was he born from, why is he a dog?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, he was born from the dream to be a rock star, and I don't know why he's a dog" Dylan said. "Oh and this is my friend Kyle."

"Hey," Kyle said casually. "I'm Kimura Kyle and this is my chara, Setsuki." His chara shyly came out. Setsuki had black hair, dark eyes and pale skin. He was dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt, and a blue hoodie. He wore black converse and a silver necklace with a snowflake on it. "He was born from the desire to be like snow or shine, to be unique. Like how no two snowflakes are the same, I guess, I dont really know." Kyle sighed.

"And you, Yamada-sempai." Kairi said turning to Crystal.

"Eww, no need for the senpai honorific, makes me feel old."

"THAT'S WHAT YAYA SAID!" Yaya shouted happy someone agreed with her.

"Anyway... This is Yuki," Crystal said pointing to her cat chara, who was currently playing with the ball of yarn. "And I'm Yamada Crystal. Yuki was born from the dream of being an artist. And same as Dylan, I don't know why Yuki's a cat." Crystal said with a shrug.

"You two remind me of Ikuto and Yoru," Amu said thinking of her boyfriend.

"Who makes you think of me, _Amu_?" Ikuto said coming in through the window. He had chara changed with Yoru.

"IKUTO!" Amu shouted in surprise.

"MIKI~NYA!" Yoru said as he flew over to his girlfriend.

"YORU!" Miki exclaimed as she went to hug her neko-boyfriend.

"Why so surprised to see me, my little Ichigo," Ikuto said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu said turning a deep shade of red.

"Wait, you're Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the famous violinist?" Crystal asked.

"Yes and you are?" Ikuto asked letting go of Amu.

"I'm Yamada Crystal, this is Yuki," Crystal said motioning to her chara, "and I'm a fan of yours. I also play the violin."

"I see, well if you couldn't tell, this girl," Ikuto said once again wrapping his arms around Amu's waist, "was my inspiration for strawberry meadows."

"I see, she does look like a strawberry." Crystal said. She tried not to laugh, as Amu got more and more flustered.

"Yup, she's my little Ichigo*." Ikuto purred in her ear.

"I-Ikuto! Yamate*!" Amu stuttered as she tried to break free. Ikuto only chuckled.

"I wrote a duet part to that song."

"Really, can I hear it?" Ikuto said not letting go of Amu.

"Sure, next time I bring my violin."

"Sounds fun, I'll look forward to it." Ikuto replied. Amu couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She couldn't play duets with him, but then again she doesn't know how to play an instrument.

"Hey sorry to interrupt, but you and Dylan are still in your character changes." Kukai pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Crystal said looking at her tail, "Yuki, can you undo this please?" She said looking at her chara, who was busy talking with Yoru.

"So you're a cat too~nya?" Yoru asked.

"Ya~mew" Yuki replied as they tossed the ball of yarn back and forth.

"What's up with the mew~nya?"

"What's up with the nya~mew?"

"Good point~nya. Wanna be friends~nya?"

"Sure~mew." Yuki said with a smile. Miki felt a little jealous as she watched the two play with the yarn, but she wasn't worried. She was too focused on drawing the scene.

"IKUTO HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF AND LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Utau shouted as she burst into the Garden.

"Sorry Utau, but I really wanted to see Amu and couldn't wait." Ikuto said pouting.

"I wanted to see Kukai as well!" Utau shouted.

"Aww, You wanted to see me Pop Star." Kukai said walking up to Utau.

"Yes, You are such a kid." Utau snapped.

"You were the one who said it, not me."

"Urasai you kid." Utau said pouting.

"You know what happens if you call me a kid one more time?" Kukai said with a smirk.

"And what would that be, kid?" Utau asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"I think you know." Kukai said leaning in to kiss her.

"oh, I do know." Utau said leaning in and kissing him.

Their kiss was cut short as Luna burst back in the garden. She was laughing like a maniac as a character changed Tadase.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL YOUR KING A PRINCE AND THEN RUN! GET BACK HERE COMMONER!" Tadase shouted as he chased Luna.

"Dear God." Kairi said rubbing his forehead, "Who said prince?"

"My bets on that girl he's chasing" Dylan said snapping out of his chara change.

"Ya, it probably was her. Wait, this happens every time someone says prince?" Crystal asked shocked. She also had finally come out of here chara change.

"Yes every time," Rima said gritting her teeth, "I'll go get the bucket."

"YOU, CAT COMMONER!" Tadase said pointing to Crystal.

"Did he just call me a commoner?" Crystal asked the guardians. They all sweat dropped.

"YES I CALLED YOU COMMONER! NOW DO THE BIDDING OF YOUR KING AND-" Tadase was cut off when Crystal drop-kicked him in the face. Rima dropped the bucket. Everyone was shocked. Everyone simply stared at Crystal, except Luna since she was used to this. Luna grinned at Crystal.

"What?" Crystal said dusting off here skirt and stepping away from an unconscious Tadase

"Woah, Kitty's got claws." Dylan said with a small chuckle.

"Shut it Dog-boy or I'll kick you in a place were the sun don't shine." Crystal snapped.

"She means it," added Luna.

"Wow, Kiddy King got knocked out by a girl." Ikuto said laughing, "That was pretty cool." Ikuto said giving Crystal a high five. Amu watched as her boyfriend high fived the girl who had just knocked out her friend. What was with this girl? She didn't like her. But little did she know it was only because she was jealous.

"Yaya thinks we should wake up Tadase-kun and show Crystal-chi and Luna-tan our charas!" Yaya shouted with a lollipop in her hand.

"That's actually a good idea Yaya." Amu said breaking away from her thoughts.

"I'll wake up Tadase." Rima said with an evil smile.

"Rima, just don't hurt him." Nagi said sweat dropping at his girlfriend's evilness.

"I won't." Rima grabbed the kettle of hot water and poured it over Tadase. Tadase suddenly jumped up.

"ITAI*! Who did that?" Tadase asked shaking off the water.

"Who knows." Rima said throwing the kettle aside.

"Hi, I'm Luna," Luna said cheerfully. "Sorry if I seemed like a wuss a while. It's just..." She looked away just as Tadase glanced at her. "No biggie. Anyways, this is my chara Momo." Momo waved. "She was born from the desire to be more brave and to protect others."

"YAYA'S TURN! I'm Yaya! I'm the ace of clubs and this is Pepe-chan!" Yaya said way too loud and with way too much enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you~dechu" Pepe said.

"Is she always this loud?" Luna asked Nagi

"Hehe, ya she's always like this. It's cause she's always sugar-high."

"It seems like I might have some competition for craziest. Do you know where she keeps her candy?"

"No, she hides it from us since we try to take it away." Nagi said sweat dropping.

"Nagi, time to introduce us." Rhythm said.

"Alright. I'm Nagihiko-"

"You mean Na-de-shi-ko" Rima said interrupting Nagi

"Rima!" Nagi whined

"Time to get revenge bro. Make it cool!" Rhythm said with a thumbs up.

"Wait rhythm no-" But he was cut of by the character change. A pair of blue headphones appeared on his shoulders. He went over to Rima, and with a smirk on his face, wrapped his arms around her waist. "Aww, Rima-_koi_, why do you have to tease me like that. It makes me want to tease you."

"Nagi! G-Get o-off!" Rima stuttered as she tried to break free.

"Nope, _Rima-koi._" Nagi said. Suddenly the headphones disappeared and Nagi let go. "RHYTHM!" Nagi yelled at his chara. Crystal, Luna, Kyle, and Dylan all stared at his odd chara change.

"Sorry about that," Nagi said laughing awkwardly, "but as I was saying, I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko, but you can call me Nagi. I'm the jack of diamonds. This," he said pointing to his blue chara, "is Rhythm."

"Yo!" Rhythm said with a thumbs up.

"And this is Temari." Nagi said pointing to his purple chara.

"I'm very pleased to meet you." Temari said with a bow.

"So I take it Rhythms a playboy?" Crystal asked

"Playboy, uh-oh" Nagi said.

"Make it cool!" Rhythm said with a thumbs up. The blue headphones popped on to Nagi's shoulders. He picked up Crystal bridal-style.

"Oh I'm a playboy aren't I? So I should do this, because this is what playboys do. Right?" Nagi said with a smirk. Dylan got slightly angry, like he wanted to punch him. But he just brushed it off. Before Crystal could punch him an evil aura appeared behind them.

"NA-GI-HI-KO!" Rima said giving him one of her famous glares. Nagihiko quickly came out of his chara change. He put down Crystal.

"Sorry Rima. It wasn't my fault, it was Rhythm!" Nagi pleaded. Rima turned her glare to Rhythm.

"Woah sorry dude, don't kill me." Rhythm said retreating behind Nagi.

"Kusukusukusukusukusu, Rima's angry." KusuKusu said laughing.

"My, my what a shameful brother." Temari said shaking her head.

"Anyways, I'm Mashiro Rima, I'm the queen of diamonds. This is KusuKusu." Rima said.

"Hey chibi why don't you show the newbies your little routine." Utau said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare." warned Rima.

"What was it again? Tala-balance?" Utau asked.

"It's Bala-balance you baka*!" Rima shouted with a glint in her eyes.

"Rima the usual! Chara change!" KusuKusu shouted. A green star and teardrop appeared on Rima's face

"Bala-Balance!" Both Rima and KusuKusu shouted as they did the pose.

Rima snapped out of the change and curled into a ball.

"Oh no! It's the ball!" Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia yelled.

"Rima! Please come out!" Amu pleaded.

"Well I'm Souma Kukai, I'm the jack of Spades, and this little dude is Daichi." Kukai said with his signature grin.

"Yo." Daichi said wearing a matching grin.

"This Pop star is Hoshina Utau. But as you can see her hair is down right now. So here we know her as Tsukiyomi Utau. But I call her Pop star." Kukai said pointing to Utau.

"Yeah, which might give my secret away, baka. I'm the queen of spades. This devil is Iru. The angel is Eru." Utau said.

"Love is in the air!" shouted Eru.

"Urasai!" Iru said as she kicked Eru.

"My name is Sanjo Kairi. I am currently the jack of clubs. My guardian character is Musashi." Kairi said pushing up his glasses

"A samurai always greets others with respect." Musashi said with a bow.

"I'm Hotori Tadase. I am the King of clubs. This is Kiseki." Tadase said with a smile.

"You will bow down to your king!" Kiseki said arrogantly.

"King my butt~mew," Yuki said sticking out her tongue.

"Ya I gotta agree with Yuki you don't really look like a king. You look more like a prince," Inuki said flying over next to Yuki.

"Prince?" Tadase said with a mysterious aura surrounding him. Rima quickly slammed the bucket over his head.

"Ya, I mean just look at your crown.~mew" Yuki said.

"I know it's pretty small." Inuki said stealing it off his head. "Yuki catch!" Inuki tossed the crown to Yuki. She caught it.

"Let's play catch~mew." Yuki said tossing it back. "You're cool Inuki.~mew"

"You too Yuki!" Inuki said as they tossed the crown back and forth.

"I have to agree with those two. Kiddy-king isn't much of a king either. Yo, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I'm the king of spades. This is Yoru." Ikuto said nonchalantly.

"Nice to meetcha~nya!" Yoru said with a smile.

"And I'm the joker Hinamori Amu. My charas are Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia."

"Hiya I'm Ran!" Ran said waving her pom-poms.

"I'm Miki." Miki said while she continued to draw.

"I'm Su~desu." said Su.

"I'm Dia," said Dia.

"Why do you have so many?" Kyle asked.

"Hehe, I don't know," Amu laughed nervously.

"So what do you guys want with us?" Kyle asked.

"We would like for you to join the guardians," Tadase said.

"What do you guys do?" Luna asked.

"Well we help out with the school. Help the other students. But most importantly we battle-"

"Minna*! X-eggs!" Daichi said.

"Hey new kids, can you charanari? Hinamori can purify them." Kukai asked Luna, Kyle, Crystal, and Dylan.

"You betcha. Inuki time to rock," Dylan said.

"Come on, Setsuki," Kyle said to his chara.

"Alrighty Momo," Luna told her chara.

"Ready to do this Yuki?" Crystal asked Yuki.

The Guardians ran out of the Royal Garden. They stood outside, trying to sense the X-egg.

"Watashi no kokoro!" say Dylan.

"Atashi no kokoro!" say Crystal.

"Boku no kokoro!" say Kyle.

"Luna no kokoro!" say Luna.

"Watashi no kokoro!" say Amu.

"UNLOCK!" says everyone.

"Chara Nari: Dog Rocker!" Dylan says.

"Chara Nari: Mew Mew Artist!" Crystal says.

"Chara Nari: Ice Prince!" Kyle says.

"Chara Nari: New Moon Princess!" Luna says.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!" Amu says.

Dylan had on a red shirt with ripped sleeves. He wore ripped black jeans with two chains. He had on a pair of red converse and a spikey leather wristband on each wrist. He had the same dog-ears and tail from his character change. He still had his collar. He had a red electric guitar on his back.

Crystal had on a light pink sparkly crop top and a black skirt. She had on a utility belt full of different art supplies, (paint brush, sculpting knife, palette knife, color pencils, pencils, erasers, conductors baton, etc) and a pair of sparkle pink flats. She still had on her collar and had the same ears and tail as her character change. She also had a what looked like cat claws on each one of her fingers on her left hand.

Luna had on a black dress with a black leather hoodie over. She wore black combat boots with her hair down. Her eyes were now light gray. She had a white staff with a silver crescent moon on top.

Kyle's hair turned ice blue and he had on a blue sports jacket, dark jeans, and white and blue high tops. He wore a silver necklace with a snowflake on it. There was a mysterious blue aura surrounding him. He had slight frost covering his skin and his eyes were ice blue.

"Dog Rocker, really Dog-Boy?" Crystal asked mockingly.

"Look who's talkin' Mew Mew Artist." Dylan shot back.

"Urasai!"

"Guys!" Luna shouted. "The eggs."

"How many are there?" Kyle asked.

"I think about 20," Luna said counting. "How many do you sense Momo?"

"22!" Momo answered.

"We can't lose track of any of them. Luna you get them from the front, Kyle around the back, Dog-boy from the right, and I'll take the left. We gather them here then Amu will purify them. Got it?" Crystal said.

"Who put Kitty in charge?" Dylan asked.

"I put myself in charge since I was the first one to come up with a plan. Come on we don't have time to waste. Let's go!" Crystal shouted. They all ran off in their separate directions while Amu waited for her turn.

* * *

**~With Dylan~**

Dylan ran to the group of X-eggs. They were wreaking havoc on the soccer field. He had to get their attention. Dylan stood his ground and shouted;

"Super Sonic Bark!" His bark echoed throughout the field. The x-eggs started heading away from him. He pulled his guitar from his back.

"Rockers Jam!" He started playing. Red and black notes shot out from his guitar at the eggs. The eggs started heading back towards Amu. He kept playing as he chased them in Amu's direction.

* * *

**~With Crystal~**

Crystal watched as the x-eggs reeked havoc. She couldn't destroy them so she had to be careful with her attacks. She pulled a paintbrush out of her tool belt.

"Artist's creation!" Crystal yelled as she swipe the air with her brush, "x-egg magnet!" a small black magnet appeared. She grabbed it and swiped her brush again, "Artist's creation: bike!" A light pink motorcycle appeared in front of her. She hopped on to the bike and attached the magnet to the bike. The x-eggs were drawn to the magnet. They started heading towards the bike. They fired an attack but Crystal started the bike and dodged it. She headed to Amu with the x-eggs close behind. She kept dodging the attacks, as she got closer.

* * *

**~With Luna~**

Luna knew she also had to distract the group of x-eggs. "Eclipse Attack!" Luna yelled as she pulled out her staff and shot moonbeams at the x-eggs. The rays surrounded the x-eggs and enveloped them in darkness. The x-eggs screamed tiny screams of terror as they flailed in the darkness, trying to see. Luna kept an eye on the x-eggs to make sure they couldn't see.

"Moon Beam!" Luna shot white rays toward the x-eggs and made a pulling motion with her hand. As Luna ran towards Amu, the x-eggs followed.

* * *

**~With Kyle~**

Kyle watched as Luna ran past him making a simple pulling motion with her hand and the x-eggs followed. He had an idea, but he needed her help.

"Luna!" Luna turned around. "I need your help."  
"And why would I help _you_?" Luna asked, crossing her arms.

Kyle smiled. "Because it'll help us getting the x-eggs," he said.

Luna didn't smile. "I'm not flattered," she coldly said, "but I will help. What do I need to do?"

"I'm going to freeze the x-eggs, but just so they can't move. Then, maybe we can do a combined attack. You can pull them towards Amu and I'll make sure they stay near her," Kyle explained. "Winter Freeze!"

Ice started to gather around the x-eggs and gradually trapped them.

"Now, Luna," said Kyle.

"Moon Beam!" shouted Luna, and she made the pulling motion with her hand and "popped" her hand at Amu. The x-eggs lurched forward and zoomed towards Amu.

"Yay," Luna happily said, as she was about to give Kyle a high-five. Kyle shook his head.

"Don't, Luna," said Kyle. "You'll freeze your hand if you touch me."

"Who cares, we make a good team." Luna smiled, and she forced a high-five out of him.

* * *

**~Back with Amu~**

Amu waited as she saw the others appear in the distance. They were doing much better than she did her first time. Dylan appeared playing the guitar, chasing the x-eggs. Next Crystal appeared on a motorcycle. Amu looked confusedly at her since no eggs were in sight. But a few second later x-eggs followed closely behind. Luna and Kyle were running in front of the x-eggs. Strangely enough, one group was enveloped in darkness and the other was encased in ice.

Amy watched, as they were able to contain the x-eggs. She put her hands over her heart.

"Negative heart! Unlock!" The x-eggs were beginning to be purified. But suddenly half broke free.

"What happened!?" Kyle asked as he watched the x-eggs break free. "Weren't you supposed to purify them?"

"I was, but this has never happened before!" Amu said as she wondered what to do.

"Can you purify them again?" Luna asked.

"Only if they are still and in one place!"

"What should we do?!" Dylan asked.

"I have an idea. Artist's creation: Violin!" Crystal shouted. A violin and bow appeared before her. She grabbed them and placed the violin on her shoulder. "Violinist's Melody!" She started playing a gentle song on her violin. Light pink music notes started flying out of her violin. When they came in contact with an egg it purified them. As soon as all the x-eggs were purified she stopped playing. The other guardians came running to see what happened.

"Who was playing the violin?" Kukai asked panting.

"Crystal did, she purified the eggs," Luna said smiling at her friend.

"It was like Utau's Angel's cradle." Amu said.

"So that was your song Crystal?" Ikuto asked looking at her violin.

"Ya, it's a lullaby. I can play different songs for different effects. Like I can use songs as weapons too." Crystal told Ikuto.

"That's pretty cool." Ikuto said high-fiving Crystal. Amy got jealous and thought, _'He never said my moves were cool.'_

"I think we should make it official. Yamada-San will be the queen of hearts. Akita-San will be the king of hearts. Sakura-San the ace of hearts, and Kimura-San the jack of hearts," announced Tadase.

"Sakura-san?" Ikuto and Utau mumbled. Luna Sakura was the name of their cousin. "But she died during an Easter mission," Utau thought.

"Yaya thinks we should head back to the Royal Garden and celebrate!" Yaya shouted. The new guardians and Amu undid their charanaris and headed back to the garden As Luna started to leave Ikuto stopped her.

"Wait," Ikuto said. "Aren't you Luna-"

"And how do you know me?" Luna demanded.

"You're my cousin. Remember? I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Ikuto said.

Luna searched her mind for anything concerning the name Ikuto. "Nope. I think you have the wrong person," Luna answered. "I don't know much of my family or past. All I know is that my name is Luna Sakura and I was supposedly dead." Luna covered her mouth after saying it. She obviously said too much. Ikuto gaped at her.

Luna forced a smile. "Well, I said too much already. I'm already exhausted from Tadase or whatever his name is interrogating me. Please don't try to give me false info unless you have proof," she said and walked away.

"Stop." Ikuto grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "You are my cousin, but I don't have proof right now. All I know is that it's the truth. I won't bug you like that Kiddy-King did."

Luna hesitated for a moment. "We'll see," she answered. "I hope we'll meet again, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." She pushed Ikuto's arm away and just like that, she disappeared.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**Leave a comment/flame/review/idea/hope/dream**

**the japanese words and meanings: (for those who don't know)**

**Ohayo: Good Morining**

**Honto/Honto ni: Really**

**Urasai: Shut up**

**Ichigo: Strawberry**

**Baka: stupid**

**Itai: Ouch**

**and the whole watashi/atashi/boku/ore/*name no kokoro means my heart**

**Chara nari is character transformation.**

**BYE BYE FOR NOW! EAT LOTS OF FOOD!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Day at School

**So I already am publishing the second chapter. I might not get chapters out as often as this. But at most one every week. I know how it is to have to wait a long time for a chapter. So we will try to be good about updates.**

**Ikuto: You should put in more Amuto.**

**NutellaUnicorn: Later, now be a good Kitty and say the disclaimer.**

**Ikuto: Kitty?**

**Kpop-Squirrel: If you do it we will put in more Amuto.**

**Ikuto: NutellaUnicorn and Kpop-Squirrel don't own Shugo Chara or else I would have actually kissed Amu.**

**Kpop-Squirrel: Thanks Ikuto!**

**NutellaUnicorn: ACTION**

* * *

**~Crystal's POV~**

It's been about two weeks since I started Seiyo. There have been no other x-egg attacks like the first day. So the guardians can actually be pretty boring. All we do other than battle x-eggs is paperwork, and lots of it. Class is ok, though I never really liked school. I mean who does. I got my favorite classes but otherwise, I would rather be sleeping. It's first period Japanese so I'm just zoning out. Dog-boy sits next to me in every class we have together. Unfortunately, he is in every class with me except art; I have a combo of all the arts while he has an extra fitness block since he is on the soccer team with Kukai. Dog-boy, however, is not here. Yay. He usually comes 5 minutes late. But it's been 20 minutes, and if I'm lucky he will be absent. I turned my head to stare out the window. Today was probably just going to be another boring day.

* * *

**~Luna POV~**

How awkward is it that whenever I have class with Prince I feel him staring at me. He's also always tries to be my partner every chance he gets. Well, except science. My lab partner is Kyle.  
So I'm in 1st period Calculus with Princey and we're having a 3-minute quick review session before our test. Mr. Sato announced that he would be leaving us alone and don't fool around and left. Probably to hang out with the nurse who's very popular with the men.  
Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and just as I expected, it's Princey.

"Well, what do you want Kiddy King?" I asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"Where did you get Kiddy King from anyways?" Tadase muttered.

"Ikuto. I thought it was awesome. So I'm stealing it," I answered sweetly. He sweat-dropped.

"So, umm, do you want to review with me?" He asked.

"If I must, _Prince_," I answered. The yellow crown appeared on his head and he whispered, "Prince?" He stood up on his desk and yelled, "FIRST I WILL DOMINATE THE MATH TEST, THEN THE WORLD. MWAHAHAHA!"

Crap. Not good. Everyone was staring at him. I chara changed, whispered "Object Manipulation," and stared at the bucket. Immediately, the bucket flew at Tadase and landed on his head. Tadase stopped yelling about being king of the world or something. Everyone burst out into laughter after 5 seconds of awkward silence.

"Luna! Why!" Tadase murmured, and he blushed. I giggled. Well, that was a lot of fun. Fortunately, Tadase managed to get off the desk and I put the bucket in its rightful place before Mr. Sato came in.

"I hope you're ready for the test," he said.

Heh. I was BORN for this test. COME AT ME UNIVERSE. I HAVE SPENT ALL OF MY YEARS FOR THIS TEST.  
Nah. I'll probably flunk.

* * *

**~Dylan POV~**

Shit, shit, shit, shit. So I'm running incredibly late. I usually am late, but now I'm 20 minutes late. I seriously considered just skipping school. I character changed with Inuki so that I can run faster. I quickly ran into the school and to the class. I slowed down in front of the door. Ok, just act like nothing happened.  
I slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Nice of you to join us Akita-san." Our bitch of a Japanese teacher, Ms. Saito said. Emphasis on the Ms.

"Ya, uh, sorry I'm late?" I said more like a question.

"Take your seat." She said, returning to the lesson.

I saw Kitty snickering in the back. Jeez she won't let anything by me. She already mocks me for being 5 minutes late; imagine the hell she is going to raise. I made my way to the back at sat down in my seat.

"What happened Dog-boy you're later than usual? Did you lose track of time while chasing a squirrel?" She said with a smirk. Damn I don't have a good comeback.

"Shut up Kitty, or I'll give you a bath." I said.

"Just cause I'm like a cat doesn't mean I hate water." She said.

"So just because I'm a dog doesn't mean I chase squirrels."

"Yes, but you do that anyway."

"Says the one who always has milk for lunch."

"Says the one who growls at people."

"Says the girl who hisses at people."

"Please Dog-boy, at least I don't chase my own tail." Damn I got no more comebacks.

"Damn you Kitty." I muttered.

"And stop calling me Kitty!" She hissed.

"Then stop calling me Dog-boy!" I growled.

"Not a chance." She said. She turned and looked out the window. Ending our conversation.

"Then you shall forever remain Kitty. And I know you can hear me with your super cat hearing." I whispered. The teacher was practically glaring at us throughout our argument.

She turned to me. "Ya I can hear you. But don't you have super doggy hearing as well?" She whispered back.

"Ya, I guess we're kinda the same." I whispered with a shrug.

"Ya, guess you're right." She whispered. She turned back to the window. I put my head on the desk and just waited for class to end.

* * *

**~Fitness: Rima's POV~**

Two words: I. HATE. FITNESS.

Ok that's three words. I suck at math ok! It's a hundred degrees out here. Today we are playing ultimate Frisbee. Thank God the teacher split our class into groups. It's Amu, Utau, Crystal, Dylan, Nagi, and I, against Kukai, Tadase, Kyle, Ikuto, and Luna. So since we have one more person it wasn't fair. So I graciously volunteered to sit out so the match was even. I watched them play as I sat on the sidelines. Such a shame I couldn't play, ya right. The Frisbee was passed to Nagi and he caught it.

"GO NAGI!" I shouted without thinking. Damn it! Nagi blew me a kiss and went back to playing. Damn I was blushing, what this guy does to me. But goddamn he was hot. Just the way his hair swayed as he ran. Crystal walked over to me and stood next to me.

"Hey Rima-chan, what's up." Crystal asked.

"Nothing much, you." I said boredly.

"I'm being forced to play a sport. Lucky you get to sit out." She said with a sigh.

"Yes I'm just that lucky. Plus I suck at sports."

"Ya, me too. I'm more of the artsy type."

"Well I guess we have something in common." I said, flashing her a smile. I liked this girl.

"Hey how come on the first day you called Nagihiko-kun a cross dresser? What was that about?" Crystal said with a smirk. She knows this is something good.

"Well a long time ago back in elementary school, back when I used to hate Nagi, he used to dress as a girl!" I said with a smirk.

"What! No way!" She half-shouted.

"He was called Nadeshiko! Temari is from when he was a girl!"

"OH. MY. GOD! DOES HE STILL DO IT?! WHY!?"

"No he doesn't do it anymore. He stopped in like the second year of middle school though, with my help. But for the why part, apparently according to 'Fujisaki tradition', in order for the males to dance better, they have to dress as girls for most of their childhood. In order to be more graceful or something..." I tried not to laugh. It's been awhile since I told this story. Only the guardians knew about his secret.

"Woooow. How did you find out?" Crystal asked. She looked really interested, also like she could bust up laughing any minute now.

"Well he was talking to a psychic who meet Nadeshiko. She said she sensed the same chara as the girl. I gave him the name cross dresser. The name stuck and even after he stopped I still called him that. But when we started dating I promised I would stop. BUT THE BEST PART IS HE SAID NADE WAS HIS TWIN, SO ALL THE GUYS ARE ASKING IF SHE'S HOT NOW!"

"OMG! WHAT DOES HE SAY?!"

"He usually laughs awkwardly then says, 'I guess'." At that neither of us could hold it in anymore. We started laughing so hard I think I was crying. When we finally recovered Crystal asked me a question.

"Wow, is that why you used to hate him?" Crystal said turning serious for a second.

"Well to tell you the truth, I don't think I _really_ hated him. I think I was jealous that his _sister_ was Amu's best friend. Then I was afraid he was going to steal her from me. The cross dressing thing did make me lose respect for him, he was lying to everyone. But now I know why he is still lying. It's embarrassing. Hey," I said turning to her.

"Ya?" She asked.

"You're not going to steal Amu from me, are you?" I asked. I didn't think she would, but you never know.

"As long as you don't steal Luna from me." She said with a kind smile. I smiled back.

"I think we got ourselves a deal." I said sticking my hand out. She grasped it and shook it.

"Friends?" She asked.

"Friends." I said. She was pretty cool. I like this girl.

"Heads up!" Kukai screamed. I quickly put up my hands to block my face from the impact. But it never came. Crystal had caught the Frisbee.

"Hey Dog-boy! Fetch!" She said as she threw the Frisbee. At the word 'fetch' Dylan chara changed with Inuki. He ran to catch the Frisbee. He jumped up in the air, AND CAUGHT IT WITH HIS MOUTH!

"Gwad id!" He said with it still in his mouth.

"Nice catch Dog-boy!" Crystal shouted smirking. Realizing what happened Dylan quickly undid the chara change and spit out the Frisbee.

"Damn you Kitty! You did that on purpose!" He shouted at her.

"So! It was funny! At least no one saw!" She shouted back.

"How kind of you!" He shouted sarcastically. "I will get my revenge!"

"I'll be waiting!" She said smirking. Those two need to get together. I'm sure everyone can see they probably like each other. I mean the way they fight, the name-calling. Wait. Weren't Nagi, and me similar? Wow I wonder if it was obvious for us two. I think its time to play matchmaker. I was successful before, Yaya and Kairi. And my biggest triumph, Ikuto and Amu. Be prepared Crystal, Dylan, I never fail. I smirked to myself.

"Rima," Nagi said coming up to me, "Why are you smirking, what are you planning?" He knew me too well. And I can't lie to him, since he can see through all my lies.

"You'll see."

* * *

**~Last Period, Kyle POV~**

It's science class and we're dissecting a frog, again. My lab partner is Luna and she's more morbid than I thought. When I asked her if she wanted me to do the cutting this is what she said: "No, it's fine. I like sharp things."

"I like sharp things"? Let me tell you, 'I like sharp things' coming from a short, cute, innocent-looking girl is pretty scary. Well, anyways, Luna's just cutting the frog's stomach in half with the scissors. She had on her lab goggles and she tied her hair back. Her face had on a determined look as she looked at our lab worksheet and kept cutting away. She has skills.

Luna looked up and saw me staring at her. How awkward. I didn't mean to. She smiled and teased, "Why are you staring at me? Am I that beautiful?"

"Uh, no..." I answered, joking of course.

Her face fell. "Oh," she said sadly, and looked down.

I gently took her chin and lifted it up. "Of course not, silly. I'm just joking," I quickly said.

She brushes my hand away from her. "Didn't seem like it, dear," she replied sarcastically.

"Well I was."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was."

"No you weren't."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, see, you agree with me." I said triumphantly.

"Damn that trick always works." Luna muttered. She's cute when she's angry.

"That trick doesn't always work you know."

"Go die in a hole!" She said angrily. She went back to dissecting the frog. Though she was so angry it looked like she was trying to re-murder it. Why did she have to be so damn cold to me? Uh-oh, cold. I felt my skin frost and I knew my eyes and hair had changed color. Damn, this never happened before when someone was mean or cold to me before. So why was it different when it was her? Maybe because I like her a bit, it seems colder. Like it hurts me more.

"Hey, hand me the scalpel!" she said still angry.

"I'm kinda busy," I said. I had to undo the change or I would freeze everything I touch. My seat was already starting to freeze.

"What are you so busy with?" She asked whipping her head around to see me. "Oh."

"Ya."

"Why did you chara change?" She whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe because you were so cold to me. I usually only change when I touch something extremely cold, like ice. Never when someone was mean to me. But maybe when you were mean to me, it hurt more, felt colder."

"Well I'm sorry. I didn't know I was acting so mean to you. It just hurt when you teased me about the beautiful comment. I guess I kinda wanted you to say yes. And then when you said no I was hurt, and when you said you were joking I did want to believe you. But I guess I just couldn't believe someone thought I was pretty."

Wow, she's actually really fragile. I didn't know what I said really mattered to her.

"Why does what I say matter?" I asked.

"Well this isn't the best place to say it. I mean what kind of confession is said in front of a frog corpse. "

"Confession?" I felt my chara change undo. It must be because I was blushing. I mean my face was practically radiating heat.

"Well I don't know, maybe it started when we fought the x-eggs. We made a good team. You were also pretty cool when you fought. I mean you're cool in general, and you're smart, kind, caring, hard working, funny, and you're fun to be around. I don't know. But I get a warm feeling around you, and I like it." She looked down after that.

I looked away as well. I was blushing so hard, it was too embarrassing and I didn't want her to see.

"I like you too. You were fun to work with too. I think you are mysterious, and that's cool. You are smart and pretty and funny. And I know that warm feeling you were talking about, and I like it too." I turned to face her and flashed her a smile. She smiled back at me. God, I love her smile. Luna leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I could feel my face get red.

"Wow so romantic, a confession and a kiss on the cheek. All in front of a corpse." I joked.

"I know, every girl dreams of a perfect moment like this," she joked back. We stared at each other for a while before we started laughing our asses off.

"Hey Luna, does that mean that if I asked, you would be my girlfriend?" I asked shyly.

"Sure, but you have to ask properly." She said with an innocent giggle. Innocent my ass, she's devious.

I looked her in the eye and asked, "Luna, would you please be my girlfriend, I promise, on this frog's corpse, to love you forever if you say yes. "

Her smile widened and she answered with the single greatest word she could have possibly said: "Yes. So does this mean I can call you Kyle-koi?"

"Only if I can call you Luna-koi."

"Deal."

I turned to see Tadase glaring holes into my back. When he noticed me looking, he turned around, but he still looked mad. What did he want? He probably saw everything. He seems really pissed. I just hope he doesn't give me more guardian work. Who cares, I am just too happy now.

* * *

**~Later at the Guardian Meeting, Normal POV~**

Kyle and Luna walked hand in hand to the Royal Garden. As soon as they walked in Crystal tackled Luna to the ground.

"So the rumors _are _true! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!?" Crystal yelled, shaking Luna's shoulders. Everyone sweat dropped at Crystal's odd behavior.

"Gomen, gomen.* I meant to tell you as soon as I saw you. Which is now." Luna said, as if this was normal.

"Wow Kitty, I didn't know you had this side to you." Dylan said smirking.

"Urasai, everyone has a secret side to them." She said getting off the ground. She helped Luna up and they went over to the guardians' table. Everyone took their seats. Tadase sat in the king's chair. Then went Rima, Nagi, Kukai, Utau, Kairi, Yaya, Ikuto, Amu, Crystal, Dylan, Kyle, and then Luna.

"So Luna, TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Crystal shouted slamming her hands on the table. The teapot shook and almost spilled onto the paperwork.

"Later, later," Luna said, waving her aside.

"Fine." Crystal said, calming down.

"Guardians, we should get to work. We have a lot of paperwork to do." Tadase said with a smile.

"Ugh." groaned Rima.

"Yaya hates paperwork! It's too boring!" Yaya yelled, throwing a temper tantrum.

"Nade-chan can you pass me the paperwork on the classroom materials." Crystal asked Nagi.

"Sure thing Crystal-chan. " Nagi said passing her the papers. Everyone suddenly froze, except Crystal, when they realized she called Nagi Nade.

"OH MY GOD YOU RESPONDED TO NADE! Rima was telling the truth," Crystal said, bursting into laughter. Everyone joined her while Nagi merely hid his face in his hands.

"RIIIIMAAAA!" Nagi whined. "Why did you tell her?"

"She asked and you couldn't resist." Rima said still laughing.

"I just can't believe you responded!" Said Crystal. "Ne ne*, can you still do your Nadeshiko voice?"

"Wait who's Nadeshiko?" Kyle asked.

"Nadeshiko was my name back when I used to have to dress as a girl." Nagi said still hiding his face.

"You used to cross dress?" Dylan asked.

"It was for a family tradition. To dance better." Nagi said.

"Who else knows?" Kyle asked.

"Only the guardians and Tsukasa."

"Hey you never answered my question." Crystal said.

"Umm I think."

"Do it please!" Crystal begged.

"Ok."

"Wait!" Crystal went over to Nagi. She took her scrunchie out of her hair and put Nagi's up.

'Wow Crystal actually looks kinda pretty with her hair down. She should wear it like that more often' Dylan thought. 'Wait, why did I just think that. And did I call Kitty Crystal! What the hell is happening to me'

"Ohayo minna*, It's nice to see you again." Nagi said in the perfect Nadeshiko voice. Everyone started laughing. Nagi took the scrunchie out and gave it back to Crystal. She tied her hair up again.

'Damn, she put her hair back up. Wait, shit I did not just think that.' Dylan thought.

"Rima, this is all your fault." Nagi pouted.

"You're cute when you pout so I don't mind the trouble I've caused you."

"You owe me."

"What do I owe you, name your price."

"A kiss." Nagi said with a smirk. Rima instantly turned red.

"What!" She screamed.

"I said you owe me a kiss. I never said it had to be on the lips, but since you assumed it had to be now it does." He said still smirking.

"You devious bastard." Rima said emitting a very scary aura.

"That's why you love me." He said smugly.

"You are listening to Rhythm too much." Rima said shooting the chara a death glare.

"Are you gonna kiss me or are you too embarrassed?"

"Yes I'm embarrassed but I'm not backing down." She grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. It lasted nearly five minutes.

"Wow," Luna said.

"You know, I never said it had to be that long," Nagi said.

"I know, I just felt like it." Rima said with a shrug.

"Rima-tan's a hentai!*" Yaya yelled giggling.

"Minna, we have to do the paperwork." Kairi said,

"Kairi-koi has to be less serious. For every day Kairi-koi is less serious, Yaya will give you a kiss!" Yaya said happily.

"What's it with kisses today?" Luna wondered out loud, smiling when she remembered science class.

"You're such a hypocrite Luna. I heard about that cheek kiss in science," Utau said smirking.

"NANI*?!" Tadase yelled.

"Yes but don't you and Kukai do worse? You know your punishment and all," Luna retorted.

"Damn this school and gossip," Utau muttered.

"I feel like I'm not the only perv anymore," Ikuto said with a chuckle.

"Yes, but you are still the biggest perv," Amu said.

"Oh I am aren't I?" Ikuto said as he pulled Amu onto his lap. "Well I guess that's too bad for you." Ikuto whispered in her ear.

"Guys, can we get back to the paperwork." Tadase said, eager to stop this coupley atmosphere.

"Yaya doesn't want to do paperwork!" Yaya whined. "Hey, let's get to know Kyle-kun, Dylan-kun, Crystal-chi, and Luna-tan better!"

"That's actually a good idea Yaya." Kukai said. "I got a question, how did you guys know each other? 'Cause Kimura and Akita were friends before and so were Yamada and Sakura right?" Kukai asked.

"Well me and Kyle are childhood friends. He and I were the only kids in our school with charas so that kind of bonded us. Plus he was the one who always supported my dream." Dylan said.

"What's your dream?" Rima asked.

"Well, I want to be a rock star. I love playing the electric guitar, and I love performing. I would do anything for my dream." Dylan said with a smile on his face.

'Wow, Dylan's kind of like me. I would do anything for my dream as well.' Crystal thought. 'Wait! I meant Dog-boy. Shit did I actually call him Dylan?'

"What about you Yamada-chan?" Nagi asked.

"Well. Luna and I are like sisters. Technically she is my sister though. My family took her in after I found her. We were twelve and I was walking home. I passed by a science lab near my house. It was in flames with smoke coming out. I found her passed out in front of the lab. I carried her home, treated her wounds, and nursed her back to health. When she finally regained consciousness she asked me where she was. I asked her what had happened and she remembered nothing of her past, only her name, and a memory of a crescent moon. She had her chara, but she didn't know anything either."

"Wow, so you don't know anything?" Amu asked sympathetically.

"Well we will be here to help you." Kukai said with a thumbs up.

"We will support you the whole way, Luna." Kyle said as he grabbed Luna's hand.

Tadase scoffed, but nobody heard.

"And just like Kyle, she's always there for me and supports me as i support her." Crystal said smiling at Luna.

"What's your dream then?" Utau asked.

"Well, just to be an artist. Whether it's painting, drawing, sculpting, singing, dancing, acting, violin. I want to do it all." Crystal suddenly remembered something. "Ne, I happened to bring my violin today, can i play for you guys?"

"DUH!" Yaya yelled. "Yaya want's to hear Crystal-chi play!"

"Ikuto," Crystal said.

"Ya?"

"Would you play Strawberry Meadows with me? I want to try my duet with the real thing." Crystal asked.

"Sure thing, sounds like fun." He got up from his chair and took out his violin from the case, which still had the dumpty key on it. Crystal went over to her bags. With her bags was a pink violin case, though it seemed a bit bigger than Ikuto's. She got out a dark-wood violin the same size as Ikuto's.

'Why did she have to ask Ikuto to play with her?' Thought Amu and Dylan.

"Would you like to cue it?" Ikuto asked.

"No i start four measures after you, so you start."

"Alright." Ikuto took in a deep breath, and then started. The song was upbeat, sweet, yet tangy in a way, like a strawberry. Then Crystal started to play. Her part was smooth, soft, flowing, like wind. When they were played together it sounded as if a cool summer breeze was blowing through the meadow. It was positively beautiful. When they finished everyone was awe-struck. Even Dylan. Everyone started applauding.

"THAT WAS WONDERFUL! YAYA THINK YOU TWO MAKE A GREAT PAIR!" Yaya yelled.

"Indeed, it was quite lovely." Kairi said.

'Ya sure they make a _great pair.' _Thought Amu and Dylan.

'Wait, why am i getting jealous?!' Dylan thought. 'Can it be, I like Kitty?'

* * *

**~After the Meeting~**

Crystal had gone to talk to a teacher so Kyle stayed and waited with Luna. They talked for a while but then it came time for Luna to leave. As she was leaving Kyle took her hand.

"I'll be with you along the way," he declared. "I'll help you gain your memories again, no matter what. " Luna smiled at him and squeezed his hand. As they left, Tadase, as usual, glowered at them.

* * *

**~After the Guardian Meeting, on Tadase's way home~**  
Tadase's phone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller I.D. His eyes widened, but he swallowed and answered. "Hello?"

"How are things going?" A man on the other side asked mysteriously.

"Very good. There are four new Guardians, and all four are very powerful. They stopped a group of x-eggs two weeks ago. About 22 of them."

"You are doing well. Any other news?"

"Yes, it's about Sakura Luna, the Tsukiyomi's cousin and my old partner. It seems she is alive. She remembers nothing of me, Easter, the Tsukiyomis or anything about her past. She was taken in by one of the other guardians who had found her on the day of our last mission and helped her recover. She found Luna passed out in front of the lab we destroyed and took her home. However, she knows nothing of the mission or why she lost her memories."

"Keep your eye on Luna Sakura. Make sure she doesn't try to do anything suspicious or dangerous. And, also, who are the remaining three?" The man asked.

"Crystal Yamada, Kyle Kimura, and Dylan Akita," Tadase responded. "Crystal, like Amu, can purify. She is also the one caring for Luna. Kyle is powerful as well, and Dylan is interesting, but he shows much potential of also being strong."

"Mm. You are tiring me," the man replied. "But I will explain the last bit. We are planning to take down her and her friends by using you. After we do this, I will give all of our power to you. I will step down, but you must prove to me that you aren't a weakling by doing this."

"I am not a weakling!" Tadase bristled.

"Sounds good. Stay true to our deal," the man laughed, and hung up.

* * *

**So what did y'all think of our newest chapter! **

**Yoru: YOU DIDN"T PUT ME IN AT ALL~NYA  
**

**Yuki: OR ME!~MEW**

**Rhythm: OR ME!**

**Pepe: OR ME~DECHU**

**Ran: OR-**

**NuetellaUnicorn and Kpop-Squirrel: WE GET IT! Sorry we didn't put in the charas! ALRIGHT!**

**Ikuto: You should do more Amuto.**

**NutellaUnicorn: ENOUGH! IF ANYONE ELSE COMPLAINS THE CHARAS WILL RETURN TO THE HEARTS OF THEIR OWNERS AND THIS WILL TURN INTO A FULL ON TADAMU!**

**Tadase: Yes!**

**Kpop-Squirrel: SHUT UP YOU LITTLE GAY BOY OR WE WILL KILL YOU OF IN THE STORY!**

**Tadase: I'll be good -sits in corner-**

**NuetellaUnicorn: Sorry about that. Please rate/review/comment/flame/idea/randomness**

**Kpop-Squirrel: BYE BYE!**

***Japanese Words:**

**Gomen: sorry**

**Minna: everyone**

**Nani: What**

**Ne: Hey (as in hey why dont we...)**

**Hentai: pervert**


	3. Chapter 3: What is happening to me?

**So here is the third chapter! Sorry it took a bit to update i had a tech week for my orchestra. This chapter is kind of centered on Crystal and Dylan. But Next chapter will be loved by all!**

**Saaya: So I'm in this chapter? Good this story could use some of my excellence! -does that really annoying laugh-**

**Kpop-Squirrel: My god shut up, you play that bitchy unpopular-but-thinks-she's-loved-by-all character.**

**Saaya: WHHHHYYYY!**

**NutellaUnicorn: BECAUSE NOBODY LIKES YOU! -lifts up ax- NO SHUT UP!**

**Saaya: NAGI-SAMA HELP! -clings to Nagi-**

**Nagi: Uhhhh, You might want to get off**

**Rima: -Flame eyes- SSSSAAAAAAYYYYYYAA -chases Saaya with flame thrower-**

**Saaya: -runs from Rima-**

**Kpop-Squirrel: Jeez, why is it always so chaotic around here?**

**NutellaUnicorn: YORU! MIKI! DISCLAIMER!**

**Yoru: Busy~Nya -resumes making out with Miki-**

**NutellaUnicorn: Yuki! Back-up!**

**Yuki: NutellaUnicorn and K-pop-Squirrel do not own Shugo chara, or else the story wouldn't have ended without all the pairings coming true!**

**Kpop-Squirrel: ACTION!**

**NutellaUnicorn: RIMA! DONT KILL SAAYA WE NEED HER FOR THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**~Friday at Lunch: Crystal Pov~**

So Luna, Kyle, me and Dylan-shit I mean Dog-boy. Crap that's been happening a lot lately. I've been referring to Dylan as Dylan. Shit I mean Dog-boy as Dylan, only when I am thinking though. Never out loud. But anyway, Luna, Kyle, me, and _Dog-boy_ are all heading to lunch. The guardians all sit together at one table during lunch. Which is pretty cool since they are all my friends. So we are waiting in line when suddenly this red head comes up to us, Saaya I believe.

"Hey cutie!" She said to Kyle in the most annoying voice in the world.

"Me?" Kyle asked confused.

"Ya you, who else would I be talking too." She said flipping her hair. It makes me want to punch her.

"Um, so why are you talking to me again?"

"Because I think you're cute silly, plus who wouldn't want to talk to me." Stuck up bitch.

"Um, do you want something from me?"

"Ya, I think you're cute. You want to be my boyfriend?" Saaya asked. What the hell is wrong with her.

"Sorry, but I'm taken."

"By who?"

"Her." Kyle said pointing to Luna.

"_HER?!"_

_"_Ya, you got a problem with that?" Luna asked.

"Ya, why is he dating a short, flat, ugly little girl like you!?" Saaya said. Luna looked ready to kill so I stepped in.

"At least her boobs are real." I said, blocking Luna so she wouldn't kill Saaya.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, glaring at me.

"You know perfectly well what i mean. Or are you really that dumb. Now why don't you get your slutty little ass out off here." I said, returning her glare.

"You're just jealous that you're not as hot as me."

"Please, like I would be jealous of you and your fake tits."

"Ugh. There not fake! You are only jealous."

"I'm only jealous you had enough money for those implants. Oh wait, I'm not." I said staring her down.

"Ugh." She flipped her hair and stormed out. We got our lunch and made our way to the table.

"Hey so what's new?" Dog-boy, YES I DIDN'T CALL HIM DYLAN, asked.

"Well apparently Crystal here just dissed Saaya!" Utau said giving me a high-five.

"I was just defending Luna, she had it coming anyway." I said sitting down.

"I was about to stab her with my spoon," Luna muttered.

"That's why I stepped in. And you know that wouldn't have worked. Use your fork duh." I said. Wow I'm such a great influence.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know." She said digging in to her ramen.

"Man the ramen here sucks." Kyle said complaining. Luna on the other hand didn't care; she will eat everything and anything. Literally, _anything_.

"It's okay, anyone know any good ramen places?" Luna asked.

"I know the best place!" Utau and Kukai said in unison. They glanced at each other.

"You know Pop-star, it's been awhile since our last competition. What do you say to a date this weekend, the usual place?" Kukai said smirking.

"You're on." Utau said, smirking back.

"Oh that reminds me, Rima do you want to go to the park with me this weekend with me? There is going to be comedy festival."

"REALLY! YOU WOULD TAKE ME! I LOVE YOU!" Rima said as she hugged Nagi. She must really like comedy.

"What are the rest of your plans?" I asked eating my lunch.

"Yaya and Kairi-koi are going to an amusement park!" Yaya said. "And this time it was Kairi-koi's idea!" Yaya said glomping Kairi.

"And you Amu-chan?" Luna asked.

"I usually pick her up for dates every now and then." Ikuto said calmly.

"Ya, I never know when they are coming." Amu said.

"Face it, you don't mind." Ikuto said wrapping his arm around her waist. Amu started blushing like crazy.

"I...Ikuto! Ya...yamate!" Amu stuttered.

"Iye*," Ikuto said, holding her closer.

"How about the newest couple of the group?" I asked teasing Luna. I swear I saw Tadag- Tadase cringe.

"Nothing special." Luna said, looking away. I made eye contact with Dog-boy. He was sitting next to Kyle who was next to Luna who was next to me. I made a small pushing motion with my hands. He nodded with an evil smile on my face. When they weren't looking, I mouthed the words 3, 2, 1. On one we both pushed them together. They didn't kiss but their faces were uber close. They quickly turned away blushing, like really bad. The entire table started laughing. Well, except The Gay Prince.

"You guys are so cute." Utau said, clutching her stomach.

"Aww, you guys haven't kissed yet right?" I asked.

"Urasai hypocrite, you haven't had your first kiss yet either!" Luna said to me flustered.

"LUNA!" I shouted, blushing.

"Wow Kitty, I never knew you haven't had your first kiss." Dog-boy said mockingly.

"Dude, look who's talking. You haven't had your first kiss yet either," Kyle said plainly. Holy shit that's hilarious!

"Wow Dog-boy. Couldn't find a girl to kiss you?" I said snickering.

"Kyle you betrayed me," he said, slamming his head on the table.

"Well, it's interesting though. Considering you seem like the type to be a playboy." I said giggling.

"Oh shit!" Nagi muttered.

"Make it cool!" Rhythm said with a thumbs up. Blue headphones appeared on Nagi's shoulders. He smirked and wrapped his arm around Rima's waist. "Rima-koi, are you excited for our date?" Nagi asked smirking.

"NAGI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She said blushing. She then noticed the headphones. "Damn you! Who said playboy?" Rima asked furious. She was a little less scary since she was blushing like crazy.

"Sorry, I did. I can fix him for you if you'd like." I said raising a fist. Rhythm quickly undid the change. Nagi turned to him furious.

"Are you trying to get me killed!?" He yelled at his chara. A few people looked at us since it looked like he was yelling at Kukai.

"Uh...sorry bro I didn't mean it." Kukai said. But he said it more like it was a question.

"Good cover." Utau whispered to him.

"Anyways. So you all have kissed?" Kyle asked.

"Yup, even Yaya and Kairi." Rima said matter-o-fact.

"Really? I never thought Yaya would kiss Kairi. She seems like the young, innocent type," Dog-boy said.

"It wasn't Yaya who kissed Kairi-koi, it was Kairi-koi who kissed Yaya!" Yaya said, once again glomping Kairi. He didn't seem to mind all that much though.

"Guys, I think lunch is over." Kyle said, standing up. We all stood and left the cafeteria.

* * *

**~Last period: Math class~**

I was working on the problem on the bored. I had to work on it with Dyl-Dog-boy, but he had no clue how to do the problem. I kept trying to explain how to do it. But he didn't get a word I was saying. So I just did it by myself.

Suddenly a squirrel jumped onto the windowsill. Dog-boy's nose twitched and then suddenly he chara changed.

"Nice tail." I whispered. He quickly undid the transformation. His dog ears are cute. Oh shit, I mean like a puppy, he looks like a cute little puppy. A cute little doggy, a cute dog, a hot dog, a really hot dog. Crap what the hell am I thinking?! Ugh I just hope this class will end soon.

* * *

**~After class~**

Me and Dog-boy were walking to the guardian meeting. But when we got to the Garden we were stopped. It was that bitch Saaya. What the hell did she want?

"Hey hot stuff." She said. Who the hell- did she mean Dog-boy? Oh hell no. Both of us looked at each other confused.

"Uh, you talking to me?" Dylan asked.

"Duh, who else? Her?" She said cackling afterwards.

"Why are you talking to me?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She said coming closer to him. She better back the fuck off before I punch her.

"Because I don't like you." He said. Wow, go Dog-boy.

"What are you saying? Of course you want to talk to me. I'm Saaya Yamabuki."

"So?"

"So, you should talk to me anyways. I'm popular." She said flipping her hair.

"I doubt that," I muttered.

"What was that?" She asked turning to glare at me.

I glared back. "I said I doubt you're popular. Now why don't you get your head out of your ass and stop flirting with him. He doesn't like you, or are you blind. Now stop bothering us and leave," I said stepping forward.

"What are you going to huh?" she said placing her hands on her hips. By now a crowd had started to gather, even the guardians.

"I don't want to hurt you, so leave." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Please, I can take you on." She said with way to much confidence. Tadase cringed, remembering his own experiences. He tried to step forward to prevent anyone from getting hurt, but Utau held him back. She gave me a devious look saying 'Take this bitch on. I want to see what happens.'

I didn't want to get in trouble so it took all my self-control and power to say; "I doubt that. So why don't you just leave before you break a nail."

The crowd ooed at my remark. I ignored them and turned to leave.

I was about to leave when I saw her do something I would never forget. She sauntered over to Dylan, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him close and said, "Come let's go _Dylan-koi_." She started to lean in. Dylan flashed me a glance. He needed help, since boys can't punch girls, but _I_ can.

Right when she was about to kiss him I walked over to her. Fist ready.

"Oh hell no! I thought I told you to leave." I walked up to her and punched her square in the face. She was instantly knocked out. She fell to the ground and Dylan breathed a sigh of relief. It became silent. Everyone was staring at me, eyes wide, mouth open.

Then out of nowhere Luna screamed, "HELL YA! TAKE THAT YOU BITCH!"

Everyone started clapping and cheering.

"Go Yamada!"

"Alright Yamada-chan!"

"Finally someone hit that bitch! Hurray Yamada-san!"

Wow. I never knew my violence would be praised so much.

"Thanks for saving me." Dylan said.

"You're welcome. That bitch deserved it."

"You were pretty kick ass. If I must say so myself."

"Thanks." I said. I quickly turned away. Why? Well I was blushing. Why the hell was I blushing? All Dylan did was compliment me. Why would that make me blush? Oh God I was referring to him as Dylan again. What the hell is wrong with me? Maybe it was just because I was angry with Saaya. Wait, why was I mad at her so much. Why did I punch her? Yes she was a bitch. But what caused me to snap? All she did was try to kiss Dog-boy, wait, that's when I snapped. Dear Lord! Could it be...I like Dog-boy?

I started to panic. I couldn't look him in the eye. Everyone had started to leave so we needed to get to the meeting. Yes! An escape opportunity.

"Uh let's get to the meeting." I quickly rushed into the garden him following close behind. I quickly took my seat at the table.

"Alright now that everyone-"

"Yamada that was awesome!" Kukai said cutting off Tadase.

"I got to admit that was cool." Rima said smiling.

"Yaya thinks Crystal-chi was cool!" Yaya said eating a lollipop.

"You did what none of us could do since elementary school!" Nagi said.

"Ya, even Utau and Rima couldn't do that!" Amu exclaimed.

Ikuto smirked and gave me a high-five.

"Even I was surprised!" Luna said laughing.

"I kind of feel bad for her." Tadase said. Everyone turned to look at him like 'what the fuck'. What is wrong with him?

"Why?" Kyle asked scoffing.

"Well I know how strong Yamada-San is." He said sweat dropping. Everyone burst out laughing. They probably remembered how on my first day here I kicked him in the head for calling me a cat commoner.

"Once again thanks for saving me Crystal. That was pretty bad ass!" Dog-boy said.

Wait did he just call me Crystal. I looked around and no one else seemed to have heard. I could feel myself about to blush. Thankfully, Yuki saves me by chara changing. I looked at Yuki gratefully before saying, "Yuki! Why did you do that?!"

Rima looked at me as if she could tell I was acting. Damn I just hope that she doesn't know why. As if she read my mind she gave me a devious look. Damn.

"Sorry~mew. I saw a mouse~mew." Yuki said improvising.

"A mouse! Where~nya?" Yoru said looking up from Miki's drawing. He chara changed with Ikuto.

"Yoru." Ikuto said scarily calm.

"Sorry~nya." He said undoing the chara change.

"Um, can we get on with the meeting?" Tadase asked. Ugh of course he asks that. Always the buzz kill.

* * *

**~Dylan Pov~**

So the meeting was boring as usual. Yaya was getting restless. She suddenly jumped out of her seat.

"YAYA IS SO BORED SHE CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Yaya thinks Crystal-chi and Ikuto-kun should play together again!"

Why would she recommend that? Damn I'm probably just jealous again, but still. While they were playing I couldn't help but stare at Crystal. She makes such a calm, beautiful face when she plays the violin. Yes in my mind I started calling her Crystal is such a pretty name. Although I still think Kitty suits her. Jeez, i like her but I tease her. What am I, A fifth grader? I realized someone was looking at me. It was Rima. It looked like she could tell what i was thinking because she gave me a devious look. She scares me sometimes.

When they finished playing Nagi turned to me.

"Hey Dylan?"

"Ya?"

"Don't you play the guitar?"

"Electric to be exact."

"You should bring it sometime and play for us." That's actually a good idea. Crystal seems to be ignoring me, so I will just have to try to get her attention.

"Sounds good. I'd love to play for you guys. The electric guitar is much better than the violin anyway." I said glancing at Kitty.

"How dare you! Besides I know something cooler than both the violin and electric guitar."

"And what would that be Kitty?"

"Well Dog-boy, that would be the _electric _violin." What is that? Sounds cool, can she play it?

"What is an electric violin?"

"It sounds like the electric guitar, but it's all played on a violin."

"Sounds interesting, why don't you bring it next time. I'll bring my guitar. We can see which is cooler."

"You are so on." At that she turned away, put her violin back in her case, and sat down.

But then she went back to ignoring me. She wouldn't look me in the eye or anything.

The entire rest of the meeting she continued to ignore me. She wouldn't make eye contact with me. She wouldn't look at me. She wouldn't even acknowledge my existence. What could I have possibly done? I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one wondering what happened.

Some of the others have looked at her. I can tell even Luna thinks she's acing weird. It can't be because I teased her. I do that all the time, and she does it to me too. It can't be because she punched Saaya. From what I can tell she was proud about earlier. Maybe it was the whole Saaya thing. It's not like I was leading Saaya on or anything. In fact I believe I told her I didn't like her. So what is it? This is driving me crazy! I'll just have to ask her after the meeting. No matter what it takes I'm getting an answer.

* * *

**~After the Meeting: Crystal Pov~**

I kind felt bad for ignoring Dog-boy. It's not like I'm mad at him. I just feel that at any moment he will say or do something to make me blush, and that would be terrible. I mean how weird would it be if two of your friends, who previously teased each other non-stop, suddenly got together. I think Rima and Nagi were in the same situation, an even worse one I think, since Rima practically hated Nagi. I would ask her about it, but that devious look early slightly scared me. I have a feeling she's going to do something.

Even if I want to change the type of relationship Dog-boy and me have I don't know if that's possible. I guess we can be considered friends, but would he want to change our relationship? So that's why until I can learn what exactly my feelings for him are, and how to control them, I have to ignore him. This won't be an easy task.

As soon as the guardian meeting ended I ran out the garden. I told everyone I had to leave quickly, I left the stove on or some other lame excuse. As I was heading to the parking lot to get my motorcycle Dog-boy stopped me.

"Why?" He asked blocking my bike.

"Why what?" I said looking away.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you." I said still looking away. Ok, I am, but why should he care?

"Yes you are! Even right now, why won't you look at me?" He looked irritated. Did it really bother him so much? I feel like really bad now. I could at least look at him. I turned to face him and I made the mistake of looking right into his eyes. They were a brilliant green. But they were filled with sadness. I can't believe I hurt him this much. I just realized I've probably been staring into his eyes for like 5 minutes now. But the craziest thing is that I think he was staring as well.

"Why were you ignoring me?" Dylan asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
Wait! I meant Dog- oh who am I kidding I meant Dylan.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. At least I didn't mean to hurt you. But it's fine now, don't worry about it." I said waving my hand. "I really should go now though." I started to head towards my bike but Dylan blocked me again.

"Please tell me why." He pleaded. "Was it something I did?" Yes, you made me fall in love with you. But I'm not going to tell you that.

"No it wasn't something you did. Don't worry about it, it's fine." I was able to get to my motorcycle. I started to get on when Dylan asked me something.

"Did it have anything to do with the incident with Saaya?" My eyes widened a bit. That was kind of when it all started, when I realized my feelings. I quickly shook it off and started the bike.

"No, no. Not that. Listen I got to go." I quickly drive off.

"Matte*!" Dylan shouted. But I didn't stop. I just needed to get home. I needed to just get away from everyone, especially him.

As soon as I got home I ran straight up to my art studio.

I practically live in there since I'm always there. When I'm sad, happy, angry, tired, I will go in there and do art.

I sat down in front of my canvas. What do I want to do? I could paint, draw, sculpt, water color, or acrylic. Nothing seems to interest me. I should just pick a random tool. I went over to my art supplies. I closed my eyes and picked up a random thing. Oil pastel. I took out a fresh piece of paper and placed it on the easel. I placed the pastel onto the paper, but I couldn't think of anything to draw. What was going on, this has never happened before.

Maybe I should play my violin. I got up and went to my room to get my violin. I took it out my violin and checked the tuning. I placed it on my shoulder and the bow on the string. I took in a deep breath and then...nothing. I couldn't think of anything to play. What is going on with me today? I'm having, what's it called, writers block except artist's block. Hey I could try writing!

I went over to my desk and took out one of my many notebooks. I grabbed on of my pens and opened the notebook. I opened it up to a new page. I pressed the pen to the paper and, still nothing. I couldn't think of a poem to write, a short story, not even a simple haiku. Damn what is happening to me? Suddenly I can't do art. Is this permanent, am I ill?

I didn't know what to do. Art is always my stress reliever. And if I can't do art how am I supposed to relax? The fact that I suddenly can't do art isn't helping my stress either.

I flopped down on my bed and tried to sleep. I COULDN'T DO THAT EITHER! I decided to just lay there until Luna got home. Maybe she could help me with my dilema. I groaned loudly burying my face in my pillow.

"Is something wrong~mew?" Yuki asked concerned.

"It's nothing Yuki. Why don't you go out and play with the neighborhood cats." I said lying. She knew it too, but she could also sense I wanted to be alone. She floated out of the window leaving me alone in my room.

My eyes lingered to my violin case. Next to it was a hot pink violin case. That was my electric violin. I felt myself get off the bed and make my way to the case. I opened the case and took the violin out. I plugged it into the amp and checked the tuning. I placed it on my shoulder and started to play.

The music that came out of my violin was completely different than from what I would play on my other violin. It was full on rock and roll. I never played something so full-on rock. It kind of reminded me of...Dylan. Was he the reason for my artists block? Was it because I could only think of him? Is that why I could only think to play on this? Why my song reminded me of him?

I stopped playing and fell to my knees. What is this boy doing to me?

* * *

**~Dylan Pov~**

"Matte!" I shouted. I don't know if she heard me because she didn't stop. But I have a feeling she wouldn't have stopped either way. I went over to my own jet black motorcycle and I started heading home. As soon as I got home I ignored my parents as usual and went straight to my room. I collapsed on to my bed and starred up at the ceiling.

Why would she leave so fast? Why didn't she tell me what was wrong? She did say it had nothing to do with Saaya, which I believe. But why did she say it had nothing to do with me, then make it seem like she wanted to get away from me? Did it actually have something to do with me? What is it?

I threw a pillow across the room frustrated. It nearly missed hitting Inuki.

"What's wrong dude? Something bothering you?" Inuki said coming up to me.

"I'm fine, nothings wrong." I said waving him off. He gave me a look. He knew I was lying, he knew me to well. "Ok, yes somethings wrong. But could you leave me alone for a bit? I just need to sort out my thoughts."

Inuki nodded and flew out the window leaving me in solitude. I went over to my electric guitar. Playing it always makes me feel a lot better. I picked it up, check the tuning and...nada.

I couldn't think of anything to play. Not even a simple chord. Not even one measly note. What was wrong with me? I stood there for a few minutes when my eyes caught something. It was my closet. I opened the closet and sitting in the way back was my acoustic guitar. I never played it, my dad got it for me because he said the electric guitar was to _harsh_ and _loud _and _obnoxious._ He said I should play the acoustic if I _had _to play an instrument. I never did though. Like I care what they think. So why did this shitty thing intrest me now?

I placed my electric guitar back in the case and took out the other guitar. I tuned it and sat down with it in my lap. I immediately started to play something. It was like nothing I ever played before. It was all soft and flowy. A gentle melody.

It made me what to puke.

But then I realized, It reminded me of Crystal. It sounded like something she had played for he guardians before. Something she wrote herself. She played it by herself, not with _Ikuto._

I kept playing until the song ended. Why could I only play this song on _this _instrument? What is this girl doing to me?

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Spoiler! Next chapter is something that will be loved by all! THE DATE CHAPTER! It will be full of fluff. IT WILL BE AS FLUFFY AS CLOUDS OF COTTON CANDY AND THAT UNICORN FROM DESPICABLE ME COMBINED! And a special surprise for those Kaya fans!**

**Kpop-Squirrel: Dont give to much away!**

**NutellaUnicorn: Sorry, I won't say anymore.**

**Rima: Can I kill Saaya now? -Sharpens ax-**

**NutellaUnicorn: Sure knock yourself out. **

**Ikuto: So fluff, as in me and Amu? Right?**

**Kpop-Squirrel: Yup!**

**Amu: NANI!**

**Ikuto: You know you like it.**

**NutellaUnicorn: I have finals coming up so I will try to get the chapter out before then. Kpop-Squirrel will not have finals so thats good. I wouldn't want to keep you waiting.**

**Japanese words:**

**Matte - wait**


	4. Chapter 4: A Day Full of Fluff

**HERE IT IS! THE LONG AWAITED DATE CHAPTER! THE CHAPTER OF ULTIMATE FLUFFINES! THE DATE CHAPTER!**

**Everyone: -Loud cheering and clapping-**

**NutellaUnicorn: Settle down now children. This is going to be hell of a long chapter, to hold you guys over. Because, sad news, The next chapter mght not be out for a week, or two...**

**Kpop-Squirrel: BOOOOOOOOO -throws something at her- **

**NutellaUnicorn: HEY! YOU ARE ONE OF THE WRITERS TOO!**

**Kpop-Squirrel: Oh, right. So! Today's date chapter will be featuring... -really long drumroll-**

**Utau: GET ON WITH IT BEFORE I KILL YOU!**

**Kukai: Someone's impatient to find out if we go on a date.**

**Utau: URASAI!**

**Kukai: Even if its not in the chapter I will still take you on a date.**

**Utau: ****-blushes-**

**Kpop-Squirrel: RIMA AND NAGIS COMEDY FESTIVAL DATE!**

**Rima: YAY! DATE WITH NAGI!**

**Nagi: Excited aren't we _Rima._**

**Rima: -blushes- I mean...YAY! COMEDY FESTIVAL! **

**Nagi: -chuckles-**

**Kpop-Squirrel: AND...KUKAI AND UTAUS RAMEN COMPETITION!**

**Kukai & Utau: I WILL WIN! -Flame eyes-**

**Kpop-Squirrel: YAYA AND KAIRI AMUSEMENT PARK ADVENTURE!**

**Yaya: -glomps Kairi- YAY! **

**Kairi: I'm excited as well**

**Ikuto: What about us?**

**NutellaUnicorn: She's getting to that part just wait.**

**Kpop-Squirrel: IKUTO AND AMU ICE CREAM FUN! **

**Ikuto: Yes**

**Amu: Sounds fun.**

**Ikuto: What was that_ Amu-koi_**

**Amu: NOTHING YOU HENTAI!**

**Kpop-Squirrel: And a mystery OCxOC date! B.T.W. We don't own Shugo Chara or any of the other products in this story. **

**NutellaUnicorn: ROLL THE FILM!**

**Kpop-Squirrel: This isn't a movie.**

**NutellaUnicorn: ROLL IT ANYWAY!**

* * *

**~Luna POV~**

I'm crashed out in the living room reading while Crystal's in her room doing God-knows-what.

"Hey sis watcha doin'?" I yelled.

"Nothing much, the usual." She replied.

"Oh, so daydreaming about Dog-boy," I teased.

"It's Dylan!"

"Why would you care?"

"Shit! I corrected you huh?"

"Uh yeah. So you like him?"

"Ya." I paused, waiting for her to realize what she said. 3. 2. 1.

"LUNA! YOU! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" She screamed.

"Rima-chan told me."

"Wait but I never told anyone! Damn her, she figured it out huh?"

"Yup, lucky guess."

"DON'T TELL ANYONE OR I WILL PERSONALLY MURDER YOU!"

"Hmm, this is good for blackmailing."

"DON'T YOU DARE OR I WILL TELL KYLE YOU KISS HIS PICTURE GOODNIGHT! EVERY NIGHT!"

"FINE FINE FINE FINE! DON'T!"

"Deal!"

"So what are you actually doing?"

"What do you think?"

"Daydreaming about Dylan, heh."

"FUCK YOU! STOP JOKING ABOUT THAT!"

"I'm kidding. But what art project?"

"Oil paint."

"Oh cool. I suck at painting." I usually knock over the paint.

"I know."

"Haha, very funny." I went back to reading when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Crystal get the door!"

"Why don't_ you_ do it." She said with a hint of something, but I couldn't tell what though. What is this girl planning. Meh. I hate moving. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Kyle! What are you doing here?" I asked very loudly.

"I came over to, uh, take you on a date." He said turning away and blushing. Cute. But I look terrible.

"Umm, wait for like 5 minutes while I get ready," I said. He nodded and I closed the door. I ran up to Crystal's art studio. I opened the door.

"WHY IS HE HERE! WHAT DO I DO! Actually, WHAT DID YOU DO!" I yelled pointing accusingly at her.

Crystal looked at me, then smirked. "You look terrible, I called Kyle here and told him to surprise you and take you on a date. And this is how you repay me? Besides you guys still haven't gone on a

first date. If it wasn't for me it might not still be for a while. You should thank me." She said very kindly. "Go change into something nice and then go on your date. I'm gonna stay."

"Oh no..."

"It's gonna be fine, besides I'm more responsible when I'm home alone. Miss Imma-eat-all-the-food-in-the-house." Crystal smiled. "Besides, this is the only time neither of our parents are home. Do you think Dad would let you go on a date?" That's true, even though he isn't my real dad he treats me just like his daughter. Including the whole you-can't-date-any-boys-until-I'm-dead thing.

"Plus, I need to practice my violin, and not just my classical one, i need to practice my electric violin. You hate it when I practice my electric violin. I need some peace to do it not your complaining."

"Fine," I sighed, and I ran to my room. I threw on a long-sleeve denim button-down shirt, red skinny jeans, and a black and white striped sweater. I looked for my black purse-that-doesn't-look-like-a-purse and threw my phone, green tea mints, wallet, Advil, my book, pepper spray (to protect myself against pedophiles) and mint lip balm into it. And yes, I made sure to fix my collar. I tripped downstairs, put on my black combat boots and opened the door.

"Ready!" I smiled.

"Great!" Kyle said. "Is a movie okay with you?"

"Yeah, what's good right now?" I asked.

"Hmm... they're showing Wreck-it Ralph, Argo, Silver Linings Playbook, and Pitch Perfect. There's a lot more though.."

"Grr. Fine. Let's watch Pitch Perfect."

"Okay."

Kyle seemed to have a lot of free time on his hands. AND a lot of money. He even owned a black Bentley. A Bentley, really. Not that I care or that I'm gonna use him for stuff.

We walked to his car and I got into the shotgun while Kyle got into the driver's seat. He started driving to the movies.

"So, how was your day?" Kyle asked.

"Awesome, incredible, too amazing for words," I said with a poker face. "Nah, I just stayed home reading, eating, and talking to Crystal."

"So... she's technically your sister?"

"Yup. I'm adopted, but her parents respected my wish to keep my last name."

"Ooh. Do you want to get ice cream when we get there?"

"Yeah. I'll pay."

"No, I'm going to pay."

"No no no, I will."

"Don't be silly I'm going to-" When we were at the red light I kissed him on the lips to make him stop talking. He almost crashed the car and killed us.

"No, I will," I said softly, and I did my sparkle-attack on him. I looked at him with big, sparkling, innocent eyes and Kyle stared at me before he blushed and he turned his attention to the road. Realizing what I just did I turned to look out the window. My face was hotter than the sun. WHY DID I DO THAT! Now I look like some lovesick weirdo. Okay, maybe I am, but he doesn't need to know! Oh my God, THAT WAS OUR FIRST KISS!  
I guess you could call me a thief now... cause I stole his first kiss! Mwahahaha. Oh yeah, that was mine too. Mwahahaha. I stole mine too. Wait what? Now I'm just confusing myself.

But Kyle interrupted my train of thought by saying, "We're here, Luna-koi."

"Okay, Kyle-koi. Let's make the best out of our date then."

Kyle's lips were soft.

Why did I think that?

I'm not a hentai.  
I'm not a hentai.  
I'm not a hentai.  
I'm not a hentai.  
I'm not a hentai.

*Sigh* I love life.

* * *

**~Crystal Pov~**

As soon as Luna left I went from my art studio to my room. Truth be told, I wasn't doing any painting at all. I still couldn't do art. THIS IS JUST GETTING RIDICULOUS.

I flopped down on to my bed and let out a heavy sigh. I wonder what Dylan's doing right now. Scratch that, I don't know and don't care. Dog-boy can be chasing squirrels for all I care. My eyes drifted to the hot pink violin case. My electric violin. It was the only art thing I could do since the '_incident'._ I didn't want to play it right now. Whatever I played on it always reminded me of him. And that's the last thing I need to worry about right now. I trudged down to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Nothing.

I went over to the living room and sat down on the couch. I turned on the T.V. and started flipping through the channels.

Nothing.

I decided to try the art studio again. Painting.

Nothing.

Drawing.

Nothing.

Clay!

Nothing!

VIOLIN!

NOTHING!

FOR CHRISTS SAKE! I am so bored I can't take it anymore! I stormed up to my room, flung open my electric violin case, plugged it in to the amp, and started playing. I didn't even know what I was playing. Then I thought of him. I stopped playing instantly collapsing onto my bed. What am I going to do?

* * *

**~Dylan Pov~**

So...I'm bored.

I would hang with Kyle but he abandoned me and took Luna out on a date. Apparently it was Kitty's idea, of course she probably did it to make me miserable. Except I'm not miserable, she probably had no idea of my plans, she probably did it to help Luna, and she's been ignoring me Since YESTERDAY! I mean why, we were friends I guess, but then she starts to ignore me, it has nothing to do me, BUT SHE STILL IGNORED ME! I mean what's the deal! Women. Plus ever since then I haven't been able to play my guitar. The only thing I could play was that stupid acoustic guitar, and whatever I played on it was always melodic, and sweet, and beautiful, and reminded me of her. I haven't played it since yesterday and if I don't find something to do quick I will smash that guitar and go crazy! There's nothing to eat, nothing on T.V., No one is online on Black Ops, NOTHING!

I couldn't take it any more. I picked up my electric guitar and strummed the first chord I could think of, except I couldn't think of a chord to play. I nearly threw down my guitar in frustration.

I couldn't take it anymore. I put my electric guitar back into the case and picked up the acoustic guitar. I tried playing a chord. It worked. I tried playing another, then another. It was working. I started playing the first few chords to the song _Crazy Train_. It was working. I kept playing, eventually I noticed the song had changed. It became soft, light, and next thing I know, I'm thinking of her. Why can't I stop thinking about Crystal. I stopped playing and slumped down onto the ground. What am I going to do?

* * *

**~Rima Pov~**

I am excited, really excited. A comedy festival, and NAGI! Wait, I'm way more excited for the comedy festival than excited to be going with Nag- *ding dong* He's here! I ran over to the door and flung it open.

"Hey." Nagi said. He was wearing a white polo and jeans. He had on a brown coat. I had on a blue sundress and a white sweater. I grabbed my coat, shouted a quick goodbye to my parents, if they even cared, and closed the door.

"Let's go." I said trying to calm down. But I couldn't stop smiling. I got into the passenger seat of his car, yes I am tall enough to sit up front you baka! And he got into the drivers seat. He drove a black convertible. We started driving. I realized we weren't going to the park. We were going to his house, I knew the way by heart.

"Where are we going?" I asked anyway, though I already knew the answer.

"We are stopping by my house if you don't mind."

"I do, we are going to miss the festival!" I whined.

"Well if you hadn't been so excited for our date, you would have noticed that the festival doesn't start for half an hour. I said I would pick you up at 2:00 not that the festival was at 2:00." He said smirking. "I guess that you were just that excited."

I blushed realizing my mistake. "Urasai! You probably couldn't wait to see me so that's why you came to get me 30 minutes before the festival."

"Nu-uh"

"Yu-hu"

"Nu-uh"

"Yu-hu"

"Nu-uh"

"So you didn't want to see me." I said fake crying. He looked at me and for once I think he was fooled by my tears.

"No..It isn't that...it's just.." He said stuttering. I started giggling.

"Ha! I finally fooled you!" I shouted triumphantly.

He smirked and started to chuckle. "No Rima, you didn't. Your fake tears don't fool me, but I do fool you." Damn, he was acting.

"Damn you cross dresser."

"Chibi-devil"

"Purple-head"

"Midget"

"Playboy" Shit, it just slipped out. The headphones appeared on his shoulders and he smirked instantly.

"Name calling huh, well I got a good one, _Rima-koi_." Dear lord one day I will kill Rhythm, Nagi's perverted enough.

_"_Yamatte!*"

"Why, you know you love it, plus you started it."

"Why you..."

"And you were right _Rima-koi." _Crap, red light. "I did ask you to come earlier for a reason. I wanted to give you something."

"What?" Crap I shouldn't have asked. He leaned in real close, oh God is he gonna kiss me, I kinda wish he does.

"It's a secret." He said. Damn no kiss. He un-did the chara change.

"Why did you get me something anyway?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well it is our 4th anniversary today, right?" He said smirking. Damn, I always forget, good thing I have someone like him to remind me.

"Aww, you remembered." I said trying to et him know I didn't forget.

"You forgot again didn't you?" He knows me to well.

"..." He chuckled then parked the car.

"Let's go inside." As soon as we walked into the house I lost track of KusuKusu, probably went somewhere with Rhythm since Temari was still here. We went up to his room. His old room he used when he was Nadeshiko was right next to it. It was still in perfect condition, I peeked inside just for fun. Nagi's room, however, was completely different. Sports poster were hung on the walls. His sheets were blue along with his curtains. It also has a T.V. connected to a few game systems. Along with a white desk and lab top. It's pretty much a boys room.

"So what did you get me?" I said sitting down on his bed.

"Eager aren't we. Here." He handed me a small box wrapped in orange wrapping paper and a green bow. I couldn't wait any longer, I started tearing of the paper like...I dunno I'm not good with metaphors. I held up a limited edition Bala-Balance ultra comedy special manga. My God, I could die. I talked Nagi in a hug causing us to fall to the floor.

"THANK YOU!" I squealed. "I have the best boyfriend ever! I love you." I said. I think this is the first time I said it without blushing. Go me.

"I love you too." He leaned in and I quickly leaned in as well and kissed him. My played with his hair while he messed with mine. But before it got good I heard the unmistakable sound of a camera. Both our eyes flashed open. Someone took a picture of us, and we both knew who.

"Mother!" Nagi yelled, he was blushing just a bit, cute I flushed at the embarrassment. This is like the 100th picture she has of us.

"What? I just came to tell you two that it's time to leave for the festival. Then I saw you two and decided to take a picture to remember your 4th anniversary." She said that way to happy-like. She's always doing this.

"Well like mother said we better leave for the festival." Nagi grabbed my hand, our coat, and rushed us out of the room.

"Matte." I said. KusuKusu and Rhythm weren't back from...wherever.

"Nani?" He turned to face me, he looked at me urgently. I want to get away from his mother as fast as I can as well but,

"Where's KusuKusu and Rhythm?"

"Oh yeah, I don't know. RHYTHM WHERE ARE YOU!" He shouted. Oh shit.

"What if your mom heard you!? She'll think your crazy!" I shout whispered.

"It's okay, she's probably out in the garden now."

"Oh, ok. KUSUKUSU!"

"RHYTHM!"

"KUSUKUSU!"

"RHYTHM!"

"KUSUKUSU!"

"Where are they?"

"I dunno, but I got one more trick up my sleeve. But I don't want to do it."

"What is it?"

"It's too painful to say."

"Will you do it."

"If I have to, which it seems like I do." I took in a deep breath, prepared for the pain, then, "HEY KUSUKUSU! WANNA DO THE TALA-BALANCE POSE WITH ME!?" That hurt worse than death itself. I think some of me just died on the inside. Nagi looked at me shocked, his eyes wide as his mouth hung open.

I just insulted comedy.

"RIMA! DID YOU INSULT BALA-BALANCE!" A shocked KusuKusu said as she flew into the room. Her hat was lopsided and her hair messy. Rhythm followed close behind with equally messy hair.

"I was just trying to find you. What were you doing?" I asked. She immediately blushed.

"I didn't do anything with him!" She shouted embarrassed.

"I never mentioned him. What did you do!? You didn't do..it right?" I whispered.

"NO! We were only making out!" She quickly covered her mouth. I smirked.

"It's fine, he is your boyfriend." I said teasingly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rhythm talking to Nagi. Nagi high-fived Rhythm. Ugh, Men.

"Well now that we found them shall we go?" Love him.

"Yup!" I said. We got back into his car and drove to the park.

The festival was better than I had ever imagined it could be! There were booths everywhere. The booths were each for different gag mangas and comedy shows. They sold books and DVDs and special items. It was SUGOI!* After a while we can upon the bala-balance booth. KusuKusu made me chara change infront of everyone when the performers couldn't do it right. It was cool to have everyone cheer for me though. I was sitting on a bench waiting for Nagi to come back. He went to go get a snack for us. Just as I saw him coming back ack some bitch stopped him. She was wearing a short skirt and a tank top. WTF! It's almost winter! Plus she had the ugliest bleached blond dyed hair. I started walking up to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked twirling a bit of that fake hair in her fingers.

"I'm attending the comedy festival." Nagi said with a bored face.

"So you like comedy huh?"

"Well actu-"

"Why don't you come hang with me then? I can make you laugh. You're hot and you seem like the playboy type, and that's just the way I like it." Oh shit. The headphones appeared on his shoulders along with a smirk on his face. If Rhythm makes him flirt with that Barbie I will personally send him to HELL!

"Well, that's a nice offer-" I was ready to kill him when, "but I'm actually here with my GIRLFRIEND." He said smirking.

"Please, forget her, come with me."

"I wish I could forget her, but she's always on my mind." That bitch still didn't want to back off. Time to save my man. I pulled on her hair, HARD.

"Will you please get your fake, plastic ass out off his face, you clearly are too stupid to realize he's not single and not interested. And while you are leaving, why don't you stop by your hair salon and tell whoever did your hair that the dye job looks like piss." I said with a slight wave. Nagi undid the change and stood next to me, an arm around my waste.

"Goodbye!"

"Toodaloo!"

"Toodaloo?" He said with a small chuckle.

"Sounded good."

"Did I ever tell you that you were funny?"

"Did I ever tell you that you were hot?"

"No but thanks." He said winking. Damn it, I felt my self blushing. Damn him and his winking, WHY IS HE SO HOT!

"Well...uh...URASAI."

"Well don't worry, I think you are hot as well." He leaned down and wrapped his arms around my waste. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Happy Anniversary." I said leaning in for another kiss. It didn't matter if we were in public or not. He was here with me and that is more than my parents ever gave me. It was more than I could have ever asked for, more than I could have dreamed for. All I need is him to be happy, because, I love him.

* * *

**~Normal Pov: Tsukiyomi House~**

Utau was sitting at her dresser getting ready. She would never admit it to anyone, but she was actually excited. Since it wasn't just a ramen competition, it was a date. As she was brushing her hair her brother came into her room.

"Yes?" Utau asked.

"Just wondering what you were doing. Getting ready for a date with soccer-boy?" Ikuto said smirking. Ever since her crush on him had faded he started acting like her brother again. You know, barging into her room, teasing her, being protective, the usual.

"No...Urasai. It's just ramen." Utau said turning away.

"Sure, but aren't you all dressed up?" Ikuto said teasingly. It was true though. Utau usually wore sweats to their regular competitions without even looking in the mirror to check her hair. But now she was wearing a light blue shirt and jeans. She was also brushing her hair. She wore it down with a headband, instead of her trade-mark twin tails, because she didn't want to be recognized and bothered today.

"URASAI! Shouldn't you be teasing Amu or picking her up for a date pr something!?" Utau said flustered. She grabbed the nearest object, a book, and threw it at him. He dodged it, just barely though.

"You're right, you're fun to mess with but she is more fun to tease. Ja ne*" Ikuto said leaving. Utau finished brushing her hair when her phone buzzed.

**Hey im here. Ready?**

**-Kukai**

Utau took one last look in the mirror then grabbed her bag and headed out. But before she could leave her dad intercepted her at the front door. As Ikuto traveled world playing his violin he eventually found their dad. He had run away to escape easter, but know that easter doesn't want with him or his children, he came back. Suoko and Utau were so happy when Ikuto returned with him, they were in tears.

"Where do you think your going?" Aruto asked. Since he came back he started being their dad again, including the annoying daughter boyfriend thing.

"Eto*...out?" Utau said trying to sneak past him.

"With?"

"No one."

"So when am I going to get to meet this 'Soccer-boy', or so Ikuto calls him?" Utau had no intention of having Kukai meet her father. She didn't know what would happen. If Ikuto was already scary when protective, and he was just her brother, imagine what her father would be like.

"Eto...well..." She slowly started to get past him. "Maybe...sometime...in the future!" She said quickly as she managed to escape through the front door. Kukai was outside in his red convertible. He had on a t-shirt, jacket, and jeans. She got into the car and they drove off.

"Hey Pop-star. You look pretty." Kukai said grinning like an idiot.

"Thanks," Utau said blushing. "Hey, you ready?" Utau asked smirking.

"Yup, and I'm gonna win. Since it's a date and I'm going to be paying anyways, why don't we change the prize?" Kukai asked.

"Alright, winner gets a kiss from the loser." Utau said confidently, this made it a win win situation.

"Deal." Kukai said smirking. Kukai suddenly got a shocked expression on his face. Utau looked over at him.

"What?" Utau asked.

"I left my wallet at home."

"Baka! It's fine, just get it quickly." Utau said a little bugged.

"I guess, but you have to wait in the car!" Kukai pleaded. 'I really don't want her to meet my brothers yet.' He thought.

"Alright, but hurry." Kukai pulled up in front of his house and parked his car. He ran into the house. Utau sat in the car waiting. She got bored so she turned up the radio. After 10 minutes of waiting she started getting irritable.

'What's taking him so long?' She thought as she impatiently tapped her foot. After 10 more minutes she couldn't take it anymore. She got out of the car and went up to the front door. There was no answer when she knocked so she tried opening the door. It was unlocked. As she walked into the house she heard voices from the living room.

"Hey Kukai why you back so soon from your date?" One voice said.

"She rejected you didn't she?" Said a second.

"Stop teasing him, the dad probably kicked him out." Came a third.

"She just probably didn't want to go on a date with a bum like you." Said a fourth person. He sounded the oldest. This was interesting. Utau went in a little further and watched the scene before her. What looked like the oldest brother, was holding Kukai in a headlock. The rest, all probably older than Kukai, surrounded them.

"Will you let me go!?" Kukai said trying to escape his brothers grip. "I just forgot my wallet!"

"How lame, can't even remember your wallet." The 1st one said. Although this was funny, Utau was getting impatient. She stepped into the living room.

"Ahem!" She said getting the attention of all five boys. "Can I please have my date back?" She said sticking her hand out; as if asking them to hand him to her.

"Who's this?" The 3rd asked Kukai.

"She's my girlfriend." Kukai gasped trying to breath.

"What, such a pretty girl too." The 2nd said.

"Such a shame, why are you dating my idiot brother?" The 1st asked.

"None of you business." Utau said stubborn as ever.

"Can you release me?!" Kukai pleaded. His brother released him and he nearly collapsed onto the floor. He ran up to his room and grabbed his wallet. Him and Utau were about to leave when they stopped them.

"Can we get through?" Utau asked confidently.

"Hey Kukai, why don't you introduce us to her?" The eldest said. Kukai sighed then said,

"Utau, these are my brothers; Kaidou, Shuusui, Unkai and Rento." Kukai sighed again and prepared for what was coming, "Bro's, this is my girlfriend. Tsukiyomi Utau." All of a sudden his Kaidou grabbed him and started giving him a noogie.

"How come it took you so long to have her meet us?" Kaidou asked.

"You're to young for a girlfriend." Unkai said.

"I'm in high school!" Kukai shouted.

"Still she's too good for you." Rento said. Kukai managed to escape Kaidou's grip. He grabbed Utau's hand and started pulling her to the door.

"I guess you're right, but you're not the one going on a date with her." With that he full on sprinted, dragging Utau behind him, for the door. Once they were out they ran to the car and got in. The brothers came out chasing them.

"That runt" Kaidou grunted.

"Damn it." Shuusui said as he watched them drive off.

As soon as they were far enough they sighed in relief. They looked at each other and suddenly burst out laughing.

"Your brothers are so weird. I can see where you get it from." Utau said tearing up from laughing to much.

"At least they aren't as scary as your brother." Kukai said trying to focus on driving. He was laughing so hard it was difficult to watch the road.

"I know, wait until you meet my dad. He's probably scarier." Utau said laughing. Realizing what she just said Kukai stopped laughing. 'If Tsukiyomi is already piss-your-pant's scary, what's the dad like?' Kukai thought. The more he thought about it the more worried he got, he's never 'met the parents' before since Utau was his first girlfriend. He didn't know how to handle this, he could ask his brothers, but that would be chaos. Utau finally calmed down and looked at Kukai.

"Don't tell me what I said made you scared, did it?" Utau asked smirking.

"I'm not scared." Kukai said trying to sound normal, except his voice cracked when he said 'not'.

"You are aren't you, your such a kid."

"I am not a kid!"

"You are such a kid."

"No I am not."

"So are."

"Oo, not daring to say it a third time?" Kukai said teasingly.

"Not daring to say what?" Utau asked acting innocent.

"I'm pretty sure you know." They parked the car in front of the ramen place. As soon as they got in they were greeted by the staff and cooks. They've been coming to this ramen place since they first met. It was kind of like tradition to always come here for a competition.

"I take it you guys want the usual?" The head chef asked.

"Yup." Kukai said. They both grabbed there chopsticks, broke them apart and waited for the first bowl. As soon as it was placed infront of them they got into the starting position. They had their chopsticks in their hands ready to start at the signal.

"Ready. Set. GO!" The chef screamed. As soon as he said go they started eating. They kept going, it was a close match too. But in the end Kukai won.

"Alright! I win Pop-star!" Kukai said with a fist pump.

"Damn." Utau said with her head on the table.

"Remember our bet?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"The loser has to kiss the winner. Remember." Kukai said smirking.

"Fine fine," Utau went over and kissed him. It lasted about a minute, but in truth she didn't mind.

"Your breath tastes like ramen." Utau said breaking away from the kiss.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Nope." Utau said kissing him again.

"You know, your breath taste like ramen too."

"Jeez you are such a kid." Utau said smirking. She knew exactly what she just said.

"You devious little- You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Yup, now _you _have to kiss me."

"It's like I didn't even win." Kukai said.

"How about for once, we both win?"

"Deal." Kukai said kissing her; both with a smile on their faces.

* * *

**~Hinamori House: Normal Pov~**

Amu was sitting in her room trying to figure out what to wear. Even though Ikuto never really said he was going to take her out on a date she knew he would. She has known him for a while. She flopped down onto her bed in defeat. She couldn't find a thing to wear. Miki refused to help her. She had to learn how to do it on her own after all.

Next door Ami was sitting in her room singing. She was practicing with her chara Umi. Ami was know in fifth grade and queens chair of the guardians.

"MIKI! Please help me choose an outfit." Amu pleaded.

"No. You have to learn to choose by yourself. You are do indecicive." Miki said as she sketched in her notebook. Amu groaned and went back into her closet and started throwing everything onto the floor.

"It's so messy~Desu." Su said frowning. "You better clean this up~Desu!" Su said. Everyone sweet dropped. Su can be like a dictator when it comes to cleaning. Amu finally pulled out her outfit. It was a red one shoulder shirt with a skull on it. The skull had red hearts for eyes. She pulled out a black skirt and black and white striped tights. She put on the outfit along with matching red converse and a black hoodie.

'Whats missing?' She thought, she looked around the room. She grabbed a red and a black x-clip of her dresser. She put her hair in pigtails and clipped one clip to each pig tail.

"Done! I finally did it by myself!" She said triumphantly.

"Yay yay Amu-chan!" Ran said shaking her pom-poms.

"I think you look great." Ikuto said coming in from the balcony.

"Thanks!" She said turning to him. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He also had on a navy hoodie, white converse, and his usual cross necklace. He brought his violin along just in case.

'3...2..1.' Everyone, except Amu, thought.

"IKUTO! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!" She said blushing.

"Just now, ready to go, Ichigo?" Ikuto asked.

"Sure." Just then Ami slammed the door open.

"AMU! Can Umi and I play with your charas while you two are gone?" Ami asked. Even though she was in fifth grade and had a chara of her own, she still liked playing with the others.

"Sure. Wait where are Yoru and Miki?" Amu asked looking around.

"Oh, Yoru took Miki out for a date."

"Honto?"

"Ya, they are dating, just like us." Ikuto said. He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ikuto!" Amu said blushing harder.

"I'm just going to take them and go." Ami said as she grabbed Ran, Su, and Dia. She hurried out of the room and closed the door.

"Ready to go?" Ikuto asked.

"O-Ok." Amu stuttered. They walked out onto the balcony. Ikuto picked her up bridal style and jumped down to the street.

"Y-You can p-put me d-down now." Amu said stuttering. She was blushing so hard she was redder than her shirt.

"Nope." Ikuto said, his smirk still on his face. Thank God no one else was there or Amu would've exploded.

"Ikuto! You Hentai!" She said pounding on his chest. He chuckled and placed her on the ground. "Thank you. So where are we going?" Amu said grabbing his hand.

"Just the park, the leaves started changing color for fall."

"Ok!" Amu said smiling.

* * *

**~Park: Amu Pov~**

Ikuto was right, the park was beautiful. Miki would have loved it. There were all sorts of colored leaves, yellow, orange, red, brown, and a few green leaves here and there. Me and Ikuto walked around for a while looking at the leaves.

"Hey Amu, do you want some ice cream?" Ikuto asked. Now that he said it I really wanted it.

"Ya." We walked over to the ice cream stand.

"I'll have a chocolate ice cream in a cone." I said.

"Is that all?" The vender asked.

"Yup." Ikuto said taking out his wallet. He paid and I got my ice cream.

"Every since you started to date me you've liked chocolate more." He teased. I couldn't help but blush.

"Urasai! It's just your imagination." We started walking away. We went over to a bench and sat down. I noticed he didn't get anything.

"Why didn't you get one?" I asked. "Did you not want one?"

"No, I didn't have enough money for two. So I'll just share with you." He said smirking.

"You planned this you perv."

"You don't seem to care as much when I'm perverted like you used to. I guess you're just becoming a pervert." He said teasingly.

"NU-UH YOU NEKO-HENTAI!" I said. I was blushing so hard that my entire body was red.

"Awww, that hurt." Ikuto said fake pouting. I know it's fake but he's too cute when he does it. Must resist.

"Ok, sorry." Damn I fell for it again. He just to damn hot, and he knows it too. He leaned over and licked the ice cream, ON MY SIDE!

"HEY! That was my side!" I said blushing. Why can't I stop blushing?

"I know, taste a bit like strawberry." He said winking. I blushed harder.

"You are to cute when you blush." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

**~Later~**

We finished the ice cream and started walking around the park again. The sun was started to set and that only made it look prettier. We found a nice secluded spot. I sat down in the leaves.

"Will you play your violin for me?" I asked leaning up against a tree.

"Sure." I loved when he played for me. He started playing a song I never heard before. It made me think of fall, and the leaves blowing in the wind. I loved when he played for me. He sounded amazing, better than when he plays with Crystal-chan. Wait why did I think that? Am I jealous? I shouldn't be. Even though they both play the violin and are both cats they are just friends. And I know Ikuto loves me and I don't think he would betray me. Plus Rima told me that she thinks Crystal-chan has a crush on Dylan-kun. She is probably true, so I shouldn't worry. I leaned back and continued to watch Ikuto. He looked so beautiful with the sun setting behind him and the leaves. When he finished playing he joined me on the ground.

"Isn't the sunset pretty?" I said.

"Ya, but I still think you are more lovely." I turned to look at him. A faint blush on my face.

"I love you." The words slipped out. I've siad them before but usually he said it first. I started panicking. I hid my face in the leaves so he couldn't see me blush. He started chuckling. Jeez, why was he laughing at me, what could possibly be so funny?

"Let me see your face." He asked, his voice was low and soothing.

"No." I said burying my face deeper.

"Please." I couldn't help it. I sat up and looked him in the eyes. He was smiling, but it was a soft, loving smile, and his eyes were gentle and caring. He leaned in so our faces wer barley an inch apart.

"I love you too." He closed the gap between us with a kiss. My lips melted together with his, as if they somehow magically fit together. The kiss wasn't a ruff kiss full of passion. It was a sweet, soft kiss, full of love.

* * *

**~Yaya POV~  
**

Kairi had the idea of going to an amusement park, and we arranged that he come pick Yaya up in the morning and drop her off at her house at 9:00.  
Yaya put her hair up in two pigtails and dressed in a t-shirt and jean shorts. When Kairi knocked on the door, Yaya opened it, flung her arms around his neck, and hugged him. Kairi looked embarrassed but he hugged her back.

"Are you ready to leave?" Kairi asked.

"Hai!*" We walked to his car and started driving to the park.

Yaya's sooo excited to be with Kairi-koi at the amusement park! We'll have so much fun and Yaya will force Kairi to go on all the rides with her! And of course, Yaya brought 50 dollars to spend on sweets. This amusement park is candyland, literally. Yaya never thought she would find such a place.  
So Yaya and Kairi are walking around when Yaya sees something that catches her eye. It's this really intense-looking rollercoaster!

"Let's go on this one Kairi-koi," Yaya said.

"Samurais do not go on silly rollercoaster rides," Musashi muttered.

"A samurai must be respectful to his girlfriend~dechu," Pepe shot back. "Now Kairi, go on this one with her~dechu."

Yaya and Kairi had a fastpass so we went on the ride first. There were tons of loopy-loops but Yaya isn't scared of them. Kairi-koi almost threw up when he got off.

"If you're going to do it," Yaya warned, "don't do it on Yaya. But Yaya will hold your glasses and hair back."

"Samurais must be manly!" said Musashi. Yaya sighed. But then, this girl with glasses and her hair up comes over and starts flirting with Yaya's Kairi-koi!

"Hey, hottie," she said, batting her eyelashes.

"Hi?" said Kairi.

"Why are you alone? I'll keep you company," she giggled. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to a ride. She turned around and then flashed Yaya an evil smirk.

Yaya is very sad because she and Kairi were supposed to be together and having fun, not him and her. Yaya pouted and stormed off to the ice cream stand, where she spent 10 dollars eating her feelings.

* * *

**~Kairi POV~**

"Let me go," I said calmly.

"Iya," she giggled. "Now, what's your name?"

"That is information I shall not give you."

"Come on, be serious," she whined.

"You are a stranger, and you just kidnapped me. So I can't trust you with my name."

"Just kidding. I already know your name, Kairi Sanjo," she smirked.

I gasped. "How?" I asked.

"I have my ways," she smiled. "Anyways, let's spend the whole day having fun together!"

"I don't think I came here because of you," I answered. I tugged my arm from hers and I ran off. She stood there with her arm still out and then she stomped away.

'Where would Yaya be,' I thought. 'The bathroom? The candy shop? The ice cream stand? Ice cream..." For some reason I thought that the ice cream stand would be the right place.

I looked at my map and I found the ice cream stand. I heard sniffles and eating behind me. I turned around and I saw Yaya with 10 empty bowls of ice cream on the table. She was on her 11th and looked totally miserable.

"Yaya what's wrong?" I said. She looked up from her ice cream angrily.

"NOTHING YOU BAKA MEANIE ASSHOLE!" She shouted. She turned away again.

"Yaya-" I started. She looked up and she dropped her spoon. I made the mistake of looking into her sad, hazelnut brown eyes. She stood up and then she slapped me. It hurt more than any pain I have ever felt while battling x-eggs.

"Yaya..." She shook her head and walked away. "Yaya!" I ran after her. She was fast. When she saw me chasing after her she ran even faster, to the point where I just collapsed on the ground after ten seconds of her sprinting. I kept searching the park for her. It was 3:00 so it wouldn't get dark for a few more hours. I wandered the park looking everywhere for her. Maybe she got on another ride, that seems plausible, but which ride. We had already gone on: Loopster coaster, Speed lightning, Sky high plunge, wild cat, and Kitty's crazy ride.

So that leaves: Grizzly bear log ride, corkscrew, the tea cups, the haunted mansion, the ferris wheel, and the mad racers.

I searched around those rides with no success. I looked in all the sweet stores and souvenir shops. I couldn't find her anywhere. It was now 4:30. Did I really spend that much time looking? It would get dark in an hour and that would only make it harder to find Yaya. Why did she abandon me? Was it because I did the same to her? I myself was not flirting with that girl. It was that girl who pulled me away. I tried to explain but Yaya didn't listen. Was she really that upset? I contemplated how to find her when I came up with an idea. I decided to head back to the food court and try calling her. I sat down at a table and dialed her number.

"Ya Hoo!" Yaya said happily. She probably did not check to see who was calling. I heard her answer the phone near me. I stayed silent.

"Hello, hello, hello, hello..." She kept seeing if someone was on the other line. I followed her voice until I was behind her. I hung up the phone. She looked at her phone weird then put it away. She turned around and came face to face with me. She tried to run again but I grabbed her by the wrist.

"Why are you running away from me?" I asked trying to make eye contact; but she wouldn't look at me.

"Yaya doesn't want to tell you." She said pouting.

"Please." I begged.

"No." She said stubbornly.

"Then will you at least spend the rest of the day with me? Then we can go home." She turned to me and looked me in the eyes. I could see the sorrow and anger in her eyes. She sighed.

"Fine, but Yaya still doesn't want to talk to you." She turned away from me pouting.

"Alright. Where would you like to go?"

"Candy store. The big one."

"Alright let's go." I tried to grab her hand but she only moved it away. She crossed her arms over her chest. I sighed as we started walking to the store.

* * *

**~Yaya Pov~**

Yaya is still angry at Kairi. When we got to the store Yaya went over to look at the candy ignoring Kairi. Kairi walked away to look at things on his own. At least he was giving Yaya space. Kairi better not be flirting with girls again. Yaya looked through all the candy. They had lollipops, gummy bears, sour worms, pocky, m&m's, skittles, peanut butter cups, snickers, milky ways, sweet tarts, lemon heads, chocolate bars, life savors, dots, Babe Ruths, nerds, licorice, twizzlers, laffy taffy, bottle caps, tootsie rolls, 3 musketeers, and even more. Yaya should be really excited and happy now, but Yaya wasn't happy at all. Yaya tried to pick out some candy to buy, but Yaya didn't want anything. Yaya had enough money though. Yaya picked a few things from the shelfs and paid for them. Kairi had a bag too but it was probably for his sister or something.

"Yaya would you like to go on the ferris wheel? It's going to get dark soon and we have not gone on it yet."Kairi asked. Yaya turned away.

"Fine." Yaya didn't want to say it, but she did want to go on the ferris wheel. We walked over to the ferris wheel and got in line. When we got to the front we got in a cart. Yaya sat across from Kairi and stared out the glass. As we got higher and higher the sun got lower and lower. The sky was really pretty.

"Yaya, I got you something at the store."

"Yaya doesn't want it."

"Will you at least look at it and then decide?" Yaya turned to look at kairi. He was holding a bouquet of flowers, except it wasn't flowers, it was candy. The candy was arranged so they looked like daisies and roses and tulips. Yaya couldn't help but blush at Kairi's idea.

"Are you sure you don't like it?"

"Ya, Yaya likes it." Yaya took it from him and smiled. kairi-koi sighed and then returned the smile. The ride stopped so more people could get on and we were at the top.

"The sky is beautiful." Kairi-koi said. "The clouds look just like cotton candy."

Yaya looked at the clouds. "THEY DO!" Yaya shouted excited. She started to giggle as she thought of the candy.

"Yaya, I'm very sorry I made you angry. And even more sorry that I made you sad. I didn't want to go off with that girl she forced me. I would never do that to you. I...like...I...really...really...li-" Yaya looked at Kairi-koi confused, what is he trying to say? Kairi-koi took in a deep breath. "Yaya, I love you." Kairi-koi looked right into Yaya's eyes.

Yaya was speechless, she couldn't help but blush. Neither Yaya nor Kairi-koi had ever said that to each other. We have only said 'like you a lot' at most. Yaya couldn't help it anymore. She had to let Kairi-koi know.

"I love you too."

* * *

**SO I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! ESPECIALLY THE ENDING! **

**So i probably won't be posting another chapter for two weeks. I have finals next week and Kpop-Squirel has tests but not finals. So I won't be able to write at all for a week and Kpop-Squirrel will only be able to write a little. And then the next chapter could take at the most a week to write. So I'm very sorry.**

**Everyone: BOOOOOOOO!**

**NutellaUnicorn: I get why the fans are booing, but WHY ARE YOU GUYS BOOING! *Points to the Rima, Nagi, Crystal, Kyle, Dyaln, Luna, Tadase, Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, and the charas.* WE JUST GAVE YOU ALL THIS! *points to chapter above***

**Crystal: Ya but I can't do art**

**Dylan: I can't play**

**Tadase: You didn't mention me at all**

**Kpop-squirrel: Nobody cares though**

**Iru, Eru, Daichi, Kiseki: You didn't mention us either!**

**Kpop-Squirrel: Well were sorry, except to kiseki.**

**Kiseki: HOW DARE YOU! I AM THE- *get's knocked out by pepe***

**Pepe: Welcome~Dechu!**

**NutellaUnicorn: So I hope all the fluff in this chapter can hold you over. I will get the next chapter out asap, I already have it planned and it should be pretty good, and funny**

**Japanese words:**

**Yamatte: Stop**

**Sugoi: Awesome, wonderful, amazing**

**Ja ne: see ya, bye**

**Eto: Ummm**

**Baka: Stupid**

**Ichigo: Strawberry**

**Hai: yes, ok**

**_SO PLEASE LEAVE A RATE/REVIEW/FLAME/COMMENT/IDEA/WISH/HOPE/HATE/LOVE/RANDOMNESS!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Catnip and X-Eggs

**HEY HAPPY END OF THE WORLD! DECEMBER 21 2012 BITCHES! FINALS ARE FINALLY OVER! (no pun intended) **

**WE'RE BACK WITH A BRAND NEW CHAPTER! Thank you for being so patient and waiting for me to update. As a reward for your patience here is a nice long chapter!**

**Ikuto: Does it have Amuto in it?**

**Kpop-Squirrel: -sweat drop- Is that all you ever ask?**

**Ikuto: Is that a yes?**

**Kpop-Squirrel: Why dont you read the chapter and find out?**

**Ikuto: I'm too lazy**

**Amu: Jeez, why are you so lazy. And whats with those two? -points to Dylan and Crystal who are hiding in corners-**

**NutellaUnicorn: Well unlike that lazy neko they read the chapter**

**Amu: What happens?**

**Crystal & Dylan: NOTHING! -look at each other and blush-**

**Amu: Why are they acting so ooc?**

**NutellaUnicorn: Why don't you read the chapter and find out -hands her chapter-**

**Amu: -reads- NANI! WHY DID YOU WRITE THIS! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME AND IKUTO DO THAT! -blushes-**

**Ikuto: Let me see that! -grabs chapter and reads-**

**Utau: I want to see what embarrassed them so much! -Reads over Ikuto's shoulder-**

**Everyone: -does the same-**

**Ikuto: Wow -smirks- **

**Amu: -blushes-**

**Rima: That's hilarious!**

**Tadase: What? -everyone sweat drops from the fact that he is stupid-**

**Crystal: WHY ARE YOU SHOWING THAT TO PEOPLE! -chases NutellaUnicorn and Kpop-Squirrel-**

**Kpop-Squirrel: Someone do the disclaimer! Quick!**

**Everyone(except Tadase): Busy -reading chapter-**

**NutellaUnicorn: Crap. Fine, Tadase you do it!**

**Tadase: Yes! NutellaUnicorn and Kpop-Squirrel don't own Shugo Chara or anything besides the Oc's and the plot! If they did then-**

**Kpop-Squirrel: No one cares!**

**NutellaUnicorn: ACTION!**

* * *

**~After School: Normal Pov~**

Luna and Kyle walked hand in hand to the royal garden. Just like every other day, they had a meeting. They were always full of boring paperwork, the only fun was the x-egg battle and the beginning of the year, but now it was fall. They were running a little late since they got sidetracked. They were leaving class when Kyle suddenly kissed Luna. No one had been around so she kissed him back. They were only ten minutes late so Luna had prepared the excuse of 'meeting with a teacher.'

"Hey have you heard of Hoshina Utau?" I blonde girl asked a red head.

"No duh, who hasn't." The red head said scoffing.

"Omg I love her song Meikyuu Butterfly!"

"Who doesn't!"

"Omg I have it on my i-pod wanna listen?"

"Ya just play it out loud."

"Ok." She turned on the i-pod and played the song.

**Open your shiny eyes in the silent night**  
**fushigi na yoru maiorita**  
**ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru**  
**nayamashi ge na kuro neko no POOZU**

**tsuki akari wo se ni ukabu SHIRUETTO**  
**kocchi e oide to hohoende temaneki**

**yokubou no kage ugomeku machi**  
**tenshi no furi de samayoi**  
**taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru**  
**ikiba no nai ai no kakera**

As Luna listened to the song she felt more and more like she had heard it somewhere, a long time ago. Suddenly, Luna's head started to hurt. She closed her eyes and pressed her hands against her head.

**~Start of Flashback~**

Easter Company was very busy, as usual. There were posters and photos of the famous Utau Hoshina. Utau Hoshina was probably in the studio rehearsing her newest song, but it wasn't likely since she didn't debut - yet. The violinist Ikuto Tsukiyomi was nowhere to be found. He probably went off somewhere with Yoru. What was that? He was a cousin to... Mm? Her?  
A young 12-year-old Luna, waited outside the director's office for her next mission.

**~End Flashback~**

Luna snapped back into reality. Her eyes refocused. Kyle noticed her worried, if not scowling face.

"What happened?" He asked, concerned.

"I don't know. I think I had a flashback. I don't remember much, something about a mission, and..." Luna paused to think.

"What?"

"I-I-I think the Tsukiyomi's are my cousin's. I can't really remember much more. I think-"

"It's okay. Talk at the Guardian meeting," Kyle said. He grabbed her hand again and they walked to the Royal Garden.

* * *

**~Royal Garden~**

"Luna has something to say!" Kyle announced as they walked in.

"Where were you guys?" demanded Crystal.

"Probably making out," smirked Rima.

"No!" Luna protested.

"Sure. By the way, your lip gloss is smeared," Rima said.

"It is?" asked Luna, running a finger over her lips.

"No, but you checked which means that something happened that could have smeared it! And you do know you don't have any on?" Rima laughed.

"What, nothing happened!" Luna said, flustered. "We didn't kiss!"

"I never said it was because you kissed. So, you did?" Rima said with a triumphant look on her face.

"You are EVIL," Luna mumbled.

"So wait, what is it you were going to say?" Amu asked.

"Well I think I remembered something from my past." Luna said holding her head.

"What?" Tadase asked eagerly.

"I believe, I saw something, and I realized. I think the Tsukiyomis are my cousins."

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Ikuto said leaning back in his chair.

"Well sorry I didn't believe you. By the way where is Utau-chan?" As if on cue Utau and Kukai walked into the garden. They were both silent and weren't looking at each other. They took their seats at the table and turned away from each other. Everyone watched as an awkward silence filled the room.

"Umm, so," Dylan said trying to start a conversation.

"So," Nagi tried.

"Yaya wants to know why Utau-chi and Kukai-kun aren't talking!" Yaya said standing up.

"It's because he cheated!" Utau said angrily.

"I did not cheat!" Kukai recoiled.

"Yes you did! How could you! I trusted you?!" Utau yelled.

"Wait, when you said he cheated, you meant that HE CHEATED ON YOU!" Crystal said surprised.

"You're lying! I did not cheat!" Kukai said standing up.

"I know what I saw! Are you calling me stupid?!" Utau said standing up as well.

"No I'm saying you're wrong!" Kukai said, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"Hold on, you cheated on her Kukai?" Nagi asked shocked.

"What, no I didn't!"

"Yes he did!"

"Why would you do that?" Luna asked sadly.

"I already said I didn't!"

"Dude I never thought you would be the kind of person to do that." Dylan said shaking his head in disappointment.

"Who did he cheat on you with?" Rima asked.

"What?" Utau asked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Kukai asked equally as confused.

"What are _YOU_ talking about?" Crystal asked skeptical.

"A ramen competition." Utau and Kukai said in unison. Everyone fell out of their chairs.

"Should have known." Amu said sweat dropping.

"Anyway," Tadase said being the first to recover. "why don't you tell Hoshina-san and Souma-kun what you remembered. "

"Well I had a flashback, I don't know where I was, it seemed like a company. In my memory I mentioned how Utau was singing and how Ikuto was somewhere off with Yoru I think. And I believe I referred to them as my cousins."

"Anything else?" Tadase asked hopefully. Crystal narrowed her eyes at him. Something seemed off about him. She just didn't really like him for some reason.

"Nope." Luna said sitting down next to Kyle. They all started doing the paperwork as usual when Tsukasa came in.

"Hello everyone!" He said smiling.

"Hello Tsukasa-san." Nagi said.

"I just wanted to see how the new guardians were doing."

"We're doing great." Kyle answered for all of them.

"That's good. Oh and Yoru, I have a bag of catnip if you would like." Tsukasa said holding up a small paper bag.

"ARIGATO*~NYA!" Yoru said taking the bag.

"You better share~mew." Yuki said chasing after him.

"I hope you all are enjoying the school. And Luna," Tsukasa said.

"Yes?" Luna asked.

"I hope more of your memories return over time." With that he left.

"He's weird." Luna said.

"We know." Everyone, but Kyle, Dylan, Crystal, and Tadase, said.

"Give me some~mew." Yuki said tugging on the paper bag.

"No~nya." Yoru said pulling back. Ikuto and Crystal went over to them trying to calm them down.

"Just share." Ikuto told Yoru.

"No~nya." He pulled on the bag again. With that the bag ripped open and all the catnip fell over Crystal and Ikuto. They instantly chara changed. Crystal looked over at Ikuto. She started glaring at him, he glared back.

"You gotz cat ears!" Crystal said happily grabbed his ears. Ikuto started laughing.

"I knowz! you got 'em too!" Ikuto said pulling hers. Everyone watched in awe as the acted out of character.

"What's with them?" Utau asked.

"I believe they got high off the catnip. They do possess cat like qualities." Kairi said.

"Ammuuuuuuuuuuu." Ikuto mewled.

"What?" She asked cautiously.

"Will you pet meeeeeeee?" He asked giving her puppy-dog eyes.

"Um.." Amu started to blush.

"Pleeeeaaassseeee." He begged. He started nuzzling Amu like a cat.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu shouted. She kept getting redder by the minute.

"Ammmuuuuuuuuuu." He purred. Amu lost her balance and fell on the floor. Ikuto started giggling. Not laughing, giggling. He lay down next to her and placed his head in her lap.

"Will ya pet me pwweeeaaazzee." He said still purring. Amu was blushing from head to toe. She started to pet his ears. He purred a little louder.

"Ammmuuuuuuu, I luuuuuuurrrve youuuuuu." He singsonged. He continued to purr as Amu pet him. Everyone watched as Ikuto acted ooc. Rima took out her phone and took a few pictures of Amu and Ikuto. Suddenly everyone realized something. They all turned to Crystal; who had also gotten a dose of the catnip. She was staring vacantly into space, her tail swished side to side. Utau followed Rima's example and started to film the scene.

"What's with her?" Yaya whispered.

"I don't know." Luna replied. Suddenly Crystal snapped back to reality. She started walking towards them. She then stopped and started to laugh.

"Hey Luuuuuuna!" She said laughing.

"Ya?"

"Youuuuuu, shouldmakeoutwithKylelikeyou didearlier!" She said really fast. Luna blushed while Kyle looked down at the ground embarrassed.

"Umm, what should we do?" Dylan asked. Crystal suddenly turned to him. She smiled and walked closer.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He said a little wary. She giggled, her tail swishing back and forth. Her tail suddenly started to swish in front of Dylan, tickling his nose.

"Dooo youuu like maiiii taiiiiiil?" She said a little slurred. It was kinda like she was drunk.

"Umm..." He tried not to sneeze as it tickled his nose. "Ya, uh I do." She stopped tickling him with it.

"That's goooooood, because if you didn't like it, I would be saaaaad. Like really really really really..." She paused for a moment. "ANGRY!" She said with flames in her eyes. Dylan winced in fear.

'Holy crap what do I do?!' Dylan thought panicking. Suddenly she returned to normal. Well, not angry at least.

"Inuuuki!" She said turning to the dog chara.

"Ya?" he asked.

"Can you pweaasse give him the doggy-ears?" She asked pointing to Dylan.

"I don't think I should." Inuki said.

"Pweeeaaaasse?" She begged. She started to scratch him behind the ears.

"No, wait, stop, to the right more, no I meant stop, ok fine just stop!" He begged as she pet him. He suddenly chara changed with Dylan.

"Traitor!" He shouted at Inuki. Crystal giggled and walked over to him. She grabbed his ears and started messing with them.

"Didz I ever tell you that ur ears were cuuute?" She said messing with them.

"Uh, I don't think so?" Dylan said. He was beyond embarrassed. He turned to the rest of the guardians. He mouthed the word 'help'. But they only stood there trying not to laugh. It was pretty amusing and they wanted to see what would happen next.

"Well I tink they are reaaaaly cute. Like at first puppy dog cute, they still aaare, buuuuuut. Now I also think they are cuuuuuuute. Not like OMG THAT"S SO KAWAII! cuute, but like that's soooo ca-ute! Like cuute boy cute." She smiled and started giggling again. Dylan's tail started to wag. That only made him more embarrassed as he heard Kukai and Nagi snickering. He shot them a death glare.

"Hey you wanna hear a seeeeeecret?" Crystal asked Dylan.

"Uh, shure." She let go of his ears and leaned in real close.

"Don't tell Crystal I told you, but she thinks ur hawt!" Crystal whispered. Except it was really loud and everyone could hear.

"Nani!" Amu screamed. Ikuto, who was still in her lap, shout up quickly.

"Oh my gawd I thiiiink I jurst went deaf!" Ikuto shouted.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Don't let Crystal hear you!" Crystal said to Ikuto. Ikuto shrugged and laid his head back down in Amu lap. He started purring again.

"OH SHIT!" Crystal shouted. "Crystal iz here, everyone act normally!" Luna couldn't help but laugh. She just told everyone that she liked Dylan, including him. Utau started laughing along with Luna, what was even better was she was getting all this on her camera.

"You knoow, ur reaaally soft." Crystal said nuzzling Dylan as she started to purr. Dylan covered his face so no one could see him blush; he was embarrassed enough already. At this point pretty much everyone, even Kairi, was laughing. Except Tadase, he stood there afraid of what might happen if they laughed at Crystal. As she read his mind she turned to them.

"Why are you guyz luaghing? ARE UZ LAUGHIN AT ME!" She shouted changing moods. She went to punch Nagi but he managed to dodge it. Yaya yelped and hid behind Kairi. Crystal went to swing at Kukai but he ducked and she almost hit Rima. Tadase tried to back away so he wouldn't get hit again. Luna panicked as Crystal was sent into a rage. It wasn't her full on angry, but she was also high on catnip. Luna suddenly got an idea.

"WHO WANTS SOME NUTELLA!?" Luna screamed really loud. Crystal quickly turned away from Kairi.

"I DO I DO!" She shouted like a 5 year old.

"Yaya wants some too!" Yaya said pouting.

"Oi, shouldn't we try to fix them?" Kukai asked.

"MINNA! X-EGGS!" KusuKusu said.

"How many?" Utau asked.

"I don't know, 15?" Daichi said.

"Alright how about Amu, you, me, and Luna go stop them?" Kyle asked.

"Hai." Amu tried to get up but Ikuto pulled her back down.

"No. You stay here." He said hugging her possessively. He was like a little kid with his toy.

"We need someone to purify the eggs!" Amu shouted. She tried to escape his grasp but failed miserably. "Crystal you can purify right?"

"Uh, I don't think she can." Dylan answered. Crystal was giggling as she sat on the floor and swatted at Utau's pigtails.

"I can probably do it." Utau said. But Crystal wouldn't stop messing with her hair.

"Wait, Rima and I can do it. Luna, Kyle will you come help us?" Nagi asked.

"Sure."

"Boku no kokoro" Nagi say

"Watashi no kokoro" Rima say

"Luna no kokoro" Luna say

"Boku no kokoro" Kyle say

"Unlock" They all say

"Charanari: Beat Jumper" Nagi say

"Charanari: Clown Drop" Rima say

"Charanari: New Moon Princess" Luna say

"Charanari: Ice Prince" Kyle say

"Let's go!" Nagi shouted running out of the garden.

"Okay!" Rima said running after. Her Charanari made her slightly more athletic. Kyle and Luna followed closely behind. The x-eggs were running rampant in the playground.

"Eclipse Attack!" Luna shouted. The x-eggs were surrounded in darkness.

"Beat Shot!" Nagi shouted. The ball flew around the x-eggs. They all huddled together.

"Winter Freeze!" Kyle shouted, freezing the eggs in place.

"Temari!" Nagi undid the Charanari with Rhythm. "Charanari: Yamato Maihime! Let's go, Rima!"

"Beautiful"

"Elegant"

"Queen's Waltz!" They both say in unison. The x-eggs unfroze and were slowly purified as they watched the dance.

"Alright let's head back." Kyle said. They undid their transformations and started heading towards the garden. As they were walking back Rima was hit with black energy.

"Rima!" Nagi screamed. He caught her before she hit the ground. She wasn't unconscious but she was hurt bad, she'd taken a direct hit. They turned around to see a huge swarm of x-eggs.

"It looks like there was more!" Luna shouted. "Transform back!"

"I don't think Rima can!" Nagi said as he struggled to keep her awake.

"Then you charanari and get her back to safety, get the others too!" Luna shouted.

"We'll hold them off as long as we can!" Kyle said.

"Okay!" Nagi said standing up.

"Luna no kokoro" Luna say

"Boku no kokoro" Kyle say

"Boku no kokoro" Nagi say

"UNLOCK" They all say

"Charanari: New Moon Princess" Luna say

"Charanari: Ice Prince" Kyle say

"Charanari: Beat Jumper" Nagi say

Nagi picked up Rima bridal style and started running back to the garden. When he got there he was greeted with confused stares.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO RIMA-TAN!?" Yaya asked.

"We...were..." Nagi took a moment to catch his breath. "We were fighting the x-eggs, we managed to purify them. But when we were leaving more showed up and hit Rima. We weren't transformed and she took a direct hit. Luna and Kyle need help."

"Fujisaki-san, why don't you leave Mashiro-san here and go-"

"No!" Nagi said interrupting Kairi. "I don't want to leave her, I'll stay."

"Alright if you insist upon it. Then Souma-san, Hoshina-san, Yaya, and I will go fight. If we do not return after 20 minutes than we probably require assistance."

"Me and Hotori will come if that happens." Dylan said prying Crystal, who was still high off of Utau.

"Let's do this!" Kukai said with a fist pump.

"Ore no kokoro" Kukai say

"Watashi no kokoro" Utau say

"Yaya no kokoro" Yaya say

"Boku no kokoro" Kairi say

"UNLOCK" They all say

"Charanari: Sky Jack" Kukai say

"Charanari: Seraphic Charm" Utau say

"Charanari: Dear Baby" Yaya say

"Charanari: Samurai Soul" Kairi say.

They all ran from the garden and towards the battle. When they got there they saw Luna and Kyle struggling to keep them under control. Luna would cover a group in darkness and Kyle would freeze them. But when they went to trap the other x-eggs they would break free.

"Moon Beam!" Luna said, and as she shot her hand forward moonlight shot out from her hand, circled the x-eggs, and bound them together in one silver casing. Kyle froze the x-eggs and Luna struggled to keep them together, but there were too many x-eggs. They burst out and Luna, exhausted, collapsed to the ground.

"Luna! Daijobu*?" Kyle asked her, worried.

"It's okay Kyle-koi, I'm just tired," Luna reassured him. "Keep doing what you have to do. I have to catch my breath."

"We need to trap them and keep them trapped!" Kukai shouted over the wails. The wails from the x-eggs became so loud, there were so many.

"YAYA'S TURN! GO GO LITTLE DUCKIES!" The little ducks flew out and started to distract the eggs. Kukai jumped onto his board and started distracting them as well.

"Utau now!" Kukai shouted.

"Angel's-" Utau started. But she was interrupted by a blast of black energy. Kairi quickly intercepted it.

"Souma-san! Get Hoshina-san up into the sky! She will have a better chance up there!" Kairi yelled. Kukai nodded an flew down to Utau. She hopped on the board and they started to fly up. As they were dodging the attacks they got hit. They were knocked off the board and it flew off out of reach. Utau quickly saved them from crashing though. As they landed she started to panic.

"What are we going to do?" She asked freaking out. She didn't have enough power to fly up there by herself _and_ stay up there. And now Kukai had lost his board.

"We'll just have to attack from down here then!" Kyle said trying to freeze the eggs. A group off x-eggs started heading towards Luna. By the time Kyle realized it he was to far away.

"Golden Victory Shoot!" Kukai shouted. He shot a golden ball at the group of eggs. It exploded causing them to go and attack him instead. "Sakura can you stand?"

"Ya,"

"Go get help and get to safety!" He shouted as he distracted them. Luna pushed herself off the ground and regained her balance. She quickly took off running.

'Thank God it's after school. Everyone is safe and gone' Luna thought. She reached the Royal Garden and stumbled in. "Help" was all she could manage to say before collapsing. Tadase got up worried. he went over to help Luna.

"Stop, Rima is awake and can take care of her." Nagi said intercepting him.

"But-"

"We don't have the time! Rima's awake but she can't charanari. Amu and Dylan are still occupied. They need more help and only we can!" Tadase opened his mouth to object again but gave in.

"Okay."

"Boku no kokoro" Tadase say

"Boku no kokoro" Nagi say

"UNLOCK" They both say

"Charanari: Platinum Royale" Tadase say

"Charanari: Beat Jumper" Nagi say

"Let's go!" Nagi and Tadase quickly ran out of the garden. When they reached the others they found that the number of x-egg had increased.

"Beat Shoot!" Nagi threw around blue balls of energy. A swarm of x-eggs started attacking them as well.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase said as he blocked some of the attacks. The x-eggs were getting mad. They formed a huge x-egg blob. They started attacking.

"Lightning Blade!" Kairi said. He cut into the mass of eggs splitting it in two.

"Go Go Litte Duckies! Version 2!" Yaya's duck were now a medium size and a little more ferocious.

"Golden Victory Shoot!" Kukai keep exploding the mass of eggs. But it would always seem to reform. Kyle kept trying to freeze them so that they were easier to attack, but there were to many.

"That's it! We need more people to fight! Iru!" Utau said annoyed. "Charanari: Lunatic Charm! Nightmare Loreil!"

"We still need more help!" Kyle shouted.

"Yaya is on it!" Yaya quickly ran off. When she reached the garden she burst in through the doors. "We need more help now! HURRY! GO GO!" And with that she was running back again. Rima stood up. She had moved Luna over to the side.

"I'll go. Luna's doing fine and I'm well enough to fight. Watashi no kokoro! UNLOCK! Charanari: Clown Drop!" Rima said. She started running out of the garden. "Amu! Hurry up and fix Ikuto! Then get out here too!"

"HOW!?" Amu shouted, but she was already gone. "What do I do!?" She asked turning to Dylan.

"How am I supposed to know!? I'm in the same situation as you!" Dylan said back. It was true, Crystal was now asleep and had him in a death grip on the floor.

"Well think of something!" Amu shouted.

"I don't know! Why don't you try kissing him!?" He shouted. It was the only thing he could think of.

"W-WHAT!" Amu shouted turning 50 shades of red.

"I can't think of anything else. Just try it!"

"N-NO! I C-COULDN'T!"

"Then stay stuck here for all I care!" He was a little annoyed too. He wanted to go out and fight.

"UGH!" Amu groaned. She sighed and took in a deep breath. She lifted up Ikuto's head and kissed him, full on, on the lips. She started blushing like crazy. Ikuto seemed fazed at first but then his eyes returned to normal. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. Amu quickly broke away. "Ikuto you perv!" She screamed. He chuckled.

"_You_ were the one who kissed _me. _So I'm not the pervert here, _Amu." _Ikuto said smirking. Amu blushed even harder.

"We don't have time for this!" Amu said trying to change the subject. "We need to go help."

"Watashi no kokoro" Amu say

"Ore no kokoro" Ikuto say

"UNLOCK" They both say

"Charanari: Amulet Spade" Amu say

"Charanari: Black Lynx" Ikuto say

Ikuto left quickly with Amu close behind. Dylan groaned because he was still trapped.

'I don't know what to do. If I kissed her and it worked she might beat the shit out of me. Luna would probably have an idea but she is still unconscious.' Dylan looked over at Luna. He then looked around the room. He saw the tea kettle sitting on the table. 'I don't think the water is still hot.' Dylan struggled to get out of Crystals grip. After he finally managed to rip her arms off him. He went over to the table and got the kettle. He took the top of and tested the water. 'Cold, good.' He went over to Crystal and slowly dumped the contents on her. Crystal immediately shot up.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She said as she shook of the water. She looked around and saw Dylan holding the kettle. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR DOG-BOY!" She shouted. She got up to hit him.

"HOLD ON! You got high on catnip and I needed to snap you out of it!" He said as he backed away. Crystal froze.

'Catnip?' Suddenly she remembered everything. And I mean _EVERYTHING._ 'OH. MY. GOD!' Her face started to heat up in embarrassment. "Oh my god I can't believe I did that!" She mumbled. She sat down on the floor eyes wide.

"Wow Kitty, took you long enough. I knew you were a cat but who knew you could get high of catnip." Dylan said chuckling. Crystal didn't hear it though. She was still in shock.

"ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod ." She kept repeating.

"We don't have time for this! Everyone else is fighting and they need our help! Luna already passed out from exhaustion!" Dylan shouted. When he mentioned Luna Crystal looked up. She looked over to she Luna lying down on the floor unconscious. She seemed to regain some control.

"Fine, let's go."

"Watashi no kokoro" Dylan say

"Atashi no kokoro" Crystal say

"UNLOCK" Both say

"Charanari: Dog Rocker" Dylan say

"Charanari: Mew Mew Artist" Crystal say

"Artist Creation: Bike!" Crystal shouted. Her pink motorcycle appeared. She got on. "Get on!" She shouted at Dylan. He hopped on and they drove off. When they reached the park they found the place over run by x-eggs.

"Phantom Claw!" Ikuto shouted. He swiped away at x-eggs, protecting Amu.

"Prism Music!"

"Tight Rope Dancer!" Rima shouted.

"Go Go Little Duckies!" The ducks carried the ropes and tried to tie up some of the eggs to keep them still.

"Golden Victory Shoot!"

"Beat Dunk!" Nagi and Kukai simultaneously attacked the blob of eggs. They were about to reform when Kairi came in.

"Lightning Blade!" He cut up the blob successfully separating it.

"Snow Sword!" Kyle shouted. A white sword appeared before him. He swung it around freezing eggs.

"Artist Creation: Electric Violin!" Crystal shouted. "Violinist's Melody!" She started playing. Unlike the lullaby this song was harsher. Dark magenta notes flew out.

"Rockers Jam!" Dylan started playing with her.

"Nightmare Loriel!" Utau shouted. Even with all of them it was still not enough. "It's no good! They can still see and attack us!"

"We have to keep trying!" Amu shouted.

"Eclipse Attack Special!" Everyone turned to see Luna. A huge dome of darkness enveloped the eggs. They could no longer see.

"Kitty!" Dylan shouted. He had an idea.

"What do you want Dog-boy!" She shouted.

"I got an idea. I need you to get your motorcycle. I will hop on and play while you circle the x-eggs."

"Do you think it will work?"

"Worth a shot!"

"Artists Creation: Bike!" The violin disappeared and her bike showed up. Her and Dylan hopped on. Everyone continued to attack the x-eggs while they circled around them.

"Rockers Jam!" Dylan started playing. The x-eggs couldn't see where the attacks were coming from, and since they kept moving it made it harder. They slowly circled closer and closer. When the eggs weren't so spread out Tadase to action.

"White Decoration!" He trapped the eggs. "Now! Hoshina-san!"

"Charanari: Seraphic Charm! Angel's Cradle!" Utau shouted. She started to sing and slowly on by one the x-eggs were purified. Once they were all purified they flew away. Everyone undid their charanari's and collapsed to the ground.

"Finally." Rima said panting.

"Yaya thought she would die!" Yaya said. Even though she was tired she was still loud.

"They seemed to stop coming as soon as those two got here." Kairi said, observant as ever.

"I wonder why?" Amu said sitting up.

"I don't think it matters. Just a coincidence." Tadase said rubbing the back of his head.

"Do you think it was Easter?" Amu asked.

"Could have been, where else would that many eggs come from." Ikuto said.

"Let's just go back to the garden." Utau said getting up. She was right, the sun was already setting. They all got up and started trudging back to the garden. When they got there they all collapsed into there chairs. They just sat there for a while trying to regain their strength.

"I will be right back." Tadase said. He got up quickly and left the room. Everyone looked at him confused but simply dismissed it. Tadase kept running until he was far from the garden. He ran into the little forest. He leaned up against a tree and flipped open his phone. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello." Tadase said.

"What is your purpose for calling?"

"I have new information on the new guardians."

"Go on."

"As you already know Luna Sakura's attacks are more on the defensive side. Kyle Kimura is strong but his attacks are also more defensive. Crystal Yamada is strong and has good offensive attacks. But she is stubborn and hard to break, proving difficult to use her."

"You are losing my interest."

"I'm not done!" Tadase said a little panicked. He regained his composure and continued. "The last one, Dylan Akita, is strong as well. He was able to contain the x-eggs with one of his attacks. He is strong willed as well but, I believe we can use him to our advantage. He has the dream of becoming a musician, and since Easter also happens to be a record company, we can get him."

"Perfect. I like your way of thinking. We shall perfect the plan and then execute it immediately." The man on the other side hung up. Tadase quickly went back to the garden.

"I have to go guys, my mom just called and said I needed to go home." Tadase grabbed his things, said bye, and left.

"I should go too, I don't want my parents to fight too much." Rima said standing up.

"I'll drive you home." Nagi said getting up. He grabbed their things and they left. Kukai and Utau left soon after. Kyle got up to leave and offered Luna a ride. She accepted. Before she left she turned to Dylan.

"Yo Dylan-kun."

"Ya?" He said turning to her.

"I think you should look for Crystal." Luna said.

"Where _is _Crystal anyway?" Dylan asked noticing her absence.

"I'll let you figure that out." Luna said looking at the moon. She left quickly before Dylan could ask her anymore questions.

'She's kinda creepy' Dylan thought. 'But if Kyle likes her then I'm cool with that.' Dylan looked around the garden. 'Crystal's stuff was still here so she should still be at school.' He suddenly got an idea.

"Inuki," Dylan said turning to his chara.

"Ya?" Inuki said looking at him confused.

"Can you chara change with me?"

"Why?"

"I need to find Crystal and it would be a hell of alot easier to just sniff her out."

"Ok." With that a tail and a pair of dog ears appeared on Dylan. He went over and sniffed Crystal's things to get her scent. He sniffed the air a bit.

'She's close,' He walked out of the garden and started to sniff around. 'She's here, but her scent is coming from...the air?' He looked around and saw a figure sitting on top of the royal garden. It had cat ears and a tail, Crystal. He looked for a way to get up there. He saw a huge tree that was even taller than the garden. He climbed up the tree and started walking towards Crystal. She was laying down on her back and looking up at the stars.

"Hey." He said sitting down next to her. She turned to him and gave him a weak glare.

"What do you want Dog-boy?" She said snapping out of her chara change.

"I was just wondering where you were. What are you doing up here?" He said undoing the change as well.

"Star gazing. Makes me feel free, helps me relax." She quickly covered her mouth.

"Free? What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." She said turning away.

"Hey, why what dream was Yuki born from?" She looked at him like he was an idiot.

"I already told you. She was born from the dream to do art, duh."

"Bull shit. Then why is she a cat?"

"Remember? Because I like cats." She was lying and she coud tell he knew that she was.

"Bull shit. You are lying. Why is she really a cat?" She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you." She said sitting up. "But you can't tell anyone...not even Luna." Dylan stood there shocked. This was a secret she didn't even trust Luna with, and she was telling him. "Well...My parents...they're are great, don't get me wrong. They're über nice, kind, smart, caring, understanding. I mean they even adopted Luna. They're supportive too. They let me do my art, but as a hobby. They treat it as a temporary thing, a fad. They let me do what I want, but they expect a lot from me. They want me to get good grades, pass entrance exams, go to a good college, get a good job and blah blah blah. I don't want that though. I actually started wearing this collar because I felt like they treated me like a pet, like they own me. It's not just some stupid fashion trend I saw in a magazine. I used to watch this cat next door. It was the neighbors cat, but they always let it roam the streets. They let it do what it wanted to do, they let it be free. I wanted to be like that cat, to be free to do my art. That's when Yuki was born. It was before we found Luna, I believe I was 14. I never told anyone, not even her." She looked up and sighed; as if she just got rid of a huge weight on her chest.

"Wow, that's deep. Though I know how you feel." Dylan said sighing. He laid down and looked up at the stars. "I know this isn't exactly story time, but you told me your secret so I guess I should tell you mine. Just like you my parents expect a lot out of me. They want me to be a doctor, like them. But unlike you my parents aren't that great. They are incredibly strict. They hate it when I play the guitar. My mom says it's a waste of time and my Dad claims that it's useless noise. My uncle was the one who gave me the guitar, otherwise I would never have had it. I always felt trapped, I felt like a dog on a leash. I wanted to run free, be wild, start a band, play my music, that kind of stuff. This collar was like an act of rebellion, to show I had no freedom. Inuki was born about the time I started wearing it, I think I was 14 like you. Kinda ironic huh?" He said chuckling.

"I know, sound like a movie." She sat up and cleared her throat. In a tacky movie voice she said: "Two enemies, bound together by a similar fate, trapped forever in a cage of oppression." Dylan sat up and did a dramatic pose.

"What ever will save us from this tragic destiny?" He said with a cheesy girl-in-trouble voice. They looked at each other for 5 minutes before they finally started laughing.

"Ha! I guess you could also say Ikuto is like us as well. He wanted to be free too. Isn't that why he got Yoru?" Dylan said turning away a bit.

"I mean I guess. But where did he come from, why'd you bring him up." Crystal said turning to him.

"Well I mean he's like you and all. With the cat and the violin, and...you know."

"Know what?" She said confused.

"Well...like...I mean..." Dylan said trying to find the words. 'God! Why am I acting so weird right now!? First I spill my guts to her and now I'm acting like...THIS!" He thought.

"I don't know what-" Crystals eyes widened. "You think I like him!?"

"Psh, no, what, no. That's stupid right?" He said. He mentally slapped himself for acting so weird.

"Ya, it is stupid. Like you. Can't even see I frickin' like you." She said mumbling the last part. Dylan smirked.

"What was that last part Kitty? I couldn't hear you.

"Nothing, and why would you care if I liked Ikuto?" She said matching his smirk.

"No reason." He said quickly, too quickly.

"Ya sure Dog-boy?"

"Positive."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yu-hu."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yu-hu."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yu-hu."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yu-hu."

"Nuh-uh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yu-hu."

"Got you!"

"Damn it!"

"So you like me?" Crystal said smirking.

"Well, ya." He said sighing, he'd beaten her. Though Crystal seemed calm on the outside, inside she was fan-girling like crazy.

"That's good to know."

"And how exactly is it good?" Dylan asked playfully raising an eyebrow.

"Well," She chara changed and wrapped her tail around his waist. "Like this." She pulled him close and closed and kissed him. The initial shock caused him to chara change. He tail started wagging as he kissed her back. She pulled away and started laughing.

"Your tail's wagging." She said giggled. His cheeks were tinted with a light pink.

"Ya, I know," He said laughing a bit. "But your one to talk neko* girl." He wrapped his arms around her waist and quickly closed the gap between them with another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him back.

"Do you think we should leave them alone~mew?" Yuki asked flying over to Inuki.

"Sure, I know a cool place if you want to go?" Inuki asked her.

"I'd love to~mew." With that they flew away.

The owners hardly noticed as they made out on the roof. The stars shone brightly as the full moon illuminated the night.

* * *

**DONE! So thank you all once again for being so patient. I hope you like he chapter! ^_^ Also since I couldn't write for a while the dates in the story won't be the same as real life. So the Christmas Ch. might come in Jan. depending on how fast we write. **

**Kpop-Squirrel: Everyone's paired off now.**

**Tadase: Not me. And you made me all evil**

**Kpop-Squirrel: To bad nobody cares**

**Tadase:...-hides in corner-**

**Utau: What was up with all those eggs?  
**

**NutellaUnicorn: I don't know**

**Utau: But didn't you write this thing!?**

**NutellaUnicorn: I guess**

**Utau: Jeez, our writers are usless.**

**NutellaUnicorn: Be careful, we can make you say what ever we want**

**Utau: As if- I am completely sorry for insulting the writers and will buy them lots of Nutella**

**NutellaUnicorn: Kpop-Squirrel! I wasn't serious! **

**Utau: I'll kill you!**

**Kpop-Squirrel: Please rate/review/flame/fangirl/dream/hope/idea/etc!**

**Japanese words:**

**Arigato: Thank you**

**Daijobu: Are you ok? or, I'm/it's okay**

**Neko: Cat**


	6. Chapter 6: An Interesting Meeting

**WE...ARE...BACK! Hope you all had a good Christmas! **

**Kpop-Squirrel: I DID I DID!**

**Yaya: In the story Christmas hasn't happened yet so Yaya is sad.**

**Kairi: Don't worry it will come soon enough. **

**Yaya: OK!**

**NutellaUnicorn: As an early Christmas present why don't you do the disclaimer.**

**Yaya: YAY! NUTELLAUNICORN AND KPOP-SQUIRREL DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! OR ELSE I WOULD HAVE TONS OF SWEETS!**

**NutellaUnicorn: -covers ears- Did you have to yell?**

**Yaya: YES!**

**Kpop-Squirrel: ROLL STORY!**

**NutellaUnicorn: That's my line!**

* * *

**~Luna POV~**

My alarm clock rang at 7, and OF COURSE Crystal somehow snuck in here and made my ringtone World is Mine by Hatsune Miku. I was stuck in my bed, groaning and being forced to listen to her go " WORLD IS MINE" 10,000 times. I covered my ears with my hands and looked up at the ceiling, thinking. Crystal made me pretty mad about waking up to Hatsune Miku...

One word popped into my head: Revenge. After thinking that particular word, I instantly knew what to do.

It was a good plan.

I smirked to myself, and I went into the bathroom to get ready for school.

About fifteen minutes later, I went downstairs to get some breakfast before leaving for school. And look who's there. Crystal. Perfect timing.

She was busy putting Nutella on her toast when I came in. I had hot chocolate and cheese rolls (I had a craving at 12:00 am so I just walked to the nearest bakery and got some) in mind, so being the chef I was, I gathered a grater, a bar of dark chocolate, milk, a mug, and a plate and set them on the table. I put the milk in a pot, placed it on the stove, and turned the dial to Low. While the milk was heating up, I got out a small bowl and started to grate the chocolate over it.

"So," I said, trying to start conversation. "I did hear someone have another little midnight-" I coughed. "Meeting with a male creature of the canine variety," I added. A week ago she got together with her once "enemy" Dog-boy. I found out about the midnight confession and have been teasing her everyday about it.

"Shut up," Crystal said, quite grumpily. I guess she really did have a date last night.

"Hmm. So I guess the catnip was a blessing in disguise, eh?" I said.

"Shut up!" Crystal said even more grumpily.

"Was his confession any better than your drunken one?" I asked.

"SHUT UP!" Crystal put her toast down. "I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU." Milk done. I poured it into my mug, added the chocolate shavings, and started to stir.

"OOHH. So, you're going to meet your doggy Prince Charming, I see?" I asked rather innocently. I grabbed two cheese pastries

"YOU WOULD BE DEAD IF YOU WEREN'T MY SISTER!" Crystal yelled. Oh look. I'm done. Time to get out of here fast. I dumped my dishes into the sink, grabbed my backpack, and slung it around my shoulder.

"Well, I'm technically not your sister, and I don't want to get into details on this fine morning," I said, and gave her a big smile to prove it. She was glaring at me. Not good.

I opened the door, jumped out, and closed it quickly behind me. I heard Crystal yell, "THAT'S IT. I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU."

Luna Sakura needs to be the first in last words.

I opened the door. "Just because you close your eyes and claim the moon's not there doesn't mean the moon isn't there," I said in a smart-aleck way. I slammed it behind me and made sure a wild Crystal wasn't trying to attack my Pokémon.

Heh. Just kidding.

I slowly started walking to my car, a black Ferrari, when the door slammed open again. I turned around to see a disheveled Crystal. Her uniform was all wrinkled and her tie was still undone. Her books were messily shoved into her bag and her violin case was slung lazily over her shoulder. She completed the look with a messy ponytail and a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth.

"Ungrateful, stupid sister, dumb ass..." She grumbled as she passed by me. She hopped onto her motorcycle, started it, and drove off muttering insults.

I threw my backpack onto the back seat and laughed before leaving. I drove to Kyle's house and through the front gate. His house was... HUGE! Okay Luna Sakura, let's not get all freaked out over your rich boyfriend again.  
I parked my car near the house, walked up to the front door, and rang the bell. Kyle opened the door looking perfect as ever.

"Hey Luna-koi." He said flashing me a blinding smile. Jeez, I'm so obsessive.

"Hey Kyle-koi, I thought I could pick you up since your house was on the way to school." I said smiling.

"Kay, nice car." He said as we walked over to my car.

"Thanks!" I hopped into the driver seat and he sat down in the passenger's seat.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Kyle said as we pulled up to school. It was an hour before school, but we had a guardian meeting.

"Yep, I was just messing with Crystal this morning, it was pretty funny." I said trying not to laugh.

"I have a feeling this is not going to turn out good." Kyle said sweat dropping.

* * *

**~The Royale Garden: Normal Pov~**

Luna and Kyle arrived together and took their seats. A few minutes later a still sheveled Crystal burst into the garden. She sat down next to Dylan, dumped her bag on the floor, and tried to fix her hair.

"Wow, what happened to you?" Dylan asked a faint smirk on his face. Even though they were dating they still love to tease each other.

"Ugh, shut it, it was my stupid sis," Crystal muttered, shooting a dark look at Luna, who had her hands folded under her chin and was smirking.

"Ok," Dylan said, raising his hands. "Just chill out, will ya, Kitty?"

"You're getting on my nerves, Dog-boy," Crystal warned.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Dylan said.

"It's fine," Crystal said with a 'I'm still pissed' facial expression.

"Aww, can't stay mad at your boyfriend? I know it's a terribly hard thing to do," Luna said. Kyle looked embarrassed and covered Luna's mouth.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Crystal said standing up.

"Everybody calm down! LISTEN TO YOUR KING! MWAHAAHAHA, YOU'LL BE MY SERVANTS SOON ENOUGH! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Tadase said chara changed.

"Who said prince?" Rima asked, annoyed, as she slammed the bucket on his head.

"I thought it would help, and as a bonus crystal might have hit him again." Ikuto said smirking.

"Ikuto!" Amu said smacking him across the head.

"Oh ya that reminds me. I want to try something." Rima said.

"Oo, chibi has an idea" Utau said.

"Yes I do," Rima said. She turned to Nagihiko. "Nagi?" Rima said sweetly, too sweet.

"Yes?" He answered cautiously.

"Can you chara change for me? Please?" Rima asked still acting sweet.

"WHAT!?" Everyone asked as they nearly fell out of their seats.

"What!?" Nagi said shocked.

"You heard me." Rima said reverting to her usual self.

"I don't know, Rima," Nagi said.

"Don't make me do it the hard way," RIma warned.

"Don't you dare," Nagi mumbled.

"Oh I do dare," Rima said smirking. "Playboy."

"Make it cool!" Rhythm said with a thumbs up.

Nagi chara changed and immediately wrapped his arms around Rima's waist. "You brought this on yourself," he whispered in her ear.

"Wait!" Rima said a little flustered. She took the headphones off of him. Nagi stared at her oddly.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Nagi whispered seductively in her ear.

"M-Maybe. S-So, you're still in y-your chara change?" asked a flustered Rima.

"Yup," Nagi said, nuzzling her neck.

Rima blushed, then broke out of his grip. "Wait, I have one more thing to try." She took the headphones and placed them on Amu. Nothing happened. "Oh. So it doesn't work that way either..."

"You know, I'm pretty sure I can chara change with her since she has the humptey lock," Rhythm said when he finally understood what she was doing.

"Really?" Rima said. "Try it."

"Make it cool!" Rhythm said with a thumbs up. The headphones disappeared and Amu's hairclip changed to a purple music note.

Amu turned to Ikuto. "Ikuto, you're a kitty right?" She asked.

"Ya," he said.

"Can you purr for me?" Amu asked.

"What?" He asked, taken aback.

Amu walked behind him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and nuzzled her head into his neck. "Please?" She kept nuzzling. Ikuto did an involuntary chara change.

"Can you purr now?" Amu asked, leaning down and nibbling on his ear. Ikuto chuckled, then he started purr, nuzzling her back. Rhythm and Yoru undid the change at the same time.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME RIMA?" yelled Amu. She was blushing so hard her whole body was red.

"Sometimes you need a push," Rima replied.

"Nagi, I finally understand your pain," Amu said as she hid her face in her hands.

"Yeah, hehe," Nagi said.

"Rima, I don't get why you hate it. I rather enjoy it." Ikuto said smirking.

"Yeah, but you're a perv," Rima said.

"But you still like it," Ikuto said with an even bigger smirk. "Admit it."

"UGH, I D-DO NOT!" Rima stuttered as she blushed.

"Aww, come on Rima-koi." Nagi said wrapping his arms around her once again.

"Ugh, I'm surrounded by perverts." Rima said as she blushed, not as bad as Amu though.

"Yamada-san, what is that book sticking out of your bag? It looks similar to a sketch pad." Kairi said trying to change the subject; and possibly restore order.

"That's because it is a sketch pad." Crystal said.

"Can we see some of your drawings?" Kukai asked. He reached for the sketch pad but Crystal snatched away.

"Uh..I'll show you them later." She said suspiciously. Utau gave her a look.

"Why can't we see them now?" Utau asked knowingly.

"Just because." Crystal said shrugging.

"Let me see the damn book!" Utau said lunging at her. Crystal was able to dodge her but tripped and fell, causing the book to fly across the room. They quickly went after it. Crystal was about to get it when Utau grabbed her legs. She pulled her back and reached for it. Crystal grabbed her hair but Utau was still able to barely grab it. She got her hair out of her grasp and stood up.

"HA!" Utau said triumphantly.

"Anyone else think that was kind of hot?" Kukai whispered to Dylan.

"Ya," Dylan said.

"You guys are pervs." Ikuto said to Kukai, a dark aura surrounding him.

"I have to agree." Nagi said.

"Ya, but, what if it was Amu and Rima." Kukai asked.

"I see your point." Ikuto and Nagi said.

"Pervs." muttered a blushing Amu.

"You know...I don't see why you wouldn't show this to us." Utau said flipping through the sketchbook. "Oh..." She said as she came across a few drawings. A smirk found its way onto her face as she continued to look through.

"Secrets, secrets are no fun," Luna smirked.

"Well since you say that how bout some show and tell." Utau said evilly. Before Crystal could stop her she threw the book to Luna, who placed it on the table so everyone could see. Dylan looked away embarrassed and everyone else couldn't help but start to laugh. The sketchbook had great drawings in it, but what they saw now were not those drawings. They were drawings of Dylan. Crystal got up furious, and she was blushing like crazy.

"Well they are drawn very well." Kairi said.

"Yaya likes them!" Yaya said giggling.

"I understand your pain." Miki said shaking her head. She also drew Yoru a lot and was extremely embarrassed when he saw.

Crystal was so embarrassed, and when she gets embarrassed she gets angry. She stormed over to the table and snatched up the book.

"I...WILL...KILL...ALL OF YOU!" She said furious.

"Calm down, we're sorry ok. We've all done embarrassing things before or been embarrassed before." Rima said calming her down.

"Alright I guess." Crystal said calming down.

"It was still funny though." Ikuto said laughing. Amu shot him a glare. Crystal got angry again and kicked Tadase in the head, but not hard enough to knock him out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR YAMADA-SAN! I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!" Tadase shouted grabbing his head.

"WELL I HAD TO KICK SOMEONE!"

"THEN WHY ME!"

"SHUT UP TADAGAY!" Crystal kicked him again, knocking him out, and ran from the garden.

"I warned you never get her very angry or prank her, she gets scary. And twas not my idea." Luna said, looking away. Everyone sweat dropped.

"I'll go get her." Dylan said getting up and leaving the garden. He walked out of the garden and looked around. He spotted Crystal punching a wall of the school. He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. He walked up to her and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, having fun?" He asked her smirking. She stopped punching the wall and glared at him.

"What is it Dog-boy?" She hissed.

"Calm down Kitty, I just wanted to see if you were okay." He said with a honest smile.

"Ugh I'm fine." She grumbled.

"Doesn't look like it. It's not like the others haven't been embarrassed before."

"I know... but still."

"And the drawings weren't that bad. Plus there's always revenge." He said smirking.

"I guess you're right." She sighed and turned to him. "You can be smart sometimes." She said giggling.

"I have my moments." He said laughing. They walked back into the garden. Tadase had regained consciousness and was holding a bag of ice against his head.

"Oh you're back, that's good," Kukai said. "Fujisaki wants to tell us something."

"Ya, I know how Christmas is coming up in two weeks and my mom wanted to have everyone over a sleepover before break. You know, in case you any of you went away over the break." Nagihiko said.

"Yaya thinks it will be fun! And Yaya can have tons of sweets!" Yaya said.

"Sounds cool." Utau said.

"I'm in!" Kukai said with a thumbs up.

"Ok, I'm not doing anything anyways." Rima said with a shrug.

"I accept your invitation." Kairi said.

"I'll go." Kyle said.

"Me too." Crystal said.

"Me three." Luna said.

"Count me in." Dylan said.

"I guess it could be fun." Tadase said.

"Why not." Ikuto said.

"And I'll go as well." Amu said smiling.

"Well I guess that settles it. It'll be Saturday to Sunday so pack a change of clothes. Also we will be going ice-skating." Nagi said. Just then the bell rang signaling the start of school.

"See ya later!" They shouted as they left for class.

"Do we ever get anything done." Tadase said sweat dropping.**  
**

* * *

**So this chapter was kind of short, put it was only meant to be a filler. The next chapter will be longer.**

**Kpop-Squirrel: WE PROMISE!**

**NutellaUnicorn: It will be out son so THANX FOR WAITING!**

**Kpop-Squirrel: BYE! See ya soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sleepover at Fujisaki Mansion

**NutellaUnicorn: I hope you guys all had a nice winter break! This chapter is pretty long so we hope you like it!**

**Kpop-Squirrel: Took us forever! Since one of us had to travel. -glares at NutellaUnicorn-**

**NutellaUnicorn: Let's just keep the intro short. Oh! And check out my new story When We Were in High School. It's about the charas as humans. Utau! Disclaimer.**

**Utau: NutellaUnicorn and Kpop-Squirrel do not own Shugo Chara. If they did I would have stolen the rights and would make me and Ikuto-**

**Kukai: UTAU! Don't you dare finish that sentence!**

**Utau: Aww, are you jealous?**

**Kukai: No! -blushes-**

**Utau: Aww -huggs-**

**El: LOVE IS IN THE AIR! FIVE BARS!**

**NutellaUnicorn: Start the story!**

* * *

**~Amu**** POV~**

I'm sitting on my bed trying to figure out what to wear for the 1000th time. My charas refused to help me pack and figure out my outfit - except for one.

Su

Even though she's sweet and all, she can be so OCD about packing and how I fold my clothes. But today's the day I need her.

"Here~desu!" Su smiled, and handed me a packing list. I sweatdropped at the amount of things I apparently need for a one-day sleepover.

"Su, why would I need sunscreen, I'm going ICE SKATING!" I groaned.

"Well, just in case, you go out into the sun, for more than 10 minutes~desu?" Su answered unsurely.

I restrained myself from facepalming, and I forced a smile and said "Thanks Su." I ran around the house gathering the things I needed, what I actually needed. I ran around while tripping over stuff I dropped from time to time. My phone buzzed.

_im here to pick you up. you ready?_  
_- ikuto_

Ready? Not even half. I ran up the stairs and to my bedroom and flung all of my stuff into a duffel bag. I grabbed half of my closet and shoved it in as well. I flung my phone into a purse after texting back

_in a sec_  
_- amu_

"Miki!" I said turning to my chara.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"PLEASE PLEASE JUST DRAW ME AN OUTFIT!" I begged, I was even on my knees.

"Fine," she said sighing. "Drew, Draw, Drawn!" She said waving her paintbrush around.

I was suddenly wearing a pair of red jeans and a black top. I had a matching red belt around my waist and a red checkered, short sleeved, sweater on. My hair was up in a side ponytail with a black x clip.

"AMU! TSUKIYOMI-KUN IS HERE!" My mom yelled. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. My dad was sobbing as usual.

"Jeez dad I'm 16." I said as I left. I walked out the door, threw my bag into the backseat of Ikuto's car, and got into the passenger seat.

"Hey, ready to go?" Ikuto said. He was wearing a black zip up hoodie and a band t-shirt. He wore ripped jeans and a pair of converse.

"Yup! I left my charas with Ami, except Miki who went off with Yoru. So let's go!" And with that we drove off. We arrived at the mansion in 15 minutes. The house still amazes me. We walked up to the door and rang the bell. Rima answered the door. She was wearing jeans, a purple top, and a white sweater. Her hair was up and she had on a black headband.

"Ugh, you're finally here! Great, now we can go. Dump your bags in the upstairs guest room and get your ass into the van!" Rima said irritated. We were 10 minutes late.

"Alright, I bet you were the first one here, huh Rima?" I said teasingly.

"Well, yeah, JUST HURRY UP!" Rima blushed. She stepped aside to let us in. We went up, dropped off our bags, and ran back down. Nagi had rented a van so we could all go in one car.

"Get in the back, late ones in the trunk." Kukai said from the drivers seat. Utau was in the passenger seat. Kukai wore jeans and a t-shirt and Utau wore a white top and jeans. The next row had four seats that held Yaya, Luna, Kairi, and Kyle. Yaya was wearing a white skirt and a pink t-shirt with hearts on it. Luna had on mint skinny jeans and a black sweater. Kairi wore jeans and a t-shirt with a green hoodie. Kyle had on a faded-out white hoodie and jeans. The next row had four seats. Sitting there were Nagi, Rima, Crystal and Dylan. Nagi had on a blue polo and jeans. Crystal had on a pink top with a few sparkles, a teal scarf and, white jeans. Dylan wore a band t-shirt, red hoodie and, black jeans. The last row held three seats, all empty. Ikuto and I got in and sat down.

"Where's Tadase-kun?" I asked looking around.

"Who cares about him, let's go." Ikuto said.

"Oh, he got sick and couldn't make it, he said he'll make it up next time." Nagi said.

"Let's hope he doesn't." Ikuto mumbled as we drove off. I can't believe he's still jealous of him, whatever, it's cute. WAIT NO! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! I could feel myself blush.

"What, thinking dirty thoughts Amu?" Ikuto said smirking.

"N-NO! J-Just thought you were c-cute when y-you're jealous is all." I said blushing harder.

"Hehe, just teasing you. You're cute when you blush." He said chuckling. I blushed harder and turned to look out the window. I hope we get there soon.

* * *

**~Ice Skating Rink: Normal Pov~**

"Hey Pop-star, up for another challenge when we get there?" Kukai asked Utau.

"Yup. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Utau said, flames in her eyes.

"Yup! You're so on!" Kukai said, flames in his eyes as well.

Kukai and Utau were the first to get out. They opened the door and ran in, letting the door bang shut behind them. Everyone else rolled their eyes and got out of the van. They went into the rink and walked up to the skates booth.

"Size four," Luna whispered. The man behind the counter handed her the skates.

"Size FOUR?!" Kyle said.

"I have tiny feet, what do you expect?" Luna said. "I'm teeny."

"I wear a five." Rima whispered to her. They nodded and shared a mysterious look.

Everyone got their skates and went over to the rink. Utau and Kukai were skating laps around the rink.

"Another challenge I guess." Nagi said sweat dropping. "Let's go." Everyone made their way to the entrance. Kyle grabbed Luna's hand and led her onto the ice.

"Why are you so good?" Luna asked, clutching onto him as she tried not to fall.

"Well, I'm good at anything that involves ice or snow." Kyle said with a shrug.

"That was a rhetorical question," Luna mumbled. She slipped on the ice and Kyle grabbed her by the waist to keep her from falling. They stared into each other's eyes before they looked away blushing.

Amu was the next to try to get on, but she could barely stand. Ikuto grabbed her around the waist and started skating away.

"I-IKUTO!" Amu said flustered.

"Come on, I'll teach you how to skate." He whispered into her ear seductively.

"O-Okay." She said. Her face was so hot it could melt the ice.

Nagi and Crystal skated on the ice as if they were simply walking. Crystal skated around before doing a triple lay back spin.

"Wow, you're really good." Dylan said in awe. He quickly snapped out of it. "But wait until you see me." He went over to the ice but immediately fell, on his face. Crystal giggled before helping him up.

"Come on I'll teach you. Just act like you're walking." Crystal said helping him. Once he got the hang of it they started skating around. Crystal did a toe loop jump and landed perfectly.

"How do you know how to do that?" Dylan asked skating over.

"I used to do figure skating when I was little. I liked it because it was a lot like dancing."

"You amaze me sometimes Kitty." Dylan said chuckling. Crystal blushed.

"I guess..." She mumbled. They continued to skate.

Rima slide onto the ice but soon stumbled and fell.

"Need help?" Nagi said skating over to her side.

"I don't need help from you crossdresser!" Rima said standing up. She kept trying to skate away but she would always lose balance.

"You sure you don't need help." Nagi said with a smirk.

"Yesssss!" Rima hissed. Her pride wouldn't let her get help.

"Okaaay," Nagi said. He started to skate away but then he skated back around. He grabbed her by the waist and twirled her. "Too bad I'm helping you." He said smirking.

"Why are you so good? I mean you're so graceful. " Rima said skating, with his help.

"Well, like Crystal-chan said, it's a lot like dancing. And you've seen me dance." Nagi said twirling her again.

"Ya, I know, I've also seen Nadeshiko dance, would she be good at ice skating?" Rima said with an evil grin. Nagi's left eye twitched and he almost slipped; but he wouldn't let her get to him this time. He regained his composure.

"Well, actually I think she would be a good ice skater as well." Nagi said. Rima giggled at the fact that he actually answered the question.

Yaya was hyper as ever and was spinning around with a dizzy Kairi, but all he did was laugh. Kukai and Utau had finished their race. Utau won at the last second because Kukai slipped and fell. She laughed at first and gloated, but she helped him up. They were now skating around hand in hand. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. But let's just see how the sleepover goes.

* * *

**~Fujisaki Mansion~ **

Once they got back from the ice rink they changed into their pajamas. The boys all wore pajama pants and t-shirts. Ikuto had dark blue, Kukai green, Kairi forest green, Nagi purple, Dylan dark red, and Kyle light blue. Yaya had on a strawberry nightgown. Crystal wore hot pink sweatpants and a light pink t-shirt. Utau had on purple pajama pants and a black vest top. Luna was wearing black sweats and a black t-shirt. Rima wore orange sweatpants and a bala-balance shirt Nagi got her. Amu wore a white tank top and red pajama shorts. They all sat down in a circle. It went Nagihiko, Rima, Amu, Ikuto, Kairi, Yaya, Luna, Kyle, Dylan, Crystal, Utua and, Kukai.

"So how about truth or dare?" Kukai asked a competitive aura surrounding him.

"You're so on!" Utau said with the same aura. "Hey Luna why don't you start."

A dark aura surrounded Luna. "Don't think that choosing truth is wimpy. I'm the queen of truth. I can make them just as evil as any little dare." she said menacingly. Kyle scooted away from her a little.

"Fine then, Truth," Kukai said confidently.

"How many times have you and Utau done it?" Luna asked. Everyone nearly fell over in surprise.

"WHAT!" Kukai said, blushing.

"You heard me," Luna said, pointing a finger at Kukai. "Oh, I forgot to mention, it's directed at both of you." She pointed to Utau as well.

"Well, uh..." Utau mumbled.

"I mean..." Kukai said, looking down.

"Answer the damn question soccer boy." Ikuto said calmly with a dark aura around him.

"Once..." Utau and Kukai said at the same time.

"What was that soccer boy?" Ikuto said, grabbing Kukai's collar.

"L-let's m-move on, Kukai?" Amu half-said, half-asked.

"Busy!" Kukai answered.

"I'll forgive you if-" Ikuto whispered the rest in Kukai's ear. He chuckled and nodded and Ikuto let go of his shirt.

"Okay. Ikuto, truth or dare?" Kukai said.

"Dare." Ikuto smirked.

"I dare you to make out with Amu, 7 minutes in heaven." Kukai said.

"Y-you p-perv!" Amu yelled.

"Come on Amu." Ikuto whispered into her ear. She jumped. They walked into the closet and Yaya locked the door.

"Since they're busy I'll ask the next person." Rima said with an evil smile. "Kyle, truth or dare?" Kyle slowly inched away.

"U-um, d-dare?" Kyle said frightened.

"I dare you to dress up as a girl and then open the closet still dressed as a girl. It's been like 10 minutes anyway and we should get them out of there." Rima said evilly.

"WHAT NO! I-IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE CLOTHES ANYWAY!" Kyle said backing away.

"Actually," Utau said, "I brought more than enough clothes, you can borrow some of mine." Utau pulled a purple skirt and white shirt out of her bag. Rima grabbed a pair of heels.

"I also got a few wigs from my performances." Nagi said pulling out a long black wig.

"Yaya thinks you'll look better than Tadase did in that skirt!" Yaya said happily.

"THAT'S NOT HELPING!" Kyle yelled.

"Don't worry it'll be over soon." Luna said grabbing her camera. "Crystal!"

"On it!" Crystal pinned Kyle to the floor while Utau, Rima, and, Nagi dressed him up. Luna took a video since pictures wouldn't be enough. Dylan, Kukai, Kairi, and Yaya were laughing their asses off.

"Wow, this is great for blackmailing," Luna said to herself.

"What's it with her and blackmail?" Kukai asked Crystal.

"Who knows." Crystal said still pinning Kyle to the ground.

"Oh don't you say anything Kukai, I have plenty of stuff to use against you." Luna said dangerously. Kukai sweatdropped.

"I like this girl. Nagi I like her." Rima said as she forced the heels onto Kyle.

"I can see why." Nagi said standing up. He had managed to get the wig on Kyle.

"That's pure sexiness Kyle, that really is." Luna said trying to stop laughing.

"I know! Aren't crossdressers just the sexiest?" Rima said laughing.

"I... hate... you... all." Kyle said standing up. He was wearing a stuffed bra, white t-shirt, purple skirt and heels. To top it all off he was wearing a long black wig in pigtails.

"Now you have to open the closet. It's been 15 minutes, either Amu's dead or we're about to get some good pictures." Rima said taking out her camera.

Kyle slowly made his way over to the closet.

"Do I reeaaallyyy have to?" Kyle whined. "I mean I already did...this!" Kyle said gesturing to his outfit.

"You have to! YAYA COMMANDS YOU TO!" Yaya said. She pushed him and he almost hit the door. He grabbed the handle to steady himself. He took in a deep breath and opened it up.

Ikuto and Amu were making out passionately. Ikuto had his hands in her shirt and hers were in his hair. Kyle turned away and Rima snapped photos while Luna filmed.

"Your time is up guys... like 10 minutes ago." Kyle mumbled. Amu and Ikuto broke apart and looked up at him. Amu immediately blushed and scrambled out of the closet, not even looking at anyone. And Ikuto just looked at Kyle for a while before he started laughing. He was practically in tears until Kyle kicked him, down there, with his heels. Now Ikuto was in tears for a different reason.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Not cool dude." Ikuto mumbled as he got up in pain.

"Kylie's gettin sassay." Luna said.

"Can we just move on?" Kyle begged as he changed back to his normal clothes.

"Fine, let's play never have I ever." Crystal said sitting down.

"I'll start," Dylan said. "Never have I ever... had sex." Dylan said. Utau placed one of her bracelets in the center of the circle. Kairi took his glasses off and put it on the ground. Yaya took off one of her hair ribbons and Kukai took off his earring. Ikuto took off his cross necklace. Amu blushed and took out her x-clip.

"YAYA AND KAIRI!" Amu exclaimed noticing their articles of clothing.

"AMU YOU'VE DONE IT?!" Rima exclaimed. "But I guess you are with Ikuto, but ya, YAYA AND KAIRI!"

"I-I mean i-it was just a d-date but we got h-home and n-no one was there and..." Yaya started blushing harder than Amu.

"A-And w-well i-it j-just kind of lead t-to it and well..." Kairi said blushing as well.

"Umm... so anyway, who's next?" Nagi said trying to break the awkward atmosphere.

"I am, I think." Crystal said. "Um..never have I ever been so sugar high I started seeing things." Luna placed a ring in the center and Yaya took out her other hair ribbon.

"My turn," Utau said. "Never have I ever-" They continued with the game until they were in the current situation:

Luna was still wearing her shirt and pants but none of her jewelry.

Kyle had on his pants but no shirt.

Dylan had on his shirt and boxers. His collar and wristbands were off and in the center.

Crystal had on her underwear and her shirt, which she used to cover her panties, and her hair band and jewelry, including her collar, were in the center.

Utau was also in her shirt and underwear and her rubber bands and jewelry were in the center.

Kukai was in his shirt and boxers but his earrings were in the center with his pants and socks.

Kairi had on his shirt and pants but was without his socks and glasses.

Yaya had her hair down and her nightgown was off. But she had on an undershirt and shorts instead of underwear.

Rima had on her sweatpants but no shirt, headband, hair tie, or her under wear. She still had on her bra.

Nagi was only wearing his pj bottoms but no shirt, socks or boxers.

Amu had on her shorts and shirt but wasn't wearing underwear or jewelry.

And Ikuto... was only in his boxers.

"Ok, my turn," Luna said. "Never have I ever... French kissed." Luna said nearly out of ideas. Crystal took off her shirt and so did Dylan. Kairi took off his pants and Yaya took off her undershirt but still had on her bra. Amu took off her hair tie. Kukai took off his shirt and Utau placed her bra in the middle. Nagi took off his shirt and Rima took off her pants. Ikuto just sat there.

"Alright I lose, and I'm pretty sure none of you, except Amu, want me to take off my shorts." Ikuto said a faint trace of pink on his cheeks. Amu blushed.

"I D-DO NOT WANT YOU T-TO TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS!" Amu stuttered.

"So I guess that means the game's over?" Kukai said confused.

"Yes now LET ME GET DRESSED!" Rima said lunging for her clothes. Everyone else quickly got dressed and reformed the circle.

"So what should we do now?" Kairi asked fixing his glasses.

"YAYA IS HUNGRY!" Yaya shouted standing up.

"Well my parents and Bayaa are out so we can either order something or we could cook something." Nagi said. "But maybe we should just ord-"

"NO YAYA WANTS TO COOK!" Yaya said.

"Alright just don't let Amu cook, Su's not here to help." Rima said as they all started getting up.

"Hey!" Amu said.

"Sorry honey, but it's true." Rima said with a shrug. "Oh and no ramen!" Rima said pointing at Utau and Kukai. They pouted but shrugged it off. They all made their way down to the kitchen and looked through the pantry and fridge.

"How about Italian." Kukai suggested looking at all the pasta in the cabinet.

"Ok, so pasta, salad and pizza." Utau said. "Amu can you boil water?" Utau sked real slow, like Amu was stupid.

"We can cook the pasta!" Crystal and Luna said at the same time with a sparkle in their eyes.

"So Kitty can cook?" Dylan said handing aprons to everyone.

"Yes I can." Crystal said matter-o-factly.

"Well so can I. Guys, let's do the pizza." Dylan said to the other guys. Ikuto nodded but was eating some tuna he found. Kukai, Kairi, and Nagi all came to help.

"Me, Rima, Ya-" Amu looked to see Yaya preoccupied with candy. "Me, Rima and, Utau will make the salads." Amu said.

"Overachiever." Kyle mumbled to Luna. Luna stuck her tongue out at him.

"Crystal, what should we do? There's Four Cheese, Marinara, Pesto, Bechamel, Bolognese, Alfredo-" Luna said counting off the pasta sauces on her hands.

"ALFREDO!" Yaya said. "It's my favorite." She singsonged.

"Alfredo it is then. How about the pasta kinds? There's angel hair, fettuccine, linguine, penne, calamarata, calamaretti, cannelloni, cavatappi, cellentani, chifferi, manicotti-"

"Ok we get it, Nagi's rich and has tons of pasta, just make fettuccine and ravioli, there's a lot of us." Rima said as she chopped carrots for the salad.

"But what KIND of ravioli?"

"Just the regular kind, tomato sauce and what not," Rima said facepalming. "I mean how hard is it to pick."

"Really hard..." Luna replied.

"Sorry she's kind of obsessive when it comes to these things." Crystal said boiling the pasta.

"Cause when it comes to great cooking, one must-" Luna was cut off by Crystal.

"We get it, just cook." Crystal said handing her the pasta to strain.

"Kay." Luna said and began to prepare the sauces.

The boys were busy making the pizzas but Kukai was stupid and tried to flip his. It stuck to the ceiling.

"Wow Kukai." Nagi said as he put his in the oven.

"You have to get it down since you got it stuck up there." Dylan said spreading cheese on his pizza.

"Well what goes up must come down." Kairi said kneading dough.

"Ya, I'm going to poke it with a broom." Kukai said heading to the supply closet. Before he could try to get it off it fell off the ceiling and right onto his face.

"My boyfriend's an idiot." Utau mumbled as she tossed the salad.

Dinner was finished with only one other fatality. Amu had cut her finger and it bled everywhere. It didn't help when Yaya started flipping out because of the blood.

"BLOOD! YAYA HATES BLOOD!" Yaya screamed.

"Jeez,it's only blood," Luna mumbled.

"That's helpful," Kyle muttered.

As they were eating, about half way through the dinner, Yaya stood up from her seat.

"FOOD FIGHT!" She said throwing her pasta at Kukai. Utau started laughing, but stopped when Kukai threw pasta on her.

"OH YOU ARE SO ON!" Utau said standing up.

"BRING IT!" Kukai said standing as well. That's when it became an all out war. Luna was pissed at first that they were throwing the food that she made. That rage was replaced by the desire for revenge when Kyle threw some of his ravioli onto her shirt.

"Is this... an invitation?" Luna said with a dark aura surrounding her. She picked up her pizza and threw it at him. It hit him in the face and tomato sauce splattered on his shirt.

"Ha!" Luna said laughing. He smirked and threw it back at her. They kept throwing food at each other. Rima smeared pasta sauce on Nagihiko's face. He chuckled, wiped some off, and smeared it all over her face. Ikuto and Amu somehow ended up making out while covered In food. Crystal and Dylan somehow got on top of the table and were throwing food like no tomorrow. Kairi was chasing Yaya around the table while laughing like an idiot. He became a lot less serious ever since he started dating her. Everyone was having a great time until...

The parents came home.

They got home and heard the sound of laughter and dishes crashing coming from the dining room. They went to investigate and found the room covered in food. Everyone was completely dirty. They were running around and throwing food at each other; except the two making out in the corner. Bayaa went to get towels while his mother was fuming.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko!" His mom said as she stormed into the room and over to her son. "What is the meaning of this?!" She said gesturing to the room.

"Well Mother, we all got hungry so we decided to make dinner. While we were eating Yaya-chan suggested a food fight, and we kind of got carried away." Nagihiko said his head hanging low in shame.

"'Kind of' is an understatement. I hate to spoil the fun, but if this happens again I will no longer allow your friends to come over. If you don't wish to be grounded, and that goes to all of you since I can call your parents, I suggest you and your friends clean up." His mother scolded. At that everyone got to work. Nagihiko went to grab the cleaning supplies, since it was his house, and he passed them out to everyone.

"Let me simplify the work." Luna said and did a chara change. She said "Object Manipulation" and pretty soon towels and Windex were flying around by themselves.

"Umm, Luna, Didn't this fail last time?" Crystal said skeptically.

"Last time?" Luna said with a confused look on her face. "I don't remember when the last time it failed." She told a towel that wasn't doing anything, "You get back to work."

"Ya, we made smoothies and when we were mixing it in the blender you forgot to put the lid on and it went everywhere. You tried to do this clean up thing but got distracted. It made a bigger mess and I had to clean it all up!" Crystal said getting annoyed.

"That was when I was weaker and I couldn't control my powers well."

"That was two weeks ago idiot," Crystal said facepalming.

"Well, there's always a big improvement with time, whether it be one week or one year." Luna said going back to work. Everyone was trying to clean themselves up since they didn't have to work, like Rima would help anyway. She looked at the room. "Maybe 10 minutes more and it'll be better."

Luna flicked a finger and a towel that wasn't doing anything found itself at the dirtiest parts of the room. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO GET BACK TO WORK YOU BUM!" Luna yelled at the towel. It instantly lifted up and started scrubbing. Unfortunately, as everyone was cleaning themselves up, Kyle took off his shirt and Luna saw. She instantly went into a daze and the tools flew around uncontrollably.

"LUNA! SNAP OUT OF IT AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Crystal yelled.

"Whaaaa?" Luna asked still in a daze.

"KYLE PUT YOUR DAMN SHIRT BACK ON OR I'LL KICK YOU SO HARD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO STAND FOR WEEKS!" Crystal threatened. She wanted to get this cleaned up because she did not want to get grounded. They would lock her art studio for a week if that happened. Kyle covered himself with a blanket since his shirt was being washed. However Luna was still in a daze. Crystal went over and smacked her across the head, and Luna snapped back to reality.

"Jeez, why did you do that?" She asked. The tools settled down and went back to work.

"Because you were about to MAKE A BIGGER MESS!" Crystal shouted.

"R-right!" Luna said. Everyone was laughing at the sisters but stopped when Crystal turned to glare at them.

"How can I help you?" She hissed.

"We-we're good." Amu said terrified.

"Come on Kitty, chill out." Dylan said wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her from behind. Like the other boys, whose shirts were being washed, he was shirtless. Crystal blushed like mad and her anger subsided. Luna watched amusedly but made sure to focus on cleaning.

"Am I that distracting?" Kyle asked Luna.

"You are with your shirt off. Now, distract me one more time and YOU'LL be the one flying around." Luna said menacingly, turning her full attention to cleaning.

Finally the room was cleaned and so were the guardians. After they finished cleaning the room they had gone back up to the guest room.

"What should we do now." Utau said snacking on some chips.

"What about confessions?" Amu suggested.

"YAYA LIKES THAT IDEA LET'S PLAY! GO GO GO!" Yaya shouted hyper as ever. She had found the hidden sweets and eaten more than half.

"Alright everyone into a circle." Utau said taking charge. Everyone gathered in the circle from before. "The topic is... most embarrassing moments." Utau said with a devious smile. "Um... you first." Utau said pointing to Kairi.

"When my grandfather smote me with his kendo stick and I tripped most ungraciously on the hard floor," Kairi said.

"LAAAAAME!" Kukai said. "My turn!"

"Wait... why would you want to say your most embarrassing moment?" Rima said skeptically.

"Oh... I didn't notice that," Kukai said embarrassed. "Oh well most of you know it. It's when I asked Fujisaki what it was like to wear a skirt. He got really mad and tried to force me into one. He got it on Hotori but he didn't get it on me, and then you three walked in." Kukai said pointing at Rima, Yaya, and Amu. "Or the time I was at the ramen shop with popstar. I was about to kiss her but I tripped and fell into a waitress and got ramen dumped ALL over me!" Kukai said laughing. Yaya had obviously forced him to eat a lot of sweets like she did with Amu since they couldn't run away fast enough.

"YAYA STILL HAS THE PICTURES FROM THE SKIRT THINGY!" Yaya said holding up her phone. Everyone crowded around as she showed them. Within seconds they were all laughing their asses off.

"Hey Sakura, it's your turn." Kukai said as they reformed the circle.

Luna exchanged a secret glance with Crystal before she started to talk. "Well... last winter, I was walking down the steps outside, and then I slipped and fell down the stairs on my butt. And then..." She looked down shyly. Crystal nodded for her to go on. "My skirt flipped up in front of the guy I liked at the the time and I accidentally flashed him." She looked down with a faint pink on her cheeks. Everyone stared in shock before laughing. "But luckily I wasn't wearing anything strawberry underneath." Luna gave Amu a sneaky glance, and Amu gave her a why-me look and blushed.

"At least you were wearing SOMETHING underneath!" Ikuto said laughing.

"Now, why would I wear NOTHING underneath!?" Luna asked.

"Who knows?" Ikuto said smirking.

"Well Mr. Perv it's your turn for an embarrassing moment!" Luna said trying to change the subject.

"Fine fine, umm..." Ikuto said thinking. He kept thinking and after a while he couldn't think of anything. "I guess I'm too sexy to be embarrassed." He said with a smirk. Amu suddenly remembered something.

"Wait! What about-" Ikuto quickly covered her mouth.

"What about what?" Rima asked.

"Nothing!" Ikuto said too quickly.

"COME ON CUZ! I TOLD MY STORY!" Luna shouted. Crystal got the hint and pried Ikuto off Amu. She jumped onto his back, causing him to lose balance, and pinned him to the ground.

"Hurry!" Crystal said as she restrained a struggling Ikuto. "I don't know how long I can hold him for."

"OK! Well we were walking in the park and there was this little stage area. He went on and started playing his violin for me. A small crowd had gathered. Some kids thought it would be funny or something, I don't know. But they pantsed him!" Amu said as everyone started laughing. Ikuto tried to get out but Crystal kneed him in the small of his back. "And thats not the best part!" Everyone quickly silenced. "He was wearing... boxers... with... little... pink hearts!" Amu said in between laughs. Thats when the laughter exploded. Crystal had fallen off Ikuto.

"I remember those!" Utau said after 20 minutes of laughing. "Those were a gag gift!"

"I know, Mom forgot to do the laundry, so it was either go commando or wear those. I'm glad I didn't go commando." Ikuto said trying to hide his blush, not before Amu got a pic though, him blushing was rare. After 10 more minutes of laughing everyone had finally regained composure.

"Amu it's your turn." Ikuto said seeking revenge. She had told his weakest moment after all.

Amu immediately blushed. "W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!" She said turning bunches of different shades of red. "Well uh...I've had a lot of embarrassing moments," She thought for awhile longer. "But if I had to choose one I would say it would have to be when I first got Ran. She chara changed with me and made me confess to Tadase-kun. It was in front of everyone and he rejected me." Amu said blushing. Ikuto's left eye twitched and he gritted his teeth together to stop from going over to his house and beating the shit out of Tadase.

"Tadagay..." Luna muttered. "Why him."

"I could ask the same thing." Ikuto muttered an evil aura surrounding him.

"Aww, don't be jealous! It is cute though." Amu said hugging Ikuto. He seemed to calm down a bit. "Well anyways, Rima, it's your turn."

"Fine." Rima said scowling. "It was Valentine's Day and I made chocolates for Nagi." she said blushing.

"That's it?" Kukai asked.

"No, I went to go give them to him but he had basketball practice. So I went to go wait for him. I had the chocolates in my hand. Kirishima-san saw me first and came over wondering who the chocolates were for. I told him they were for Nagi and he got a little sad. So KusuKusu chara changed with me and this is how it went. Me: Don't be sad! Smile! Bala-Balance! *does pose*. This happened in front of the whole team." Rima said embarrassed. Everyone was laughing. "You!" A blushing Rima said pointing at Kyle.

"It's your turn now."

"Okay. So one time I was at Disney on Ice-" Kyle started.

"Why would you be at Disney on Ice?" Luna interrupted.

"Listen to the story." He told her. "Well anyways, I was at Disney on Ice with my little brother and he made me go talk to Prince Charming afterwards. When I skated over my brother pushed me into the Prince and I tripped and kissed him by accident." Everyone started laughing. "What's worse is that was my first kiss." Everyone was laughing harder.

"So THAT'S why you're so good at kissing." Luna said with an enlightened look on her face.

"That's not it!" Kyle said blushing. It was rare of the Ice Prince to be blushing redder than the sun.

"Level up." Luna said in a manly voice. "Nagihiko why don't you go?"

"If I must," he said with a sigh. "One time I was at a basketball game and my hair got in my face so I couldn't see where I was going. I must have gotten turned around or something. I saw a basket so I shot, but I shot in the wrong direction." Nagi hid his face in his hands.

Rima shook her head. "Shame Nagi," she said.

"You're his girlfriend shouldn't you be supporting him?" Amu said confused.

"I did back then, now it's just something I laugh at." Rima said trying to suppress a giggle. "Who's next?"

"Uhh, Utau-chan." Amu said pointing to her.

"Fine, but laugh and I will kill you." Utau said glaring at everyone in the room. Yaya hid behind Kairi. She took in a deep breath. "I was doing a concert and my stage costume had heels. I can walk in heels but these were super skinny and I don't think they were for dancing. While I was dancing on stage one of the heels broke and I stumbled and fell off the stage. It wasn't too high so I didn't get hurt, but there was like 10 thousand people there." Utau said.

Everyone looked like they really wanted to laugh, except Rima who managed to keep a bored expression. Ikuto couldn't take it anymore and started laughing out loud. Utau shot him a death glare. Kukai and some of the others chuckled a bit but Utau didn't hear since she was walking over to Ikuto. She went over to him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"What did I say about laughing at my story?" She said her bangs covering her eyes.

"Umm..." Ikuto said trying to stop laughing. She dropped him, kicked him where the sun don't shine, and went back to her seat.

"You know, sometimes I miss when you still loved me." Ikuto mumbled as he writhed on the floor with pain.

"Crystal you're next." Utau said. Crystal gulped, not wanting to see her wrath, and cleared her throat.

"Ok, It was at my old school. I was in class one time and I had already gotten Yuki. Another cat had climbed onto the window and Yuki started playing with it. While she was playing she chara changed with me. I didn't notice but someone in the class did. They pointed it out to me and I didn't know what to say. Luckily they all thought I was just cosplaying, with the collar and all. But for the next 2 years that I attended that school I was either called Tokyo Mew Mew or Ichigo because my ears were pink." When Crystal finished she sighed and added; "You can laugh." Everyone immediately started laughing.

"I remember that." Luna said smiling.

"Ugh, shut up. Dog-boy you go." Crystal said hiding her face in shame.

"Okay. One time I slipped in the hallway and fell on my butt." Dylan said candidly.

"That is not your most embarrassing moment. You are so lying." Rima said.

"Have to agree. I can tell you're lying." Nagihiko said.

"Ya, dude. I've known you for a while and I'm pretty sure that I know a way more embarrassing story." Kyle said. Dylan glared at him.

"What's this? Is someone trying to fool us?" Utau said a deathly aura surrounding her. "If you don't want to tell us we can always think of something else." She said as she raised up a skirt and tank top.

"Oh dear God no! I tell you, just don't dress me up like Kyle." He said backing up. "I don't think I would look nearly as good as him." He said chuckling. Kyle glared at him.

"Okay so my real embarrassing moment was something that happened last year. It was at lunch and I was sitting with Kyle and a few other people. There were like three girls there who we were trying to flirt with." Dylan said.

"Go on." Crystal said her bangs covering her eyes.

"Well while I was drinking my soda one of the dudes told a hilarious joke and I laughed so hard my drink came out my nose." Everyone was about to laugh when he put a hand up. "Not done. I was so shocked I jumped out of my seat dropping my drink. It fell into my lap and it looked like I pissed my pants. " Everyone started laughing.

"There there, it doesn't sound that bad." Crystal said trying to comfort him, but she was failing since she couldn't stop laughing.

"Some girlfriend." Dylan mumbled.

"YAYA'S TURN! EVERYONE FOCUS ON YAYA!" Yaya said standing up. "Okay, so Yaya once had too much candy to eat-"

"Don't you always?" Luna muttered.

"Luna-tan should be quiet when Yaya is talking!" Yaya pouted. "Anyways, Yaya was with Kairi at the candy store and then Yaya bought like five bags of candy. We went to Yaya's house and we watched 500 Days of Summer-"

"Horrible movie to watch with a guy." Kyle mumbled.

"And Yaya ate MORE candy while watching the movie, but then Yaya suddenly threw up on Kairi and he had to clean Yaya and the whole room up. Then Yaya's outside of school friends came in uninvited, saw what happened, laughed, ran away, and told other people who spread it around. It eventually got to Seiyo, and then EVERYONE knew about it."

"That's pretty bad." Utau said wrinkling her nose. "I think Ikuto holds first place though." Everyone burst out laughing.

"Shut up," Ikuto grumbled.

Kairi yawned. "I find myself to be feeling rather tired." he said.

"For the first time ever, Yaya is too." Yaya said yawning.

"Me too." Amu said.

"Yup." Ikuto said nodding in agreement.

"Don't fall asleep on me."

"But you're comfy!"

"Shut up."

"Good night everyone!" Nagi said once they had all settled down and gotten comfy.

"Good night." everyone replied.

Nagi turned off the light, and so the Guardians' sleepover came to an end.

* * *

**~Tadase POV~**

I sat in my bed sick with the highest fever I've ever had in my life. I had a huge coughing fit but it finally died down. I reached for my phone. I had another coughing fit but I managed to dial a number. I raised it to my ear and waited for the ringing to stop.

"Hello. It's Tadase. How is the plan coming along?" I asked as soon as the director picked up.

"The plan is already in motion." He said calmly. After that he hung up.

Good, soon we will see where this plan takes us.

* * *

**~After the Sleepover, Dylan POV~**

Well that was a nice sleepover. Now to find Inuki.

"Inuki! Where are you?" I called when I got home. No reply so he must be outside. I grabbed my guitar and the portable amp and headed out. I made my way to the park and sat up on a hill against a tree. I plugged the amp into the guitar and started playing. After a while I saw Inuki come flying up to me.

"Hey there you are dude," I said as I got up.

"Ya sorry, I was with Yuki and Crystal found her so then I remembered to find you. I heard you playing and came." Inuki said flying up to me.

"Cool, let's go home." I gathered my things and we started heading home. While we were crossing a street a van came and stopped in front of us. The van read 'Easter, Music Co.' Wait that's the company that's everywhere. The passenger door of the van opened and a man in a black suit came out.

"Are you Akita Dylan?" He asked. He had black hair that was combed back and wasn't that much taller than me.

"Yes, what do you want." I asked.

"I represent the Easter Corporation, we would like to offer you a recording contract." He said. I looked at him for a long time.

"Why?" I asked. I've wanted this my whole life, but it's kind of sudden. Very suspicious.

"We heard you playing in the park and can see your potential." He pulled out a bunch of papers.

"I don't know, this seems so...weird." I read the over the contract.

"Dylan! I sense x-eggs coming from the van!" Inuki said flying in front of me.

"What?!" I said. I was about to run when someone hit me over the head. The last thing I remembered was being shoved into the back of the van. Then it all went black.

* * *

**Kpop-Squirrel: OMG CLIFFIE! **

**NutellaUnicorn: You know what happens**

**Kpop-Squirrel: Riiiiiiight**

**NutellaUnicorn: So this was HELL of a long chapter. Not counting the stuff at the beginning and end it was 7,300 words! I hope you like it! **

**Kpop-Squirrel: Long ass chapter right? PLEASE Rate/review/comment/fav/follow/flame/cookie/etc!**


	8. Chapter 8: Missing

**Stop! Collaborate and listen! Ice Cube's back with an all new rhythm!**

**Jk, it's just us with a new chapter! Last chapter we left off with a cliffhanger, so let's see if this chapter tells us what happens.**

**Kpop-Squirrel: Does it?**

**NutellaUnicorn: FOR THE LAST TIME! YOU'RE ONE OF THE AUTHORS! YOU KNOW THE PLOT!**

**Kpop-Squirrel: Oh, ya. hehe I forgot.**

**Rima: Don't you always. Like every single time. **

**Kpop-Squirrel: hehehehehe -sweat drop- Just do the disclaimer**

**Rima: NutellaUnicorn and Kpop-Squirrel do not own Shugo Chara or any of the other items or products in this story. Or else they would be rich and wouldn't have to waste their lives in school**

**NutellaUnicorn: But a person can dream, START THE STORY!**

* * *

**~Dylan Pov~ **

When I woke up I was in a cold, dark room. I tried standing up but my wrists were chained to the wall behind me. I'm all alone, I don't know where Inuki is. More importantly I don't even know where I am. I just know that I'm scared.

* * *

**~First Period: Crystal Pov~**

I was sitting at my desk desperately trying not to fall asleep. Class was boring as hell. Usually Dylan is here to keep me awake, but he's late. How exactly does he keep me awake? (nothing like that you perverts.) Usually we're either teasing each other or making fun of the teacher when her back was turned. One time we were making funny faces at the teacher whenever she turned around or wasn't looking. Rima saw us and joined us. It eventually became a game between all of us, Rima, Dylan, me, Luna, Kyle, Amu, and Nagi. The winner would be the person who was the last to get caught or never got caught in the first place. Another time Dylan fell asleep so I doodled on his face. I did it with a sharpie so it didn't come off for a while. So for two days Dylan had cat whiskers and a mustache.

Ugh, soooooo BOOOOOOREED!

I looked over at Luna to see her half asleep half awake. Even though she was sleeping she was still sort of taking notes, that nerd. Kyle was staring at a wall while his head rested against his hand. Amu kept drifting in between being awake and being asleep. She almost fell out of her chair when she fell asleep. Nagi would occasionally pinch rima on the arm and she would poke him with her pencil. Tadase didn't seem tired or bored at all. He even looked a little happy. He looked like he'd slept for days, lucky bastard. I just hope school ends soon.

* * *

**~History class, Normal POV~**

"Akita Dylan, is he absent?" Wakatsuki-sensei asked.

"SICK! He's uh sick," Tadase quickly said.

"And how would YOU know?" Rima said glaring

"Uh..Tsukasa told me." Tadase said nervously. Rima merely shook her head.

"Fine, moving on..." Wakatsuki-sensei said. Tadase heaved a sigh of relief.******  
**

* * *

******~Royal Garden~**

"Yo, where's Akita?" Kukai asked entering the garden with Utau.

"He's sick." Tadase answered.

"So that's where he was." Crystal said.

"I mentioned it before in class?" Tadase said confused.

"Oh, well I don't really pay attention in class." Crystal said with a shrug.

"But then how do you get such good grades?" Amu asked.

"It's not like I get straight A's, I simply get passing grades." She said with a shrug.

"Moving on..." And with that the meeting began. All they did was boring paperwork since no news on Easter was found.

Days passed and soon it became a week since Dylan was absent from school. The guardians started to get worried but Crystal would always calm them down.

"Is he absent again?" Nagi asked taking a sip of his tea. They were in the royal garden having another meeting.

"Ya, what's it been a week now?" Rima asked taking her seat.

"Ya, I've tried calling him and he won't pick up. I've texted him too but he never replies." Kyle said.

"Yaya is starting to get worried!" Yaya said pouting.

"Don't worry, it's fine. Luna and I were going to stop by his house after school to check up on him." Crystal said soothingly.

"Are you sure he was sick Tadase-kun?" Utau asked.

"Yup, Tsukasa told me that his parents called and said so." Tadase said rubbing the back of his head.

"Aside from that, I've noticed something weird." Luna said, everyone turned to face her. "Since we joined, there have been only two major x-egg attacks. Sure there have been the occasional doubtful kid. But from Easter, there have only been two. And big ones at that. One was right when we joined and the other was a few days before Dylan-kun went missing." Luna said.

"So you are saying, that it is a possibility that Easter has kidnapped Akita-san?" Kairi asked.

"Yes," Luna said.

"I see, so it seems that those two major attacks were to test our strength. The first was to see how strong the new guardians were. The second was the same. Now that I'm looking back it seems that as soon as Akita-san and Yamada-san showed up the x-eggs had stopped increasing in number." Kairi said.

"So you're saying they were waiting for Dyan and I?" Crystal asked.

"Possibly, but since in the first battle they were able to see you're strengths, I think they were just waiting for Akita-san." Kairi said adjusting his glasses.

"That makes sense. So you think Easter has Dylan?" Ikuto asked.

"Precisely."

"Let's not be to quick to decide!" Tadase said a little frantic.

"Tadase-kun is right. We don't know for sure. After all you did say that his parents called Tsukasa-san to say he was sick?" Crystal asked.

"Yes,"

"So then we shouldn't worry. We are visiting him today later, then we can start making assumptions." Crystal said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Speaking of which, I think it's time for us to go." Crystal said grabbing her things. Everyone stood up and said there goodbye's and Luna and Crystal drove off to Dylan's house.

* * *

**~At Dylan's house~**

Luna and Crystal arrived and went up to the front porch. The rang the door bell. The door was opened to reveal a middle aged brunette woman. She was an average height and had green eyes. She wore a business suit and her eyes were red as if she was just crying.

"Oh, hello Yamada-san." The women said.

"Hello Akita-san, do you mind if we come in." Crystal asked.

"Sure," Dylan's mom moved out of the way and they entered the house, shutting the door behind them. "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if Dylan-kun was okay, we heard he's been sick." Crystal said taking of her shoes to be polite.

"No, he's not here, he's been-" Dylan's mom said, she started fighting back tears. "We haven't seen him since he left for the sleepover." Crystal and Luna gasped in surprise.

"So you don't know where he is?" Luna asked. Dylan's mom could only shake her head. At that moment Dylan's father came home.

"Hisano, who are the visitors?" He asked as he entered the room.

"Yamada-san and her sister." Hisano replied. "They came to see if we knew where Dylan was, apparently he hasn't been going to school."

"Just like that kid. I wouldn't be looking for him, it's a waste of time." His dad growled. "Ran away and took that damn guitar with him."

"Excuse me, but you haven't been calling the school to say he's sick?" Luna asked facing his father.

"No, so it seems he's impersonating us too! It's that damn guitar and his music. If we had never gotten him that thing he wouldn't have run away. I need to work now, if you will excuse me." With that he left to another room. Luna turned and gave Crystal a worried look.

"So, he ran away?" Crystal asked Hisano.

"We don't know. That's what we think. We had to work on the weekend so we didn't see him when he came back from his friends house. After a while he never came home and when we went into his room his guitar and amplifier were missing." Hisano said as a few tears rolled down her face. "We became worried after he didn't return. His father became angry thinking he ran away, what else could have happened to him? I'm just so worried, I thought maybe if he did run he would have gone to one of his friends house. But now you say he isn't attending school either." She started crying harder as the two sister comforted her. "I just keep thinking it's my fault, I didn't let him follow his dream so he ran away, i never cared to listen to him." Luna handed her tissues.

"It's okay Akita-san, we will find him. I'm sure he's not in any danger." Crystal said soothingly. She thanked them for coming and the two sisters left.

"We have to tell the others." Luna said. "Are you okay?" She asked as she glanced at her sister.

"I'm fine, we'll tell the others at the meeting tomorrow. All we can do is try to find out what happened." She said with a determined smile. Luna nodded and they drove home.

* * *

**~Royal Garden~  
**

The next day everyone sat around the table waiting for the two sisters to arrive. They would have news on the whereabouts of Dylan. Today was a holiday so there was no school. They would have all day if they needed it. The doors opened to reveal a rather frantic Luna and a slightly calmer Crystal. The two quickly took their seats.

"Dylan's missing!" Luna said before anyone could speak.

"We know," Amu said with a no duh tone. Luna face palmed and was about to snap when Crystal spoke for her.

"What she is trying to say is that not even his parents know where he is. He really is missing." She said in a calm tone. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"So his parents never called him in sick."

"No, they said they haven't seen him since the sleepover." Luna said.

"But Tadase-kun said-" Yaya was quickly cut off by Tadase.

"What do they think happened to him?" He asked. Yaya pouted since she was interrupted.

"They think he ran away. They said that when they noticed he didn't come back from school they checked his room. They said when they checked his room his guitar was missing." Crystal said.

"Do you think he really ran away?" Rima asked.

"No, it doesn't seem like him to do that. He wouldn't just abandon us." Kyle said motioning slightly at Crystal.

"Then what could have happened?" Nagi asked.

"What if it was Easter?" Everyone turned to Utau.

"What is your reasoning Hoshina-san?" Kairi asked.

"Well, for one thing there's the stuff we talked about yesterday. Plus what Kyle said. If he ran away maybe Inuki might have told us at the least. Both of them are missing, and his guitar." She said shrugging.

"So you think they are thinking of using him and his dream?" Luna asked.

"Maybe, but how would they know his dream?" Rima asked.

"Who knows. They probably have someone in the school who watches us or something." Ikuto said.

"Possibly, but we should focus on one thing at a time." Tadase said.

"What should we do then?" Amu asked.

"Yaya thinks we should look around town for clues."

"That's a good idea. We might actually find something." Kukai said. "Why don't we split up and search around town. If anyone finds anything then they call the others."

"Got it. Kyle, Luna, Nagi, and Rima will be a team. Kukai, Utau, Kairi and Yaya will be a team. And Amu, Ikuto, Tadase and I will be the last team." Crystal said taking charge. Everyone nodded and split up. Luna's team would search the park. Yaya's team would search east downtown and Ikuto's team would search west downtown. They went around asking people if they've seen anyone who looked like Dylan. They asked people if they've heard any rock music, or something that sounds like an electric guitar. Ikuto's team looked around town, not only asking people, but looking for anything that would tie his kidnapping to Easter. As Tadase was walking down a street he came up upon an advertisement board. On the board were flyers for lost pets, performances, ads, and a certain poster he wanted no one to see. He stood there looking at it wondering what to do. Should he tear it down, or just make sure they don't see it. What if there are others out there. He didn't notice how long he was standing there until Amu called out to him.

"Ne, Tadase-kun, did you find anything?" She said walking over.

"Oh! No, uh, nothing hehe." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Then what are you looking at?" By then she had reached him and was trying to see the poster.

"I-It's nothing!" But it was too late to stop her. She gasped, seeing the poster. Ikuto walked up and saw her expression.

"What is it?" Ikuto asked. He pushed Tadase away and looked at the poster. "Oh, shit..."

"Crystal-chan! You might want to see this." Amu said as Crystal turned the corner. She walked up to the poster and stared at it. She sat there staring at it, as if in a trance. Once she snapped out of it she picked up her phone.

"I'm calling the others." Crystal said. After everyone had arrived they all saw the poster which Ikuto had torn down.

On the poster was the silhouette of a band. Three people, a drummer on the left, a bass on the right. And right in the middle was the silhouette of a guitarist with dog ears. The text below it read:

**This Christmas Eve! For one night only! **  
**See the new debut of the band _WILD!_**  
**Featuring the new, rising guitarist, Wolf. **  
**Free performance at the Easter Music Hall**  
**Sponsored by Easter**

Everyone looked at Crystal, sadness, pity, and empathy clear in their eyes. But she only looked back with determination.

"I think we just found out how we're spending our Christmas." Crystal said, a faint smirk tracing her lips. Everyone looked back with the same determination as they knew what they had to do.

* * *

**NutellaUnicorn: SORRY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG AND HOW AFTER WE FINALLY DID ITS JUST A SHORT FILLER CHAPTER!**

**Kpop-Squirrel: PLUS WE LEFT OF WITH A CLIFF HANGER! AND NOW ITS ANOTHER ONE TOO!**

**NutellaUnicorn: We will definitely update the next chapter sooner!**

**Kpop-Squirrel: We promise it will be good!**

**Both: BYE!**

**Please Rate/review/comment/idea/flame/wish/hope/dream/anything!**


	9. Chapter 9: Wild!

**Well here it is! The new chapter!**

**Rima: HOW COULD YOU! -flames in eyes-**

**Nagi: -sitting in corner-**

**Kpop-Squirrel: Sorry! It goes with the plot! I had to!**

**Rima: I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Kpop-Squirrel: QUICK SOMEONE! DISCLAIMER!**

**NutellaUnicorn: Since no one else from the story is here, that isn't busy, I'LL DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Pepe: -appears out of no where- NutellaUnicorn and Kpop-Squirrel don't own Shugo Chara or anything else in this story besides the ocs~dechu. If they did they would give me and Yaya more candy~dechu!**

**NutellaUnicorn: oh well, GO GO STORY-CHAN!**

* * *

**~Easter Concert Hall:Normal POV~**

Amu shivered with anxiety caused by the overwhelming tension in the air and the coldness. She knew she couldn't screw up, not today, the day where one of the Guardians was in big trouble and needed to be rescued. She ran through the plan the Guardians discussed the day before in her head.

**~Start Flashback~**

They sat around the table, the poster placed in the middle so everyone could see.

"So what's the game plan?" Kukai asked leaning back in his chair.

"I think we should have our charas ready. We should work in groups." Rima said.

"You're right. They probably plan to copy me, so we should be prepared for an x-egg battle." Utau said.

"A HUGE one," Nagi added. "We all know Easter has gotten stronger and is better at getting x-eggs."

"Dylan's probably going to be brainwashed," Kukai said.

"You're right, but how are they controlling him. With Hoshina-san she was willing. With Tsukiyomi-san, they had the pitch fork. He also didn't have an x-egg, but another character egg." Kairi noted.

"Do you think they turned Inuki into an x-character?" Ran asked.

"Maybe, x-charanaris can happen," Luna answered.

"If he is an x-character, how did they do it-dechu?" Pepe asked.

"Well the way a chara becomes an x is for the owner to stop believing." Rhythm said.

"Does that mean Easter's going to try to use his insecurities for x-egg stuff?" Rima asked.

"Will Amu-chi be able to purify him?" Yaya asked getting teary eyed.

"I'm sure she can do it, but we need to figure out how they are going to make x-eggs. Dylan's parents did say his guitar is missing right? They are probably doing something related to what they did with my violin." Ikuto said.

"So this is the plan, we will go to the concert and will be in groups. We will each take a section of the auditorium and will battle the x-eggs. We will have to figure out how they are controlling him and how they are changing the eggs while watching the concert." Crystal said.

"I agree, while we are battling we will restrain the x-eggs so Hinamori-san can purify them. Once she does that we will have to try to fix Akita-san and purify Inuki if it is needed. The groups will be Fujisaki-san, Mashiro-san, and Kimura-san on the left in the far back. Souma-san, Hoshina-san, Yaya, and I on the right in the front. And Sakura-san, Yamada-san, Tsukiyomi-san, Hotori-san, and Hinamori-san in the very middle," Kairi said finishing the plan.

"So everyone has their roles?" Kukai asked. Everyone nodded.

**~ Flashback Over~**

Tadase, who had not said a word during the entire meeting, sat in his seat nervously. He wondered if the guardians would actually succeed. They had dealt with something similar before so they had experience. Plus they had everyone fighting too. The plan also seemed flawless, but so was Easter's plot. Luna eyed him suspiciously. Before she could say anything the house lights dimmed. Luna looked around and saw the hall filled with people ranging from 10-16 years old. Cheering filled the air as the curtain slowly rose to reveal a stage. Smoke rolled off the floor and over the edges as three silhouetted figures were seen. The spotlight shone on the drummer to the left. He was at a black drum kit with matching jet black hair. He wore a gray t-shirt. There were three claw marks across the shoulder as if he was attacked by an animal. A second spotlight appeared to the right to reveal a bassist. He had midnight blue hair that slowly faded to white. He had on a black shirt with a paw print on it, matching blue jeans, and blue and white checkered converse. He held a matching blue and black bass. Then finally the last spotlight came on revealing the guitarist. He had brown haired and bright green eyes. He wore a black leather jacket over a dark grey t-shirt. He wore ripped black jeans with a red belt. and three chains. Two were silver one was red. He wore red converse and black leather bracelets. To top it off he had on a Black collar and two dark gray wolf ears sticking out of his head with a matching tail. He held a red and black guitar that seemed to radiate a black energy.

'That must be it.' Amu thought as she looked closer at it. She quickly sent out a text telling everyone her thought.

"But is it the controlling device or the thing they use to make x-eggs?" Ikuto whispered.

"What if it's both?" Amu asked. "Like, as long as he holds or plays it controls him, two things at the same time?"

"I see your point. They must have created it so its flawless, not only does it turn others charas into x-eggs, it turns his own into an x." Amu nodded and went back to watching as the concert started.

"So who's ready to rock!" Dylan shouted into the mic. Everyone started cheering like mad. "I'm Wolf of the band Wild! And I'm here to tell you that now! Is our time, our time TO REBEL!" He shouted. More cheering. The drummer lifted his sticks into the air and tapped them together.

"1234!" Dylan shouted. They started playing as the crowd went crazy.

_(Do not own this song)_  
_"Since I was born they couldn't hold me down_  
_Another misfit kid, another burned-out town  
__Never played by the rules I never really cared  
__My nasty reputation takes me everywhere  
__I look and see it's not only me  
__So many others have stood where I stand  
__We are the young so raise your hands"_

Dylan sang into the mic. Kids started passing out but no one but the guardians noticed.

"They call us problem child  
_We spend our lives on trial_  
_We walk an endless mile_  
_We are the youth gone wild_  
_We stand and we won't fall_  
_We're the one and one for all_  
_The writing's on the wall_  
_We are the youth gone wild"_

Now the whole place was filled with the x-eggs from the audience.

"That's enough!" Amu shouted. "Everybody!"

"Boku no kokoro" Nagi say

"Watashi no kokoro" Rima say

"Atashi no kokoro!" say Crystal.

"Boku no kokoro!" say Kyle.

"Luna no kokoro!" say Luna.

"Ore no kokoro" Kukai say

"Watashi no kokoro" Utau say

"Yaya no kokoro" Yaya say

"Boku no kokoro" Kairi say

"Boku no kokoro" Tadase say

"Ore no kokoro" Ikuto say

"Watashi no kokoro!" say Amu.

"UNLOCK!" says everyone.

"Chara nari: Beat Jumper" Nagi say

"Chara nari: Clown Drop" Rima say

"Chara Nari: Mew Mew Artist!" Crystal says.

"Chara Nari: Ice Prince!" Kyle says.

"Chara Nari: New Moon Princess!" Luna says.

"Chara nari: Sky Jack" Kukai say

"Chara nari: Lunatic Charm" Utau say

"Chara nari: Dear Baby" Yaya say

"Chara nari: Samurai Soul" Kairi say.

"Chara nari: Platinum Royale" Tadase say

"Chara nari: Black Lynx" Ikuto say

"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!" Amu says.

Dylan looked at them and smirked. "I see, nice chara nari, too bad I already beat you to it. How do you like it, I call it Lone Wolf. Why not join me? Break free from the shackles of society, parents. Who needs 'em, have they ever really cared anyway?" He said still playing the guitar. Rima looked at him and started going into a daze. The words hit her right on the mark. Her parents never cared about her, never listened to her. All they do is yell, and yell, and boss her around. Why should she have to listen to them?

Nagi looked at her stunned. Her chara nari started to change. A red jean jacket appeared as her dress changed to a long dark purple t-shirt. A black belt wrapped around her waist as her shoes changed to red ankle boots. A few leather bracelets appeared on her wrists as her hair went up into a ponytail. It became straight and spiked out a bit.

"Rima! No! Believe in me." KusuKusu pleaded, but it was only a faint whisper.

"Chara nari: Clown rebel!" Rima shouted.

"That's more like it, how about more of you come join me." Dylan said with a smirk.

"You won't get away with this!" Nagi shouted. "Blaze Shoot!" He aimed for the guitar Dylan was playing but Rima deflected it with her juggling party.

"Please, I can get away with whatever I want." Dylan said.

"What happened to you! Is this really how you wanted to achieve your dream!?" Crystal asked.

"This was the only way! I finally have my dream! Why does it matter how I got here!?" Dylan asked.

"Is this really how you wanted to get here though? You're good enough to do it on your own!" He seemed to recoil a bit as if he was shot.

"I'm not good enough! I never was. This was the only way! Rockers Jam!"

"Artist creation: Electric violin! Violinist's Melody!" They started playing at each other. Music notes clashing against each other. Crystal kept trying to beat him, but she underestimated his attack and didn't start strong enough. He overpowered her and she fell to the ground. She got up but before she could attack again he was already leaving.

"See ya later! Maybe next time you'll join me." He threw down a smoke bomb and after all the smoke had cleared he and Rima were gone.

"RIMA!" Nagi shouted, collapsing to the ground.

"Dude! Now is not the time to panic! Right now we got to fix these x's!" Kukai said shaking Nagi. Kyle turned to Luna who was sitting there dazed.

**~Luna's Flashback~**

"You are going to help out at Hoshina-san's concert. You will help her capture the x-eggs once they have been made." The Director said.

"Why, why do I have to do these bad things?" A twelve year old Luna asked.

"You want to be useful right? To help out your parents? You were such a burden after all, this is the least you could do."

"Okay." She whispered.

**~End Flashback~**

"-na...LUNA!" Kyle said. She snapped out of her trance.

"Sorry, I think I remembered something, something about my parents and being useful." She said rubbing her head.

"We can talk later, I thought you were going to turn. But right now we need to fix the eggs!" Kyle said helping her up.

"Okay," She got up. "Eclipse Attack!"

"Winter Freeze!"

"Nightmare Lorelei! Now Amu!"

"Negative Heart! Lock on! Open heart!" Soon the x-eggs started becoming pure. As soon as the eggs returned the kids started waking up. They all snapped out of their chara nari's as they watched the kids wake up.

"Wow, that was an awesome concert!"

"Pretty bitchin!"

"It was so cool!"

"I hope they have another soon!"

Everyone gaped as all the kids and teens left happily. They shouldn't be acting like this, and why do they have memories of a good concert? Tadase let out the breath he was holding in, the plan went well, so far. But now the guardians knew more about Easter's new plans and their capability. Hopefully it would still go well. All the guardians left the concert hall.

"What should we do?" Yaya asked. Nagi remained silent as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I think we should try again." Amu said. Though she wasn't to enthusiastic.

"But what if we fail. They were to powerful." Yaya said.

"They even got Rima." Nagi whispered. Crystal stopped.

"I think Amu's right. We shouldn't give up." She said facing the group.

"Yamada is right. We can always get them back. We just need to try harder." Kukai said.

"For now I think we should all meet tomorrow at the garden like we planned for the gift exchange. Yes we are missing two people but that shouldn't stop us. There we can discuss info we learned tonight and try to make a better plan. Utau," She said turning to her.

"What?"

"Since you have connections in the music business try to find out more about the band. Let's leave it at this and meet again tomorrow." Crystal said. Everyone nodded surprised at her confidence. They all said their goodbyes as they went home.

* * *

**~Royal Garden: Christmas Day~**

Everyone sat at their spots at the table. They had all decided to save the gift exchange for later, when they would get the others back. Utau had come saying she had gotten info on the band.

"So what do you know?" Amu asked. Utau threw a manilla folder onto the table.

"This is full of the fake bios they created for the band members. There's even one for Dylan. This also has info on future concerts and tour dates. Sanjo-San even managed to get a copy of the debut single. The cd isn't like the ones I made with the x-eggs."

"When's the next concert?" Nagi asked.

"A few days from now. They are also schedueled for a press conference at 4." Utau said.

"We'll have to watch it. I think we should discuss the concert." Kyle said.

"Well I noticed that his guitar had a black energy radiating off it. I think that that is what he used to make the x-eggs. It might also be how Easter is controlling him." Amu said.

"I think Hinamori is right. It also seemed like he wasn't an x character either. He also used the guitar to control Mashiro." Kukai said.

"You're right. While he was talking to Rima-tan he was playing the guitar!" Yaya said.

"Plus, what he was saying to Rima. He mentioned her parents. She's very self conscious about them. It seems like he's pulling out her insecurities. But instead of using it to turn her useless, he made it so she turned to be like him." Nagi said.

"I agree with Nagi-kun. Dylan wasnt acting like himself either. When I said how he was good enough to achieve his dream on his own he got insecure, he didn't believe me." Crystal said.

"It appears that Easter has created a new type of chara. Like usual thy use the doubts and insecurities of the owner to change the chara. But instead of creating an x-chara they change the owner as well to get what we have seen here." Kairi said motioning to the folder.

"True, and now it looks like Easter is not only targeting kids, but teens aswell." Ikuto said. "Also, at the end of the concert once the eggs were returned the kids still had memories of a good concert. Like they never got x-eggs."

"Maybe it's the same deal as Dylan and Rima's charas. Maybe they were never really x-eggs so that's why it didn't feel like it." Luna said.

"Guys, it's 3:55. The press conference will be on soon." Kyle said.

"We can stream it live on my laptop." Kairi said pulling out his computer. He went onto the music channel's website and clicked the link to stream the concert. Everyone sat around the laptop as he placed it on the table so more people could see. The screen was black but then it started to play.

"I'm here LIVE with the new hit band _Wild!_ They just had their first concert last night and it went great! Fans are growing in number each day! I'm here with the lead guitarist Wolf. How do you feel about the success of your band?" The reporter asked. She turned to Dylan. next to him was Rima and the drummer from last night. Both Rima and Dylan were in their chara nari.

"I think it's awesome. I love playing music and nothing will stop us now." Dylan said smirking.

"So why did you hold today's press conference?" The reporter asked.

"I wanted to introduce the newest member of our band." Dylan said.

"Who is it?"

"Well, for starters I have a name, not it. I'm Omoshiroi Okami. But you can just call me Shiroi. I'm the new bassist of the band, got a problem with that?" Rima said.

"Not at all, but one question. Are you replacing the old bassist temporarily or are you permanent?" The reporter asked.

"I don't know. I'll stay with the band as long as I want. As long as I like playing my music, which is practically my life, I'll stay with the band." Rima said with a shrug.

"Not much is known about you since your new. Tell us about yourself."

"Well I love performing. I used to love comedy but I gave that dream up. I was never any good and my parents never cared about me. I got the offer to join the band so I decided to rebel and here I am. Running free all on my own." Rima said a faint smirk tracing her lips.

"Well I guess that means you will be playing in the next concert. When is that by the way?"

"2 days from now in the park at 5pm. Free seating, first come first serve." Dylan said.

"Well we'll look forward to it! See ya later!" And with the conference was over. Everyone stared at the screen for a while before Utau spoke up.

"Alright we need a plan." She said standing up.

"You're right pop star. Since it seems like Hinamori can purify the eggs, x or not, I'm pretty sure it can work on Mashiro and Akita too. It's worked on people before right?" said Kukai.

"Ya! That's right!" Amu exclaimed.

"Since when did you get so smart?" Ikuto asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have my moments." Kukai said with a shrug.

"Those moments don't come often enough." Ikuto said chuckling. Kukai just flipped him off.

"Anyway..." Amu said, "So that's the plan. Nagi-kun and Crystal-chan will distract Rima-chan and Dylan-kun. When they do that I will purify them." Amu said. Everyone nodded.

"We should meet up here before the concert." Kyle said. Everyone nodded and left. While they were walking to there cars Luna turned to Crystal.

"Hey sis, how you holding up?" Luna asked, concern etched in her eyes.

"I'm doing fine, why?" Crystal said turning to Luna confused.

"Uh...nothing." Luna said.

"Kay then, see you at home." With that Crystal hoped on to her motorcycle and drove off.

'How is she not worried?' Luna thought as she got into her car.

Tadase watched the last of the guardians leave as he flipped open his phone. He quickly dialed a number as he held the phone up to his ear.

"Yes what is it?" The director asked urgently.

"I have an update on the guardians. They plan to infiltrate Wild's next concert. They are going to try to stop them and they have a good plan." Tadase said as he started walking home.

"I see, I'm not to worried. Akita-san should be more powerful than those brats. If anything happens try to stop them. I'm leaving this up to you, don't fail me." With that he hung up. Tadase sighed as he entered his house. 'I hope I won't fail. Let's just see what happens tomorrow.'

* * *

**Rhythm: NutellaUnicorn and Kpop-Squirrel are still being chased by Rima so she told us to tell you a few things.**

**Temari: Omoshiroi Okami means funny wolf. Shiroi means white. **

**KusuKusu: In the words of NutellaUnicorn '****SO WHAT YOU THINK!' they know the chapter is shorter than usual, but they wanted to update sooner and they pulled an all-nighter for you guys and got this all typed up. Kusukusukusukusukusu. NutellaUnicorn was so tired the next day she fell asleep in history class and almost got in trouble. Kusukusukusukusuksu.**

**Pepe: BAI BAI~dechu!**

**Daichi: Leave a rate/review/idea/comment/hope/flame/SPORT!**


	10. Chapter 10: Music in the Park

**HI HI! WE ARE BACK! FROM THE DEAD! Kidding, but that would explain why we haven't updated.**

**Rima: Well, explain,**

**Utau: And no bullshit excuses.**

**Kpop-Squirrel: We were really busy with school and homework and everything and could never find the time! So the chapter was written slowly!**

**Utau & Rima: BULLSHIT!**

**NutellaUnicorn: It's true! Those of you in high school know how it is! All the work, the never ending work  
****-shudders- Plus you would call bullshit on anything we would have said.**

**Kpop-Squirrel: Plus we didn't really have a straight plan or layout for the chapter. We were kinda winging it.**

**Kairi: So I believe this chapter is what fanfictioners would call a 'filler'**

**Rima & Utau: What!**

**NutellaUnicorn: -dramatic sobbing voice- Well it has some important things we needed to put in there but it's pretty short since we didn't really need a ton of things to happen and it took us time to sort out how to write it and just please don't kill us!**

**Utau: JUST START THE DAMN THING!**

**Kpop-Squirrel: We need a discla-**

**Rima: THOSE TWO IDIOTS DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA CAUSE IF THEY DID HALF THE STORY PROBABLY WOULDN'T BE WRITTEN YET! THEY ONLY OWN THEIR DAMN OC'S NOW START THE GOD DAMN STORY!**

**NutellaUnicorn: -sobs- That hurt Rima TT^TT...start the story...**

* * *

**~At the Park Amphitheatre: Normal Pov~**

Here they were once again. All the guardians had met up at the park 15 minutes before the concert to review the plan before finding their seats. They were sitting in the same groups as last time. Since it was a free concert, the amphitheatre was already full.

"I have a feeling that today's going to be successful," Luna whispered to Kyle.

"I hope you're right," Kyle whispered back.

The sun was starting to set just as the stage lights came on. Three shadowy figures appeared on stage. The first light came on to reveal the same drummer as the first concert. The second light came on to reveal Rima. She was in her anti chara nari. She was holding a matching purple and black bass. She strummed a chord and the crowd went wild. People, mostly boys, were holding up banners with Shiroi painted on it. Tons of people were holding up banners saying Wolf or Wild!

"Yo, welcome everyone!" Dylan said, grabbing the mic of the stand. "As you can see, we have a new member. It seems a few of you have taken quite the liking, eh?" Dylan asked. The boys cheered while holding up the signs.

"Well this next song was written by the gal herself. Would ya like to start us off?" Dylan said, motioning to Rima. She smirked and then nodded.

"5...6...5678!" Rima started playing the bass as the others joined in.

_(I don't own this song)_

_"Stop pretending that you've never been bad You're never wrong and you've never been dirty. You're such a saint, that ain't the way we see you You want to rule us with an iron hand You change the lyrics and become Big Brother. This ain't Russia, you ain't my Dad or Mother (They never knew anyway)"_ Rima began. Her voice, normally more petit, was loud and harsh. A tone of voice she only used when she was really angry.

_"'Cuz I never walk away from what I know is right_  
_But I'm gonna turn my back on you"_ Rima pointed to the crowd. She seemed to be pointing in the direction of the guardians, more specifically, Nagi. She smirked seeing his face and they continued.

_"Freedom, we're gonna ring the bell_  
_Freedom to rock, freedom to talk_  
_Freedom, raise your fist and yell_  
_Freedom to rock, freedom to talk_  
_Freedom-ring"_ Dylan sang out the chorus playing a quick 10 second guitar solo before Rima continued with the next verse.

_"You're playing God from your ivory tower_  
_Back off preacher, I don't care if it's Sunday_  
_I ain't no angel, but I never felt better_  
_We're a make-up metal generation_  
_We're not as stupid as you want to make us_  
_You better leave us man_  
_'Cuz you sure can't take us"_ Rima sang. The fans cheered as already some of them were passing out, about 1/3 of the crowd was out. The guardians looked around and they noticed the eggs surrounding the kids looked exactly like x-eggs and behaved the same, except for the fact that they were missing the x.

"Nobody better tell you how to live your life  
You gotta do it on your own" Rima slowly lifted her hand pointing to someone in the crowd. Amu followed her had and saw it was pointed right at Yaya.

"Freedom, we're gonna ring the bell  
Freedom to rock, freedom to talk  
Freedom, raise your fist and yell  
Freedom to rock, freedom to talk  
Freedom-ring" This time both Rima and Dylan sang the chorus. The entire crowd was passed out and the guardians wasted no time.

"Everybody! Let's go!" Amu said standing up.

"Boku no kokoro" Nagi say

"Atashi no kokoro!" say Crystal

"Boku no kokoro!" say Kyle

"Luna no kokoro!" say Luna

"Ore no kokoro" Kukai say

"Watashi no kokoro" Utau say

"Yaya no kokoro" Yaya say

"Boku no kokoro" Kairi say

"Boku no kokoro" Tadase say

"Ore no kokoro" Ikuto say

"Watashi no kokoro!" say Amu.

"UNLOCK!" says everyone.

"Chara nari: Beat Jumper" Nagi say

"Chara Nari: Mew Mew Artist!" Crystal says.

"Chara Nari: Ice Prince!" Kyle says.

"Chara Nari: New Moon Princess!" Luna says.

"Chara nari: Sky Jack" Kukai say

"Chara nari: Lunatic Charm" Utau say

"Chara nari: Dear Baby" Yaya say

"Chara nari: Samurai Soul" Kairi say.

"Chara nari: Platinum Royale" Tadase say

"Chara nari: Black Lynx" Ikuto say

"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!" Amu says.

"I see you've made it. How was the concert?" Dylan said smirking. The drummer had disappeared leaving only him and Rima on the stage.

"Cut the crap, give us back Mashiro!" Kukai said hopping onto his board.

"Looks like you guys want a fight, how 'bout it?" Dylan said.

"Amu! Work with the others to purify the eggs! Nightmare Loriel!" Utau shouted.

"Aww, how come you get all the fun?" Rima pouted. "What about you lover boy?" She said turning to Nagi. "You look like you got some fight in you."

All the while Yaya stood there, her mind racing.

'Why was Rima-tan pointing at Yaya?' Yaya thought. 'And on those lyrics too. _Nobody better tell you how to live your life You gotta do it on your own. _How did those relate to Yaya? Well Kairi-koi does always tell Yaya that she can't eat a lot of sweets and always tries to make her focus in class instead of doodling. And Yaya's parents are always telling Yaya that she has to grow up and act like a big sister to Tsubasa. That Yaya can't act like a baby. But why not! Why can't Yaya decide on her own!?'

Yaya's vision started to fade as she was surrounded in darkness.

"Slash claw! Crystal, get Dylan!" Ikuto shouted.

"I'm on it!" Crystal started dashing forward towards the stage.

"Wait! We still need help with the x-eggs!" Tadase said. She turned to face him.

"It's fine, we got it." Amu said.

"But-"

"Yaya!" Kairi shouted as he watched Yaya collapse, cutting off Tadase.

"What's happen-Yuiki!" Kukai shouted. "Sanjo! Go help Yaya!"

"No we need help defeating the x-eggs! Yamada-san is already dealing with Akita-san so we need as much help as we can get. Especially since there are more eggs than the first concert." Tadase said blocking some eggs with holy crown.

"A samurai never abandons those that he loves. So I have to help her!" Kairi said making his way to Yaya.

Yaya was shaking violently as her chara nari started to change. Her booties changed into dark pink combat boots as the ribbons in her hair disappeared. Her hair fell wildly down her shoulders in a messy bed-head like style. Her once puffy pants had deflated into torn pink shorts as a few chains wrapped themselves around her waist. Her shirt turned darker until it was fully black. One of the sleeves hung loosely off her shoulder. Fishnet stockings laced around her legs as a few leather bracelets appeared on her wrist.

Kairi quickly dashed over to Yaya helping her up, only to be smacked away by her.

"Get off," Yaya growled. Kairi backed up as Yaya shakily stood up.

"Yaya stop this! What is wrong!" Kairi asked trying to get closer to Yaya only to be pushed away again.

"Don't get near Yaya!" She hissed. "Yaya decided to rebel with Rima-tan and Dylan-kun. What else would the answer be smart-ass?" Kairi flinched at Yaya's insult. He had never heard her talk so roughly to anyone like this before.

"Why! What have we done to you to make you want to rebel!" Kairi questioned.

"It's everything you and Yaya's parents did to her! They wouldn't let Yaya be herself! Her parent's alway tried to get her to stop acting like a baby! They wanted her to grow up and be a big sister for Tsubasa-kun. But they still let him be a baby! They never pay attention to Yaya anymore!" Yaya screeched.

"But Yaya they still love you!" Kairi said.

"Don't make Yaya laugh, and you are the worst of all! You always tell Yaya that she can't eat candy! And you always try to make her sit still and do boring work! Yaya doesn't like it!"

"Yaya it's not like that at all. You're parents never said that you couldn't be a baby. They just wanted you to be a big sister as well. You can still be both! And I always tried to get you to sit still because I didn't want you to get hurt. I only told you not to eat candy because I cared about your health. We all do Yaya! We all care for you. I do these things because I love you!" Kairi pulled Yaya into a tight embrace as she started shaking violently again.

"YAYA IS SO SORRY!" Yaya said hugging Kairi back. She suddenly snapped out of her chara nari as she passed out. Pepe returned to Yaya's side but she was also in a deep sleep.

"Yaya! Is she okay Kairi-kun?" Amu asked frightened for her friend.

"It's fine I just need to get her to safety." Kairi picked up Yaya and quickly took her out of range of the battle.

They went back to fighting when a loud boom nearly caused Kukai to fall off his board.

Rima and Nagi had been fighting when a rather powerful juggling party had collied with one of Nagi's beat shoots. The force between the two was enough to knock them back again. But they had both quickly gotten back up.

"Please! Stop, Rima! I don't want to hurt you!" Nagi pleaded.

"Well, I don't give a damn about hurting YOU, crossdresser," Rima coldly said.

"Please, snap out of it! You're not alone; you can trust me," Nagi practically begged.

"No, I can't," Rima replied. "I can't trust anyone, not even my parents."

"Please! Even if your parents aren't there for you, I'll always be there no matter what," Nagi said. Rima stopped attacking, and her eyes widened.

"N-nagi?" Rima asked.

"Please," Nagi whispered.

"I-unnn... " Rima's eyes dilated. "No! Why should I listen to you? You never cared for my dream either! All you did was mock comedy! When am I ever going to get this close to my dream? I was never good enough, and now I have a chance!" Rima yelled.

"Rima, of course you had the chance," Nagi said. "You always are funny to me, even in my hardest of times. You always made me laugh!"

"IT NEVER WORKED FOR MY PARENTS!" screamed Rima. "And because of them, it made it harder for me to smile," Rima added quietly.

"Rima, you were always there to make me smile when I felt I couldn't go on. Since the first time I met you, even before we were dating, you were what made my days brighter. No matter what, I promise to always be there to make you smile," Nagi said softly.

"N-nagi..." Rima stuttered.

"I promise to always stay by your side," Nagi said, while watching Rima carefully.

"Nagi I-I... help..." Rima whispered.

"Negative Heart! Lock on! Open Heart!" Amu yelled and successfully purified Rima.

Rima collapsed to the ground shaking. Her charanari slowly returned to normal before she snapped out of it all together. She was still wearing the clothes from the first concert, seeing as she probably never undid the other charanari.

However, before Rima could hit the ground Nagi had caught her. After the charanari deactivated she seemed to return to normal. She looked up at Nagi, eyes dazed before coming back to life.

"N-Nagi?" She asked, barely a whisper. Nagihiko almost cried from the sound of her voice. Whether it was from the relief of hearing her voice again or from the pain of hearing it so beaten down, so helpless. Nagihiko held her closer, silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

"NAGI!" Rima wailed. She threw her arms around his neck burying her face into his shirt. She sobbed violently staining his shirt with her fresh tears but that didn't bother him. He only held her closer, not willing to let go ever again.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Nagihiko asked her in the most soothing voice he could find. However some of his words were broken from the fact that he was crying.

"After I started to think about my parents I started getting more insecure. About myself, about you, everything," Rima said quietly. "It all went dark. It felt like I was trapped in a room, all alone. It was cold. Dark. Lonely. I thought I was kidnapped again. I didn't even have Kusukusu with me. I was just so... scared."

"Its okay. I'm here, you're safe. I won't let anything like that happen ever again." Nagi said cradling her.

"Negative Heart! Lock on-" Amu tried to purify Dylan, but he simply laughed.

"Heh, you think that stupid Open Heart will work on me?" Dylan smirked. "That's not even strong enough to scratch me. Idiots, it may have worked on her, but I'm not as weak. See you next time, Guardians." He threw down a smoke bomb clouding the guardians vision. After all the smoke had finally cleared, he had disappeared, along with the eggs.

"Dammit," Tadase muttered.

"Shit he got away again," Ikuto cursed.

"And he got the eggs too," Kukai said snapping out of his chara nari. "What the hell are we gonna do?"

The all watched as the teens in the amphitheatre slowly woke up.

"That was awesome! Thanks for bringing me dude!"

"Ugh I just love this band!"

"The lyrics just speak to me on a whole new level."

"Freedom and rebellion! Am I right! Why do we got to listen to our parents."

"I know dude, best band in the world!"

Once again the guardians could not understand the situation in front of them.

"Let's just go home, we'll discuss this tomorrow." Utau said exhausted. They all nodded and were about to leave when something hit Kukai in the face. He took it off and looked at it, it was a flyer. The guardians looked around to see flyers falling down from a helicopter up above. All the kids from the concert started grabbing the flyers squealing in excitement.

"Next concert, December 30, Easter music hall. Performing: The new hit band _Wild!_" Kukai read aloud.

"So they're having another concert?" Luna asked sighing.

"Guys, let's just go home and rest, we'll take about this later. It's too late now." Crystal said as they made their way to the parking lot. They all nodded and went their separate ways. Crystal hopped into Luna's car and waited for her to say goodbye to Kyle. Once Luna was done she got in and they began to drive away. Luna kept stealing glances at her sister the whole way home. When they got home Luna parked the car but didn't unlock the doors.

"What's wrong?" Crystal asked noticing the Luna wasn't letting them out.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Luna said looking over at her sister.

"I'm fine, I only got a few scrapes and bruises, nothing serious." Crystal said examining her arms.

"No not that, I mean, about the concerts and stuff, about Dylan-kun."

"Well he puts up a tough fight if that's what you mean?" Crystal said looking at her skeptically.

"NO!" She said face palming. "I mean emotionally! Nagi-kun was a complete wreck when Rima-chan disappeared. And she was only gone two days. Dylan-kun's been gone for nearly a whole month!"

Crystal's eyes softened as she smiled down at Luna. "Oh, of course I miss him, but all I can to is keep trying to get him back. Don't worry, I'm completely fine." Luna looked up at her sister and sighed. It was good she wasn't all depressed and mopey, but she never really once showed if she was sad or not. She sighed once again and opened up the doors letting her out. They got out and quietly crept up to their rooms.

"Night," Crystal said slipping into her room.

"Night," Luna said disappearing into hers.

Crystal kicked off her shoes and flopped down onto her bed.

"Crystal, are you sure you're ok. I'm your chara so you know you can't hide anything from me~mew." Yuki said floating up next to Crystal.

"I'm fine, as you said you can tell," Crystal said petting her little chara.

"I know~mew. I guess you're right, all we can do is try our hardest. But I miss Inuki~mew!" Yuki said snuggling into Crystals pillow.

"I know Yuki, let's just get some sleep." Her chara nodded and they both fell into a much needed rest.

* * *

**~Normal Pov, Tadase's house~**

"I see...so you were unable to make sure the band was completed. It is obvious that I made the wrong choice in trusting you with this mission." The Easter boss said over the phone.

"I know I'm sorry, I tried stalling them but I didn't think Hinamori-san's negative heart would work on Mashiro-san. And I couldn't stall Sanjo-kun long enough. But I did manage to make sure Akita-kun got the eggs and he remained safe. Please, give me another chance!" Tadase begged.

"You do mention some good things. We were able to get the eggs for further test subjects. I will give one more chance, do not fail me again."

"I won't, thank you Jou shi-sama."

* * *

**Kpop-Squirrel & NutellaUnicorn: ONCE AGAIN WE ARE SO SORRY! ESPECIALLY TO ALL THOSE LOYAL FANS OUT THERE! WE'RE TRYING OUR HARDEST!**

**Rima: Well it's not enough! **

**Kpop-Squirrel: It's not like it's just us! One of our friends hasn't had time to write either. She was going crazy and at one point was saying she would pay US to let her right a fluff scene for our story, or just to write one for us. **

**NutellaUnicorn: We will try to update soon! WE PROMISE! We actually planned the next chapter!**

**Kpop-Squirrel: How about this...In exchange for your forgiveness, NutellaUnicorn and I will write a one shot about a pairing of your choice. Leave the pairing you want in the comments and the one with the most review-votey things will be chosen! SO MAKE SURE YOU VOTE!**

**Kairi: And Jou shi means boss.**

**SO PLEASE VOTE/RATE/REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAV/IDEA/COMMENT/FLAME/JUST DON'T HATE US! CAUSE WE LOVE YOU!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Calm

**Hai Hai! We'z be back with an all new chapter! Plus we somehow managed to not update sooner too, like we promised! *sweat dropp* We try, we really do.**

**Kpop-Squirrel: So about the oneshot competition...the winner is...is...is...  
**

**Utau: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!  
**

**Kpop-Squirrel: Jeez, someone's antsy  
**

**Utau: I'm just competitive is all...and I want to know who wins!  
**

**Kukai: NOW TELL US! I wanna see the look on fujisaki's face when we beat him!  
**

**Nagi: You think you guys will win?  
**

**Ikuto: I think all of you are forgeting the something. Amuto is the best pairing. Plus, who could resist writing about someone as sexy as me?  
****-smirk-**

**NutellaUnicorn: WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP SO WE CAN ACTUALLY TELL YOU WHO WON!  
**

**Everyone: -silence-  
**

**Charas: WHAT ABOUT OUR PAIRINGS!  
**

**NutellaUnicorn: I SAID SHUDDDAP!**

**Everyone: -silence-  
**

**Kpop-Squirrel: As I was saying -glares- The winner is...rimahiko  
**

**Rima: HA! IN YOUR FACE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**

**Nagi: -high fives rima- Take that souma!  
**

**Kpop-Squirrel: Will someone do the disclaimer now!  
**

**Everyone: -ignores-  
**

**Nagi and Rima: Kpop-Squirrel and NutellaUnicorn don't own Shugo Chara, or there would have been waaaaay more fluff, and they own nothing else in this story!  
**

**NutellaUnicorn: NOW START THE STORY! WOOOOOOOOOO!  
**

* * *

**~Rima Pov: Royal Garden~**

I'm still really exhausted. I really don't want to be here, but at least I get to see Nagihiko and KusuKusu again. As long as I'm here, I might as well try to listen or participate or whatever.

"So... who wants to start this off?" Utau asked the group.

"Did anyone see anything special or something?" Kyle asked.

"OH YA!" Amu said, standing up. "Dylan-kun stole all the kids' x-egg thingys before I could purify them."

"How is that a good thing?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It wasn't meant to be," Amu said, sitting back down.

"BUT AMU-CHI HAS A POINT!" Yaya exclaimed, almost causing me to go deaf.

"Didn't miss that," I muttered under my breath. Nagihiko chuckled a bit.

"Aren't kids usually all sad and mopey without their eggs or when they are x's?" Yaya questioned.

"And?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Rima-tan is mean! Yaya is getting to the point!" she said, pouting.

"As Yaya was saying," Yaya continued. "Something is weird with those eggs!"

"We know that Yaya, but how are they weird?" I hissed.

"I think Yaya has a point. They're probably using the eggs to control the children." Nagihiko said.

"Do you think it's the same thing they did to me, Yaya, and Dylan-kun?" I asked.

"I believe so," Luna said. "Rima-chan, Yaya, can you describe what it was like during the other chara nari?"

I felt myself stiffen as I recalled the memories of the past few days. A felt something warm cover my hand and looked down to see Nagi's hand holding mine. I looked up at him and he smiled kindly at me. My gaze softened as I took a deep breath.

"Yaya can go first if you want, right?" Nagihiko said turning to Yaya.

"OKAY!" She said with a thumbs up. "Well first, the words that Rima-tan sang started repeating in Yaya's head. And then Yaya started thinking about how the words related to her and how no one let her be herself. Then it all went dark and Yaya passed out. Yaya doesn't remember too much of what happened next. But she remembers that she started... fighting her friends...and she fought... KAIRI-KOI I'M SO SORRY!" Yaya said glomping Kairi.

"It is alright Yaya. Why don't you finish." Kairi said patting her head.

"Okay," Yaya sniffled. "Yaya remembers trying to fight back and wake-up because sometimes it felt like Yaya was sleeping. And then it was Kairi-koi's words that made Yaya remember that people let her be herself and she was able to wake up!" She said completely switching moods.

"Rima-chan?" Crystal gently said.

I took in a deep breath. I felt Nagi squeeze my hand under the table and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Well, like Yaya, the lyrics that Dylan-kun sang kept repeating in my head. I started to connect the lyrics to my own life and how they related to me. I started thinking thoughts of going against everybody and rebelling. That's when it went black. It was cold and dark wherever I was. I could hear myself saying those things, I went through the motions of appearing on the talkshow. I felt myself doing those things but it didn't feel like I was doing them myself. They treated me like a puppet. I was so scared, I felt like a stranger in my own body. I couldn't escape a-and I-I d-didn't know w-what to do." I sniffled a little and held back tears.

"I was stuck in my own body and i-it f-felt like I was k-kidnapped all over again." I bit my tongue to stop myself from crying.

"And then I heard Nagi's voice, and I realized that I had been fighting him and that I had been hurting him more than just that. I keep trying to follow his voice, the warmth that it brought. A-And then I, I was able to come back a-and-" I hadn't realized I was crying until Nagi wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"I think that's good," Utau said softly. She gently placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me. This only made me cry more. I had been so terrible to them, especially Nagi, and they risked their lives to help me and are still by my side now. I wiped away my tears.

"Thank you," I whispered, looking down.

Kyle cleared his throat. "So uh," he said awkwardly.

Luna stood up and smacked him across the head, "You ruined the moment!" she said, annoyed.

"Sorry," he said chuckling a bit as he rubbed his head.

"It's ok!" she said patting his head. He smiled up at her. I couldn't help but giggle at there behavior. I really missed them all.

"That's it!" Kukai said snapping his fingers together.

"What's it?" Yaya asked.

"Maybe we could get Akita back the same way! How could we have missed it!" Kukai said standing up. "It's genius! For every x-egg or person we Hinamori always had to give some motivational speech!"

"How could I have missed such an obvious observation," Kairi said hanging his head in shame.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Amu said.

"Well!-"

"Hold up, I've tried talking to him before, but it's never worked. No matter what I say," Crystal said silencing Kukai.

"Well, yes, but let me get to the point!" he said. "Maybe if we all work together, we can convince him enough to purify him!" Kukai said.

"But what about the x-eggs?" Tadase said. Wait, how long has he been there?

"Oh, right, weeeeelll," Kukai suddenly pulled a big white board into the garden. "We could work in tag teams. Ok so here is the stage and here is the seating." He drew a line and labeled one side stage and the other seats. "If we have the eggs and Akita here," He drew a bunch of x's on the board and one on the 'stage'. "And we have us in our teams here," He drew a bunch of circles in groups behind the x's. "Then we take turns battling the x-eggs by attacking them here here and here-" He started drawing a bunch of arrows across the board. He then continued to explain a plan so complicated I can't even repeat it. The board looked like a mish mash of x's, o's and lines. "Then we win!" he said capping the pen. Yaya, Amu, and Kyle all had swirls in their eyes, and I'm pretty sure I did too. Crystal was staring blankly at the board as her head slowly tilted to the side. Nagi was nodding as if he understood completely and so were Utau and Luna. Ikuto had fallen asleep and Kairi was still moping about the fact thing. And Tadase, was just, sitting there.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" Yaya said snapping out of her daze.

"Well basically, we have three groups. Since this concert is going to be big, there will be way more eggs. While one group of people try to talk to Dylan, the other two will work on restraining the eggs and defending Dylan's attacks. The group members will take turns talking to Dylan so the others can keep their eggs in order. Amu-chan will move from group to group purifying the eggs. She will start at the far group to the left and once those are purified she will move on to the middle group. The group on the far right will be the first to talk. Hopefully by the time they are done talking the group on the left's eggs will be purified. Then the group on the group on the left will start talking. The group on the far right will have Utau who can purify their eggs once they are done talking. Then when the group on the left finishes the group in the middle, whose eggs have been purified, will then talk to Dylan. After all of us have talked, Amu-chan will purify Dylan, who hopefully would have been impacted by our words," Luna explained without missing a beat. "And the left group, once purified, will help fend off Dylan's attacks." How did she remember all of that!

"Who is in what group?" Nagihiko asked.

"Same groups as last time?" Amu suggested.

"Well pretty much, but since Hinamori isn't going to be in just one group I'll go over them," Kukai said. "So we got Sanjo-san, Yaya, Utau and me on the right. Tsukiyomi, Hotori-kun, and Yamada will be in the middle. Then Fujisaki, Mashiro, Sakura and Kimura are in the far left."

"But what if the plan fails, something like, what happened with me could happen. He could try to turn one of us again. What then?" I asked sitting up a bit.

"We don't really have a back up plan, but if the time should arrive in which we need to decide, we would probably work to rescue the fallen team mate." Kairi said. "Any more questions?"

"I have one, Sanjo-san," Tadase said. "What about the eggs that were stolen last concert?"

"I don't think we have the time to worry about those eggs. We can't just break into the Easter building and steal those eggs back, we don't have the time. Maybe another time, but for now we should just worry about getting Dylan back." Utau said.

"I see," Tadase leaned back in his chair and looked deep in thought.

"Any further questions?" Luna asked.

"Nope,"

"Nu-uh,"

"I'm good,"

"Nope, now let's get the hell out of here," Ikuto said as he stood up.

"Don't forget that were meeting here before the concert tomorrow. Don't be late and do't forget the plan," Utau said before she raced out with Kukai. Probably another challenge I guess.

"Ya, ya, hey Nagi?" I said as I got up from my seat.

"Yes Rima?" He gathered our things and we started walking towards the parking lot.

"Could you...maybe not drop me off...at home?" I asked stopping in front of the passenger side door.

"Okay, but...then were will you stay, and why?" He asked.

"Well I was hoping to stay with you for a few days. I don't really want to go home now...especially with my parents. I was gone for a few days, they probably thought I was kidnapped again and have been fighting since." I sighed and got into the car sinking down into my seat. "And if they found out about the band they'll be even angrier and will probably yell at me for a while. I just don't want to deal with them right now." He grabbed my hand and smiled gently at me, his love for me clear in the softness of his eyes.

"Of course, Rima. You're welcome to stay as long as you want. I really missed you, you know."

The look on his face almost made me want to cry, but it also made me happy to realize that the look came from the sorrow brought upon by his love for me. And it made me want to hug him. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled him into a hug.

"I know, I missed you too. So much." I felt the tears fill my eyes as he pulled away just enough to see my face.

"I love you," He whispered. I felt the tears threatening to spill from my eyes from sheer joy.

"I love you too," He sealed my lips with his own as his arms wrapped around my waist. He pulled me onto his lap as he deepened the kiss a bit. He ran his tongue over my lips as I parted my lips allowing him access. After a few more moment we both pulled away for air.

"I hate to break the moment," I started.

"But we should get going, huh?" Nagi said with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, wouldn't want both of our parents to be mad." I giggled and he laughed a bit as well. I went back into my seat and he started the car. I'm not really looking forward to tomorrow, but it's just something I must do.

* * *

**~Crystals Pov: The Day of the Concert, December 30~**

It was a cold winter morning on the day before New Year's Eve. A fresh, white blanket of snow covered the city. It snowed a lot last night and was still snowing now, but not as hard. It was light and peaceful, the kind that dusts your eyelashes and makes you wanna stick out your tongue to see if you can catch a few snowflakes. I felt a cold breeze brush by me and I pulled my scarf tighter. Luna and I were here waiting outside the Royal Garden for everyone. Why were we outside, cause freakin' Tadase or no one managed to remember that it's locked for the holidays and only Tadase has the spare key.

But he's not here yet.

"Geez, what's taking everyone so long," I grumbled.

"I know, I think I froze my fingers off." Luna kept flexing her hands in her gloves and blowing heat onto them trying to warm them up. Then, right when all hope was lost, a black convertible pulled up into the parking lot.

"Do you think that's Tadase-kun?" I asked Luna.

"Nope, I believe he has a silver car. And I think his license plates were-"

"Ya ya, I get it, that's not his car. I didn't need all the facts about it just a yes or no would have been fine," I mumbled into my own freezing hands.

"No need to be mean."

"Sorry just freezin' my ass off." Luna nodded in agreement as we both turned to see Rima and Nagihiko get out of the car.

"Hey guys," Nagihiko said approaching us.

"Hey, Rima-chan that's a nice coat, the color is nice but it looks a little big." Luna said. Rima was wearing a lilac winter coat, and it did look like it was a little long, going to her mid-calf.

"Yeah, I know. I crashed at Nagi's yesterday and didn't have my coat so I had to borrow one of his." She grumbled into her scarf.

"That looks a little too small to be Nagi's, or even too girly for him." I said.

"Well, technically it was from when Nadeshiko was 10." Nagi said with an awkward laugh.

"REALLY! HAHAHA!" Luna giggled, clutching her stomach. Kyle soon puled into the parking lot and came up to us.

"Hey Crystal, what's with Luna?" Kyle said coming up next to me.

"She's just laughing because Rima-chan is wearing Nagi's old girl clothes from." I said with a shrug.

"Shut up," Rima grumbled. "I used to have to wear clothes from when he was 7." Rima turning away to hide her blush.

Suddenly two cars raced into the parking lot. It was a red ferrari and a black sports car. The front doors of the ferrari opened, and Utau and Kukai came out.

"HAHAHA! TAKE THAT IKUTO!" Utau cheered. Kukai raised his hand and gave her a high five.

"Great driving pop star!" Kukai cheered.

"Ugh, damnit," Ikuto said getting out of his car. A very dizzy Amu followed after him.

"No more driving, please." She said, swaying.

"Wow, that's your car Ikuto-kun?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yeah, why?" He said coming up to our little group.

"I thought you would have owned like, a white van or something." Rima said.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm a pervert, not a pedophile." Ikuto said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Jesus Christ it's cold! Where the _hell_ is Tadase with the keys?"

"I have no idea. At least you just got here, we've been here for 20 minutes!" I said, wrapping my scarf around my neck a little tighter.

"Well who else are we waiting for?" Kukai said jogging in place.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ikuto said, voicing my opinions.

"Jogging in place to warm up." Kukai said.

"Well I doubt it's working," Utau said with a laugh. She cupped her hands together and blew on them. "Ugh, winter here sucks, I wish we were in California." She grumbled.

Kukai stopped jogging in place and went over to Utau, cupping her hands in his. He blew into them and rubbed her hands.

"Is that better, Pop star?" Kukai asked, continuing to warm her hands.

"I-Idiot," Utau said, blushing. "T-Thanks,"

"So who are we waiting for again?" Kyle asked.

"Just Yaya, Kairi-kun, and Tadase-kun. Kairi-kun's bringing the van with Yaya, and I'm sure Tadase-kun is just running late." Amu said shivering. "Brr, I hope he hurries, I'm freezing."

Ikuto chuckled and rapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "Would you like me to warm you up?" Ikuto asked, seductively I might add.

"I-IKUTO! S-Stop it!" Amu said blushing.

"But you're cold, and look, now your face is warm." He chuckled, nuzzling her face. Amu started stuttering as her blush deepened. Before Ikuto could do anything else a silver car pulled into the parking lot and Tadase came out.

"Oh thank God you're here! Now we can get into the garden!" Rima said running over to get the keys.

"Hehe, sorry I'm late everyone," Tadase said scratching the back of his head. He fumbled to pull out the keys, but as soon as he got them out Rima snatched them away.

"Yeah you better be sorry," She grumbled. She ran back to us and quickly opened the garden. "Thank God it's warm in here." Rima said sitting down. Amu quickly broke away from Ikuto and sat down next to her. We all sat down and relaxed a little.

"Great, now all we're waiting for is Yaya and Sanjo with the van." Kukai said leaning back a little.

"So, should we go over groups again?" Kyle asked leaning on his hands.

"Sure, I believe they were, Rima, Luna-chan, Kyle-kun and I on the right talking first. Then it's Yaya, Kairi-kun, Utau and Kukai on the far left. That's also where Amu-chan will start, since she doesn't have a group. Then lastly it's Tadase-kun, Ikuto-kun, and Crystal-chan in the middle." Nagihiko said.

"Why are you so smart," Rima grumbled.

"I'm not that smart, I just have good memory." Nagi said patting her on the head.

"Well if you're not smart then I'm not stupid." Kukai said pointing to himself.

"Idiot," Utau said.

"See!"

"You have your moments though," Amu said.

"Like with the plan, it's pretty good." I said with a nod of my head.

"Only 'cause it's somewhat like creating a soccer play." Kukai said.

"Why are you trying so hard to prove you're stupid?" Luna asked with a giggle.

"To prove my other point."

"Your logic is flawed," Kairi said coming into the garden.

"Finally, now we can get going." Ikuto said standing up.

"Let's get this over with," Rima grumbled. I can understand why she's not happy. I guess she's a little wary in case something bad happens again, but we won't fail this time. At least I hope not.

We all get into the van and Kairi starts driving to the concert hall. During the ride it starts to snow lightly. That peaceful snow that just flutters slowly to the ground. The one you see as you curl up by the fire, when you take a nice walk in the park. The type of snow you see during Christmas morning as you sit with your family.

I guess this is just what you would call the calm before the storm.

* * *

**OKAY! So there it is! The next chapter! With yet another clifie...**

**Utau: HOW DARE YOU!**

**Kpop-squirrel: SORRY! We really wanted to get the chapter out since it's been so long since we updated!**

**Utau: BUT YOU COULD HAVE ACTUALLY, I DON'T KNOW, KEPT WRITING!**

**NutellaUnicorn: I know! I wanted to finish it all in this chapter but it kept taking forever! AN you know how stressful school is for a high schooler! Especially a freshman!**

**Utau: EXCUSES! Kpop's in 8th grade!**

**NutellaUnicorn: Well ya, But that's stressful! She's about to go into high school! Plus I was just on a backpacking trip in Utah for a week and our phones were taken and- wait isn't Rima usually here too?**

**Utau: Ya, but she's all happy because of the one-shot. So she's cutting you some slack, apparently. *sigh***

**Kpop-Squirrel: OH! About the one-shot! We are already working on it so hopefully we will have it out sooner than we update. It will be in a separate thing than the story. Since we've gotten it started before hand it will probably be up in a...month *sweat drop***

**Rima: WHAT!**

**Kpop-Squirrel: Well you know we aren't good with updating! It's been about two months! We really do try though!**

**Rima: GOD DAMMIT! AND I WAS ACTUALLY BEING A BIT NICE THIS TI-**

**Nagi: Rima, they might get it out sooner.**

**NutellaUnicorn: T-That's right!**

**Nagi: See. And to the reviewers, please rate/review/comment/flame/idea/fav/follow/idea's for the oneshot**


End file.
